De Sang Froid
by L'Eclat de la Lune
Summary: Et si Harry Potter était porté disparu ? Et si un vampire un peu frappé trouvait un petit garçon amnésique ? Et bien, ça nous emmène dans les quartiers glauques de Londres, avec mystères et emmerdes en plus sur les bras...
1. Chapter 1

**De Sang Froid**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de sont pas à moi – pourtant je suis sortie avec un filet à papillon pour essayer de choper Harry et Draco qui se baladait par là, mais je les ai loupé… par contre l'histoire est à moi, sinon, pauvre J.K. Rowling.

**Rating :** Ben, pour le moment, c'est light (ben, à part les effluves de sang du aux meurtres – non décrits), après, je dis pas…

**Pairing :** Alors ça, le Diable si je le sais. Seul l'avenir vous le dira ! Ou peut être votre petit

**Genre :** N'importe quoi. Bon, UA (Univers Alternatif), humour (douteux), et autres, à vous de voir, pas envie de me casser le cul là.

**Résumé :** Et si Vernon Dursley avait abandonné son neveu à l'âge de six ans dans une rue glauque de Londres ? Et si un vampire pour le moins singulier, car tueur à gage, tombait sur un petit garçon amnésique et le ramasse avec pour intention première d'en faire son dîner, mais finalement le prend sous son aile ? Et si, plusieurs années plus tard, un homme parvenait à tuer les sorciers les mieux protégés et se faisait traquer ? Et bah ça nous emmène dans les quartiers peu fréquentables et inconnus de Londres, avec un mystère et des emmerdes en plus sur les bras.

**Note d'auteur :** Et oui, un fic, encore une. Oui, je sais, je suis mal parce que j'en ai deux autres. Oui, ça va être long. Oui, je suis désolée. Enfin, dites merci à Kei.Otaru, parce que c'est en parlant avec elle d'UA que j'ai eu envie de la recommencer (je l'avais déjà fait, mais je l'avais perdu.

**Chapitre 1 : Comment tout change et commence**

« Il sera en sécurité ici. »

Voilà ce que Albus Dumbledore, un puissant sorcier, très respecté, avait dit en déposant un couffin avec un bébé en son sein sur le pas de la porte de la famille Dursley. La situation actuelle le contredisait totalement. En effet, le bébé était devenu un petit garçon, répondant au nom de Harry, Potter de son nom, et se faisait actuellement battre par Mr Dursley, son oncle, le mari de la sœur de sa mère. La raison ? Harry n'avait pas fini de tondre le jardin et de retirer les mauvaises herbes en temps et en heure, et son oncle l'avait giflé et lui avait crié dessus. En réflexe de défense, le petit Potter s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, ce qui avait fait hurler encore plus fort Mr Dursley. Et Harry avait eu peur. Et toutes les vitres avaient explosé autour de lui, faisant virer au violet son oncle sous le coup de la colère. Cet espèce de porc n'avait pas arrêté de gueuler, oh non, loin de là. Au contraire, il retira sa ceinture pour commencer à frapper le petit garçon avec. Et tout le mobilier explosa.

Vernon Dursley, car tel était le nom de cet être abject, arrêta de frapper sur le petit être face à lui. Il souleva le petit garçon en l'attrapant par la bras, où il était sur que des bleus apparaîtraient plus tard, et le regarda, menaçant. Harry continua de sangloter et de trembler en regardant avec peur son oncle. Celui ci jeta le garçon à terre, mais cette enflure avait mal calculé son coup, et Harry tomba pile sur l'arrête de la table, s'explosant l'arcade sourcilière où le sang gicla, la coupure se prolongeant même sous l'œil. Evidemment, Harry Potter sombra dans l'inconscience sous la puissance du coup sur un garçon de son âge et de sa stature. Parce que ce petit garçon était trop petit et trop frêle pour son âge. Mais ça, sa « famille » – quelle bonne blague – s'en fichait totalement. En fait, ils en étaient directement la cause.

Le gros homme – mais où va l'humanité ? – regarda le corps inconscient du gamin qu'il avait battu. Une lueur malveillante apparut dans ses yeux bovins. Pas de chance pour le petit Harry, un éclair d'intelligence s'était présenté, mais pas en sa faveur. Il souleva donc le petit garçon sans douceur aucune, et il le balança sans plus de cérémonie à l'arrière de sa voiture – la troisième cette année là. Il déplorait le fait de devoir faire entrer en contact avec ce morveux, sa précieuse voiture, mais bon, c'était pas comme si il avait le choix. Sa moitié, une femme sans aucune grâce, aux airs chevalins et au cou trop long, sembla alors seulement se rendre compte des agissements de son mari, et tenta sans grande conviction et sans grande volonté de le refaire revenir à la raison, de penser à la lettre que cette homme bizarre avait laissé. Mais son mari envoya ces hommes au diable, la seule place qui les attendait. Pauvre idiot, s'il savait.

Il prit la direction des quartiers de Londres, roulant comme un dingue. Nul doute que la police municipale l'aurait arrêté si elle l'avait vu. Et il aurait alors vu l'état déplorable dans lequel se trouvait l'enfant non attaché à l'arrière de la voiture, et Vernon Dursley aurait eu des problèmes. Ça aurait été bien fait pour sa gueule, mais voilà : tous les policiers avaient décidé de glander ce jour là, et personne ne vit Vernon Dursley. Il alla ensuite du côté des quartiers mal famés, et pénétra dans une rue particulièrement glauque qui puait le crime, la drogue et le sexe facile à trois kilomètres à la ronde. Il sortit son neveu et le déposa de manière fort peu délicate au sol, en disant :

« Peut être qu'ainsi le monde sera débarrassé d'un monstre comme toi. »

Et il s'en alla, laissant un petit garçon sans défense dans une ruelle de passe de meurtriers, voleurs et autres criminels. Peut être que quelque part, dans son inconscience, le petit garçon l'avait entendu, et d'un accord dont il n'eut aucunement connaissance, il sombra dans l'oubli. Et dans les méandres de cette entreprise, la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il avait sur son front, au dessus de sa nouvelle blessure, disparut. Cette cicatrice qui permettait de reconnaître le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécut, qui faisait de lui le sorcier le plus connu, à peu près autant que Merlin. Ainsi donc Harry Potter disparut de la surface du monde.

oO°°OooO°°OooO°°Oo

Joshua courait à perdre haleine. Quiconque l'aurait vu passer aurait dit qu'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher. En fait, en y réfléchissant bien, c'était effectivement le cas. Après tout, de nos jours, tuer quelqu'un était un crime. Enfin, pour mieux comprendre la situation, faire les présentations ne serait pas de trop. Joshua était un tueur à gage. La raison qui expliquait qu'il courait ainsi, comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses, était que là, il se faisait courser par les gardes du corps de sa victime désormais cadavre.

L'homme en question fut, durant sa vie, un businessman de renom, avec femme et tout le pognon qui suit. Mais il n'était, malheureusement pour lui, ou pour sa femme, tout dépend du point de vue, surtout celui actuel, absolument pas fidèle. Ses maîtresses, on pouvait les compter à la pelle. Tout le monde le savait, sa femme aussi. On pourrait donc croire que c'était sa femme qui avait fait appel à ses services. Et ben nan, c'était une des maîtresses du gars en question qui s'était fait rouler dans la farine. Il lui avait fait croire que son couple battait de l'aile, qu'il allait divorcer pour vivre pleinement son amour avec elle, blabla bla, bref, le baratin habituel. Elle était cruche aussi d'y avoir cru, elle aussi. Mais bon, là n'était pas la question.

Elle avait donc réussi à le contacter, et l'appât du gain et la luxure, car la minette n'était pas toute pure toute blanche non plus, l'avait fait accepter. Après tout, de nos jours, les tueurs à gage ne sont plus vraiment sollicités, excepté pour les gros gibiers dans ce genre là.

Il essayait donc d'échapper à deux grands gaillards qui n'avaient rien à envier aux pachydermes qui par un quelconque miracle avait réussi à le repérer. Il avait pourtant la réputation d'être discret. Mais bon, il avait intérêt à se magner un peu pour être à l'abris avant le lever du jour, ou alors là, il était mal barré. Très mal barré. Peut être était il utile de préciser que Joshua était un vampire, cela pourrait éclairer quelques lanternes. Bien évidemment, il ne travaillait que de nuit, la perspective de tapisser les fonds de cave ne l'inspirait que moyennement. Il était beau et tenait à le rester. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il était dur à contacter. Peu de personne le faisait, mais elles mettaient le prix. Il n'allait pas se faire chier pour trois francs six sous, naméoh !

Certains se demanderont comment un vampire en est arrivé à devenir tueur à gage. Ben voyez vous jeunes gens, la réponses n'est pas très loin : de nos jours, êtres une créatures nocturnes, aussi belles et attractive soit elle ne payait pas. Et oui, pas mal de vampires étaient dans la dèche. Ce n'est pas gênant, car ils ne craignent pas les divergences de températures, n'avaient pas besoin de dormir, bref pouvaient rester dehors toute l'année dehors, mais franchement, ça craignait grave. Et comme il se voyait mal aller chercher du boulot du côté des sorciers, bah il se démerdait comme il pouvait. Foutus sorciers, avec tous leurs a priori. Tout le monde pensait que vampire rimait avec bain de sang.

Ca, c'était à cause de Dracula. Ce mec était un peu dérangé et sexuellement frustré. Il était idiot, parce qu'avec son physique, mettre quelques midinettes ou beau garçons dans son lit ne devrait pas être dur. Mais voilà, avec tout le bordel qu'il avait foutu et les petits malins qui avaient des appareils photo, les photos du vampire transcaucasien eurent tôt fait d'être publiées du côté sorcier. Celui qui a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas prendre un vampire en photo est un crétin. Idem pour celui qui a dit qu'il n'avait pas de reflet. Sinon, ça ferait belle lurette que Joshua se serait suicidé, parce que lui, se voir au moins vingt cinq fois par jour dans une glace était vital. Et chez les moldus, c'est même pas la peine d'y penser. Si un jour un gars aussi blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine périmé, des dents trop longues et trop pointues et un regard assez psychotique vous draguait dans la rue, vous auriez une autre réaction que de lui coller vos Doc ou vos New Rock (de préférence quelque chose qui fait mal et qui est lourd) dans les tibias ? En fait, Dracula est un grand crétin doublé d'un abruti. Il n'avait jamais réussi à rétracter ses dents, ce qui pourtant était instinctif dans leur espèce. Peut être était ce parce qu'il était trop tourmenté par ses chauves souris. Ah, et celui qui a dit que Dracula pouvait se transformer en chauve souris est encore plus débile que les deux autres, et si c'était le même, il lui restait plus qu'à prendre sa retraite, parce que ce n'était qu'un ramassis de connerie. Dracula n'a jamais développé la faculté de devenir un animagus. En fait, l'explication est également toute simple : Dracula avait toujours une de ces charmantes bestioles collée à ses basques – c'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé de s'en débarrasser ! – et quand il transplanait – car oui, les vampires savent transplaner, nan mais oh ! –, voyant une occasion de se séparer de ces choses noires et collantes, il les larguait au passage. Alors forcément, quand quelqu'un, une fois, a vu Dracula – observez là le super travail d'identification ! – disparaître et des chauves souris s'envoler, et là, conclusion : Dracula _est _la chauve souris. Franchement, les humains avaient trop d'imagination.

Quand à Joshua, lui tuer pour le plaisir de salir partout, il n'aimait pas des masses : sur la peau, une fois sec, c'est hyper chiant à faire partir, alors les fringues… Ne vous faites pas d'illusions, Joshua n'avait aucune conscience, il l'avait perdu bien avant ! C'était juste qu'il gardait une certaine classe. Il tuait certes régulièrement, mais il choisissait soigneusement ses victimes avant. Il allait tout de même pas se mettre au régime non plus ! L'appel de l'estomac est le plus fort de tous.

Là, la question qui se pose est : s'il a juste besoin d'aller dans la rue, voir en boite de nuit, pour choper son dîner et se repaître tranquille dans son coin, pourquoi il a besoin de tunes ? Pour avoir son petit confort pardi ! Et qu'il habitait dans un appart assez luxueux. Et que le loyer allait avec. Oui, il pourrait simplement tuer le proprio, mais bon, c'était un vieux schnock et il n'y tenait pas particulièrement. Mais il pouvait se servir chez les voisins, bien que pour le moment, il n'en avait plus. Et il avait également une grande panoplie de fringues en tout genre. Il en avait assez pour s'habiller différemment tous les jours de l'an. Mais ça, il ne les achetait pas, par contre, même s'il aurait pu. Il allait simplement les piquer dans les entrepôts après avoir soit bouffé soit flingué les vigils – ça dépendait de son appétit du moment.

Il entra dans une petite ruelle, courant toujours à perdre haleine, bien qu'il n'ait pas de souffle, mais bon, on va pas chipoter sur les détails. Il avait une petite avance sur les deux molosses, mais c'est qu'ils étaient rapides les bougres. Dans son entreprise, il faillit trébucher sur quelque chose. Il jura et attrapa ledit quelque chose, ayant l'intention de lui faire payer l'affront de presque le faire tomber, lui ! Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il remarqua que c'était en fait un gosse évanoui, dans un sale état qui plus est. Il grimaça. Si les deux colosses là bas le rattrapaient, il serait plus ou moins dans le même état. Ca n'émut pas Joshua plus que ça, après tout, il y était habitué, et en général, c'était lui qui les mettait dans cet état. Il prit rapidement une décision en entendant les deux armoires à glaces se rapprocher.

Il attrapa le gamin inconscient et se remit à courir. Il se disait que ce serait son dîner, parce qu'à cause des deux autres mastodontes, il n'avait pas pu chasser cette nuit là, et il avait la dalle. Et le soleil allait bientôt se lever. En général, il n'aimait pas trop s'en prendre à des enfants, mais bon, dans ce cas de figure, ce serait plus rendre service au môme qu'autre chose.

Ayant ras le cul des deux abrutis qui lui collaient au train, il sortit son 9 mm et tira deux coups. Deux masses s'effondrèrent. Fallait le comprendre, il pouvait visiblement pas les laisser en vie, et il n'avait absolument aucune intention de les prendre comme repas. Ils étaient vraiment pas appétissants. Il pensait donc avoir trouvé sa bouffe de la journée, mais le hasard fit qu'un humain se baladait tranquillement dans la rue où il se trouvait actuellement, et comme il ne devait pas être très frais – il ne marchait pas droit – et il lui est rentré dedans. Il n'avait même pas du se rendre compte qu'il avait bousculé quelqu'un, mais ça… Joshua, bien qu'il ne voit les humains que comme de la bouffe, il n'aimait pas trop les tuer. Vous savez, c'est comme pour les lapins : vous trouvez ça mignons et rigolos, mais cela n'empêchait pas que beaucoup finissent dans vos assiettes. Là, c'était la même chose : les humains amusaient Joshua. Mais, oui, encore un putain de « mais », il avait horreur qu'on lui rentre dedans. Déjà, les chances de survie se retrouve réduites de moitié. Mais si en plus l'individu ne s'excusait pas, là, il venait de signer son arrêt de mort. C'est pour cela que le lendemain matin, les autorités se retrouvaient avec un cadavres en plus sur les bras.

Le vampire arriva – enfin – à son appartement, in extremis. Le soleil allait se lever d'une minute à l'autre. Un peu plus, et il cramait. Il devrait faire plus attention à l'avenir… Joshua posa son regard sur le môme qu'il avait ramassé dans la rue, désormais avachi sur son canapé en cuir noir – extorqué de chez ses voisins précédents. C'était pas tout ça, mais avec l'autre ahuri, il avait plus vraiment faim. Il n'allait donc pas tuer ce petit garçon s'il n'avait pas faim. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas le garder. Ah, dur dur…

Parce qu'en plus, le marmot dégageait une aura particulière. Joshua ne saurait pas dire laquelle, car étant vampire, il n'était plus vraiment réceptif aux sentiments. Il s'en portait aussi bien. Il continuait de dévisager le garçon quand celui-ci ouvrit les yeux. Joshua fut comme hypnotisé par ce regard, d'une couleur verte particulière. Non, pas vert caca d'oie, nu vert kaki, ni vert pomme, ni vert fade, bref, les verts qu'on avait l'habitude de voir, mais d'un vert d'un couleur identique à celle des émeraudes. Avec quelque chose en plus. Peut être la vie… Mais ça, Joshua était plutôt mal placé pour le déterminer.

« D'où tu viens gamin ? »

Le gamin fronça les sourcils. Soit il avait peur, mais bon, il en avait pas l'air, soit il parlait pas la langue. Soit il savait pas, mais ça…

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Joshua devait faire appel à toutes ses ressources de patience, ne tenant pas particulièrement à faire peur au môme. Non pas que ça le dérange vraiment, mais s'il se mettait à hurler, ça allait alerter les voisins. Il tenait pas à se retrouver avec les flics sur le dos. Et le gamin continuait de froncer ses sourcils… S'il continuait comme ça, il aurait des rides bien avant l'âge.

« Je sais pas… »

C'était problématique. S'il savait pas comment il s'appelait, y'avait pas moyen de retrouver où il pouvait bien habiter. Joshua poussa un soupir désespéré. Y'avait que lui pour se mettre dans des merdes pareilles. Y'a pas idée de ramasser un gamin perdu, aussi. Surtout s'il est amnésique.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il s'aperçut réellement de l'état du petit. Il avait des plaies partout, et si ça se trouvait, même quelque chose de cassé. Puis il y avait cette blessure au visage, l'arcade sourcilière était explosée. Il aurait beau le soigner, il y aurait toujours une cicatrice. Par contre, l'œil n'était pas touché, normalement. Il se leva prestement pour se mettre à farfouiller partout sous le regard absent du gamin. Il était actuellement à la recherche de sa baguette. Un miracle qu'il l'ait toujours, celle là. Mais maintenant, il la laissait ici, ne tenant pas à la voir détruite. Une fois, il était tombé sur un chasseur de vampire, et il avait failli y passer cette fois. Là, on dit merci au camion à ordure pour être passé dans le coin et avoir manqué d'écraser le sorcier. Ça lui avait fourni l'avantage nécessaire. Un des désavantages notoires du statut d'être nocturne : tu te retrouvais avec des sorciers spécialisés collés au cul.

Il soigna donc le gamin, qui avait toujours le regard lointain. Mais qu'est ce qu'il allait faire de lui ?

oO°°OooO°°OooO°°Oo

Arriva le jour du onzième anniversaire de Harry. En ce trente et un juillet, une lettre fut envoyée au 4, Privet Drive, dans le foyer Dursley, où devrait se trouver en toute logique le petit Harry Potter. Mais voilà, la lettre que le professeur Dumbledore avait envoyée, ainsi que les nombreuses suivantes, restaient désespérément sans réponse, de quelque ordre qu'elle fut. Et le professeur commençait à se poser des questions, voir même à s'inquiéter. A un tel point qu'il n'écoutait même pas un de ces professeurs, le professeur Snape, qui ne décolérait pas depuis maintenant plus d'un mois, car ses appartements arboraient toujours une splendide couleur rose. Encore un des coups de jumeaux Weasley. Mais ça, le professeur Dumbledore ne le saurait jamais, trop occupé qu'il était à s'inquiéter. Car le fait que Mrs Figg, la vieille voisine de Harry, qui était en fait là pour garder un œil sur lui, n'ait pas vu le jeune garçon depuis plusieurs années n'aidait pas beaucoup. A l'époque où il demandait des nouvelles du jeune garçon à Mrs Figg, il ne se faisait pas de soucis quand à cette réalisation. En effet, la vieillesse avait parfois des effets pas vraiment voulus…

Pendant que Snape continuait de s'énerver tout seul – il glissa dans la même phrase « donner », « crétins de Gryffondor » et « poison rapide », mais cela n'alerta pas plus que ça Dumbledore –, le directeur décida d'aller se rendre compte par lui-même de la situation. Il se leva, ne remarquant qu'à ce moment là la présence du Maître des Potions dans son bureau. Il eut un sourire compréhensif.

« Vous voulez m'accompagner voir comment se porte le jeune Potter ? Comme vous êtes gentil. »

Et avant que le professeur n'ait eu le temps de répliquer quoique ce soit, le directeur l'empoigna par le bras, témoignant d'une grande force pour son âge déjà avancé, et sans relever l'air horrifié de Snape, il sortit de son bureau.

Par un quelconque miracle, Snape était toujours avec le professeur Dumbledore quand celui-ci appuya sur la sonnette de la maison des Dursley. Ce fut, par un pur hasard – il aime bien faire des emmerdes celui là – ce fut Vernon qui ouvrit la porte. Deux sentiments s'étendirent sur son visage gras : le peur et la colère. La peur, car il ne faisait nul doute sur l'identité de ces deux individus. Il faut dire que les deux sorciers n'avaient pas pris la peine de vêtir des vêtements moldus pour venir rendre une visite de courtoisie. Dumbledore portait toujours – avec beaucoup de classe – une robe bleu foncée ornée de multitude de petites étoiles – la réplique exacte de la voûte céleste, en fait –, tandis que Snape portait lui son éternel vêtement noir qui le faisait ressembler légèrement à Sir Dracula – bien que Dracula ait les cheveux plus long, les deux plus longues, les yeux rouges, et qu'il soit un crétin fini, alors que Snape pouvait prétendre à l'intelligence. Et la colère, parce que bien évidemment, Vernon Dursley avait reconnu en ces deux personnes des sorciers, et qu'il exécrait plus que tout ces gens là. La preuve sur son neveu.

Quand l'honorable sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps lui posa très poliment la question sur la présence du jeune Harry Potter sous le toit de cet énergumène, la seule chose que cet idiot répondit fut :

« Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que je garderais un tel monstre dans ma maison, près de ma femme et de mon fils, tout de même ? »

C'était des hommes comme ça qui faisaient douter à Severus d'avoir pris la bonne décision en se détournant de Voldemort. Honnêtement. Et Dumbledore devint menaçant à partir de ce moment. On comprenait ainsi comment il pouvait prétendre au titre de plus puissant sorcier de tout les temps. Il était vraiment effrayant. Il regarda un bref instant Snape, avant de sortir une fiole de sa poche. Le Maître des Potions reconnut immédiatement du Véritaserum, et comprit rapidement ce que son supérieur voulait faire.

Ainsi, trois minutes plus tard, après quelques bleus, quelques vêtements déchirés et un sort lancés habilement, Vernon Dursley se trouvaient dans un étrange état apathique, avec derrière lui sa femme et son fils qui tremblaient de peur. Dumbledore était toujours aussi effrayant. Il demanda d'une voix froide et menaçante :

« Qu'avez-vous fait du jeune Mr Potter ?

-Il n'avait pas finit de faire ses corvées à l'heure, alors je l'ai punis. Mais ce monstre a fait exploser toute les fenêtres et tous les meubles de la pièce à cause de sa monstruosité. Je l'ai soulevé pour le jeter au sol, et il s'est cogné contre la table. Il aura probablement une cicatrice sur l'œil et l'arcade sourcilière droits, d'ailleurs. Je ne voulais pas garder un tel monstre chez moi, je l'ai emmené dans les bas quartiers de Londres. Je ne l'ai jamais revu. »

Dans son bureau, Dumbledore désespérait grandement. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils étaient à la recherche du jeune Potter, et il ne l'avait absolument pas retrouvé. Mais ça, il s'en doutait. Cela faisait cinq ans que Harry avait été emmené là bas. Il pouvait très bien être mort, comme il pouvait être à l'autre bout du monde. Impossible de le retrouver par la manière habituelle, ayant rendu lui-même Harry inlocalisable, pour plus de sécurité… En ce jour, il était obligé d'en faire part au Premier Ministre, même si celui-ci était un sombre crétin.

Le lendemain, le titre de la une de la Gazette du Sorcier était _« Le survivant a disparu »._

oO°°OooO°°OooO°°Oo

**Note d'Auteur : Oui, c'est finiiiiiiiiiiiii. Oui, la suite mettra sans aucun doute du temps pour venir. Oui, je sais, c'est pas sympa. Non, j'y peux rien.**

**Alors, vous pouvez envoyer une petite review ? Pour dire que vous aimez, que vous aimez pas, pourquoi, parce que… Ou pour mettre des conneries, je suis ouverte à toutes possibilités ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**De Sang Froid**

**Disclaimer :** Non non, je n'ai toujours pas changé d'identité, je ne m'appelle toujours pas J.K. Rowling. Mais ça, je pense que vous aurez eu l'occasion de le remarquer, parce que si vous êtes là, c'est que vous avez lu le chapitre précédent, et que donc, vous l'avez forcément vu. Bref. Je me demande si l'auteur sait qu'on massacre son histoire… Je pense pas, sinon elle nous aurait fait un arrêt cardiaque

**Rating :** Bah toujours rien de spécial à signaler, en toute logique. Mais si vous aimez pas trop le sadisme, c'est pas pour vous (on me dit toujours que je suis sadique, et que mes fics me ressemblent, conclusion…)

**Genre :** N'à moi. Gros bordel, UA, Humour vaseux, mystère douteux. Du glauque aussi, mais ça, c'est l'histoire même.

**Résumé :** Et si Vernon Dursley avait abandonné son neveu à l'âge de six ans dans une rue glauque de Londres ? Et si un vampire pour le moins singulier, car tueur à gage, tombait sur un petit garçon amnésique et le ramasse avec pour intention première d'en faire son dîner, mais finalement le prend sous son aile ? Et si, plusieurs années plus tard, un homme parvenait à tuer les sorciers les mieux protégés et se faisait traquer ? Et bah ça nous emmène dans les quartiers peu fréquentables et inconnus de Londres, avec un mystère et des emmerdes en plus sur les bras.

**Note d'Auteur :** Hum… Il semblerait que j'ai un peu de retard… Bon d'accord, un peu beaucoup, oui… Enfin bon, je suis navrée, mais il ne me semblait pas que ça faisait _si_ longtemps que j'avais publié… Puis, vu que j'ai pas vraiment, voir pas du tout d'avance dans mes chapitres, je crois pas pouvoir updater très très régulièrement, désolée . Bon… En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça me fait plaisir ! J'ai répondu individuellement à ceux qui était enregistrés, enfin, normalement. Mais quand même, merci à : **Lady Shadow Cassandra**, à Elise, à Kei.Otaru, à Adenoide (en fait, je l'aime bien moi Dumbledore… c'est juste qu'il devient un peu gâteux avec l'âge…), à Jully Reed, à Rini (en fait, Josh est complètement atteint ), à Nine, à Amiele, à 666Naku, à Arkk, à Dark Rika (alors, d'après feufeunet, je t'ai déjà répondu, mais j'en suis pas persuadée…), à Luke S. (InconnuE, c'est vite dit, mais si t'es toujours anonyme, c'est que personne n'ose t'approcher – on les comprend !), à Gigi (Mais je l'adooore moi Dracu-chou, c'est juste que partout, il est tellement génial, et puis il fallait bien quelqu'un sur qui faire revenir la faute de tout le monde pense les vampires méchants pas beaux, et comme tout le monde connaît Dracu-Chou…), et enfin à Mika, et aussi à Trunkya, même si elle a pas laissé de review (vilaine !) mais qui me l'avait quand même lu pour me donner son avis !

Wala wala, maintenant, Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2 : C'est qui ?**

William s'ennuyait. Nan, s'emmerdait même. Il glandait, en fait… Il bullait. Bref, il se faisait royalement chier. Ca faisait trois jours qu'il suivait le blondinet, et franchement, jamais il n'avait fait de filature aussi peu passionnante.

William était le garçon que Joshua, vous savez, le vampire bizarre qui n'appréciait pas grandement Dracula – nul doute qu'il n'aimerait pas trop Snape, dans ce cas… Même s'il ne le connaît pas encore – avait trouvé un jour dans une rue peu fréquentable des bas quartiers de Londres alors qu'il courait pour sa vie – bien qu'en y regardant bien, elle n'était pas tant menacée que ça… Finalement, en dépit de toute logique – combien de fois ne lui avait on pas dit qu'il n'en avait aucune, de toute manière ? – il avait gardé le môme, se disant que ça pourrait être intéressant. Et ça l'avait été, oh oui ! A peine trois jours assez chaotiques étaient passés – il ne se souvenait pas avoir autant soupiré de toute sa longue vie… Bien qu'il soit encore jeune comparé à certains vieux schnocks rabougris malgré leur manque de rides – que Joshua découvrait que le petit était en fait un sorcier. Et quel sorcier ! Il avait dévasté son appartement. Parce que Joshua avait gueulé après Syorah parce qu'elle venait l'emmerder jusque chez lui. Le petit devait avoir eu peur de ces éclats de voix véhéments – après tout, elle était un vampire elle-même, donc ça gueulait fort – et s'était défendu comme il le pouvait. Même s'il n'était pas menacé, mais ceci, il semblait ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

La raison de cette engueulade était hilarante – enfin, tout dépend l'humour de la personne... Le garçon lui-même. A l'origine, cette chieuse était venu pour lui reprocher de ne jamais venir la voir – quand on la voyait, on comprenait un peu – et elle avait vu le gamin qui avait toujours les yeux dans le vide et était toujours aussi muet. Forcément, elle avait voulu en profiter pour en faire son dîner. Mais Joshua avait fermement refusé, et la discussion avait dégénéré. Le point positif de ce petit éclat de pouvoir, c'est que l'emmerdeuse s'était retrouvée à la porte. Fantastique. Le plus comique, c'est que par la suite, Syorah avait adoré le gamin, une fois celui-ci ayant retrouvé la parole, mais pas la mémoire, et quand il eut l'âge, ils sont devenus le trio, avec Yann, le plus chiant que la terre est pu porter en son sein – il ne connaissait pas les Maraudeurs…

Forcément, avec les années, il avait fallu instruire le gosse, histoire qu'il ne devienne pas analphabète et inculte, et pour ça, c'était Adès qui s'y était collé. Ne vous fiez pas à son nom, ce gars est un amour. Enfin, autant que peut l'être un vampire cinq fois plus vieux que Dumbledore lui-même. Il était en quelque sorte le mentor de Joshua, et était devenu le père de substitution de William, Joshua ne tenant absolument pas à tenir ce rôle. Lui, il était son pote et son colocataire, et durant ses jeunes années, son grand frère. En fait, oui, on pouvait plutôt les considérer comme des frères, vu leur complicité. Lui, ce qu'il lui avait appris, c'était à devenir un as en art martial et en maniement des armes, blanches comme à feu. William avait réussi seul à adapter sa magie à ses besoins, personne ne lui ayant jamais appris, car personne ne le sachant vraiment. Pas pour rien qu'on l'appelait la magie instinctive. Même si dans le cas de William, ça avait depuis longtemps dépassé ce niveau.

William était lui aussi devenu tueur à gage. Comme il le disait à Joshua, c'est de l'argent plutôt facile, et en plus, il n'était pas vraiment coupable, ne faisant que suivre les demandes qu'on leur faisait. Certes, il n'était pas obligé de travailler et pouvait se reposer sur les ressources de Joshua, mais sinon, il s'ennuyait, et puis ça l'amusait, comme il le disait si bien. Côtoyer un vampire n'a pas que des bons côtés… William n'était cependant pas devenu un vampire. Il tenait encore à pouvoir voir le soleil. Peut être un jour, avant d'être vieux et ratatiné, mais pas encore.

Il devait donc se nourrir. William pouvait cependant se targuer d'être sans aucun doute le seul humain à être apprécié par les vampires et autres créatures sanguinaires, et à n'avoir rien à craindre d'eux. En effet, le charisme du gosse les avait tous fait fondre. Il avait été adopté à l'unanimité. Il était même devenu en quelque sorte la mascotte, depuis qu'il avait écrasé sur son propre terrain – les sabres – le Big Boss, comme ils disent tous. Un vampire dénommé Luan. Ce mec était en fait un crétiniste enfoiré, mais bon, vu qu'il tabassait tout le monde dès qu'on le contrait, personne ne disait rien. Y'en a d'autre que ça amusait. Mais quand William est arrivé, il a voulu le jeter dehors ou le mordre, vu que c'était un humain. Tout le monde était près à s'interposer. Mais William a joué le jeu, et il a gagné. Depuis, on ne l'a pas revu (Luan), ce qui ne faisait pas une grande perte.

Quand on dit mascotte, on dit surtout que tout le monde l'écoutait, mais il ne donnait pas d'ordre, et tout le monde l'adorait – peut être un peu trop pour certains... Il demandait, après, soit on faisait, soit on faisait pas. Tout le monde dans les bas quartiers de Londres le connaissait. Surtout que c'était un sacré danseur, et musicien – voir chanteur, mais ceci n'était qu'arrivé qu'une fois par une soirée bien arrosé (les humains tiennent très mal l'alcool) - quand il s'y mettait – assez rarement tout de même. Mais le spectacle valait le détour. C'était une des raisons qui faisait que le bar/boite de Adès avait autant de succès.

Et, deux jours auparavant, un homme bizarre était venu lui donner du boulot. Enfin, bizarre… C'est vite dit, parce que des gens bizarres, il en voyait tous les jours. Celui-ci avait les cheveux longs, le teint cadavérique – mais ce n'était pas un vampire, ça Joshua lui avait assuré – les yeux très noirs, et habillé avec une cape. Bref, ils ressemblaient pas mal aux clients du Devil's Nest, d'après la description de son presque frère. Mais il ne l'avait pas vu, Joshua l'avait rencontré, et l'homme – il n'avait pas donné de nom ni de raison, après tout, ça ne les regardait pas, et ils s'en foutaient – lui avait donné tous les renseignements nécessaires. Et donc, depuis il suivait un dénommé Gabriel Delacroix. Il avait demandé expressément à ce que ce soit William qui fasse le boulot. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il était presque sur que ça avait à voir avec ses précédentes missions.

Mais autant le personnage avait l'air intéressant, autant sa vie était d'un ennui… L'homme était plutôt grand, svelte mais musclé – enfin, d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir sous son costume trois pièces qui avait du lui coûter autant que son loyer – un visage aristocratique qui allait de pair avec son nom, et des cheveux blond, presque argenté, magnifiques – il se rappelait avoir vu un vampire hongrois avec des cheveux dans ce genre là… Chic type. D'après William, ce jeune homme était vraiment très beau. Même s'il n'aimait pas les bourgeois. Parce qu'il y a une différence entre riche et bourgeois. Riche, on a du fric, mais on dévalise les magasins des grandes marques dès qu'on peut, on s'achète des voitures de sport pour aller à fond sur l'autoroute de nuit pour qu'il n'y ait personne, on va en boite, bref, on sait quoi faire de notre vie. Alors que les bourgeois, c'est coincé, ça a des bonnes manières – tandis que les riches s'en balancent totalement – ils vont dans des endroits chics, certes, mais pas branchés, ou alors, la musique, c'est de la musique classique – ça, c'est pendant que les riches sont en boites – ils vont de réception ennuyeuse à réception où on s'emmerde pendant que les riches glandent dans leur appart aussi grand qu'un terrain de foot… Bref, le compte bancaire est le même, mais les vies divergent totalement.

Et sérieusement, la vie de ce blondinet n'était pas trépidante, oh, loin de là. Par exemple, la veille, il était allé à une réception dans un manoir somptueux, mais la musique, c'était de la valse. William avait donc attendu, perché sur un des arbres. Il s'était même endormi. Mais bon, malgré cet aspect platonique, William avait la désagréable impression qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, qu'il n'était pas le seul à suivre ce blondinet à la vie ringarde. Et il était persuadé que ce n'était pas des concurrents. Mais bon, après avoir scruté les alentours pendant trois bonnes heures, il ne pouvait que venir à la conclusion qu'il n'y avait personne. Il devait se fier à sa vision. Et pourtant…

Et aujourd'hui, à un cocktail tout aussi ennuyeux que celui de la veille, William avait décidé de passer à l'attaque. Il commençait à s'ennuyer, et ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas vu Yann ni Syorah. Encore moins Adès, et il avait entraperçu Joshua alors qu'il rentrait chez lui. Comme il était pas là la nuit…

Cependant, il n'avait pas encore vraiment choisi sa méthode d'exécution, alors il avait prévu plusieurs alternatives : poison, poignard, pistolet à assembler – oui, oui, ça existait – et même des fléchettes et des étoiles – pour le plupart empoisonnées. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il avait le sentiment que ça allait être dur à faire. Pourtant, là, la victime était seule, alors que les fois précédentes, elles étaient entourées de toute une flopé de gardes du corps. Enfin, il allait bien voir…

Il se dirigea donc vers la réception, et il bâillonna et ficela un des serveurs, avec dans l'intention de lui piquer ses fringues et sa place. Mais il n'allait pas le tuer, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il enfila donc les vêtements de serveurs – pas terrible, mais bon, il ne pouvait pas faire son difficile – et se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être les cuisines. Décidemment, les gens ne faisaient absolument pas attention à leur environnement, car personne ne remarqua l'absence du petit brun qui était dehors, et sa soudaine apparition. Mais en fait, ça l'arrangeait. Il commença par faire un petit repérage des lieux, tout en servant des coupes de champagne à ces alcolos en devenir. Il repéra trois portes donnant sur l'extérieur, deux dans la pièce et une dans les cuisines, plus les baies vitrées largement ouvertes qui donnaient sur le jardin pour ceux qui avaient envie de prendre l'air. Il pourrait à la limite passer par là, mais c'était le moins pratique, il y avait une sorte de mini forêt autour, et Dieu seul savait quand elle pouvait finir, et surtout où – aussi, avec qui.

Il vit à ce moment là les grandes vitres remplies de fresque juste au dessus des escaliers. Et en derniers recours, il pourrait casser les vitres et sauter, même si elles se situaient à cinq bons mètres du sol. Sa magie se chargerait d'amortir la chute pour ne pas qu'il se casse quelque chose. Et pendant qu'il avait la tête en l'air pour regarder une possibilité d'échappatoire, quelqu'un lui rentra dedans. Et ce quelqu'un n'était nul autre que Gabriel Delacroix. Ce dernier regarda William, méprisant, et fit remarquer :

« Le service laisse à désirer. Ils engagent n'importe qui maintenant…

-De nos jours, les serveurs s'adaptent aux clients, que voulez vous… »

Le bourgeois blond attrapa un rictus agacé et ses traits étaient hautains. Il n'avait pas du comprendre l'allusion… Il devrait s'estimer heureux qu'il n'y ait aucune coupe sur son plateau, sinon, elles auraient malencontreusement ruiné son costume hors de prix, et William n'aurait plus eu qu'à mettre le feu… Ah, il n'avait pas pensé à l'immoler, mais à la limite, pourquoi pas…

« Enfin, excusez ma maladresse Monsieur… Vous désirez une coupe de champagne ? »

Il acquiesça, le regardant hautain. William du se faire force pour ne pas lui coller son poing dans son nez parfait. Ca lui aurait fait une belle jambe, tiens !

Il se détourna donc pour aller chercher une coupe de champagne dans les cuisines, et en profiter pour y verser une dose de poison. Finalement, il allait se faire un plaisir de tuer cet idiot maniéré… Il se dirigea donc de nouveau vers cet crétin arrogant et égocentrique à n'en pas douter, et lui tendit sa coupe, toujours sur un plateau. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il contamine monsieur avec la sous catégorie tout de même. Il retourna donc dans les cuisines, déterminé à quitter ces habits merdiques. Il cru entendre le jeune noble marmonner « quel crétin ces moldus. » mais il se dit qu'il avait du mal entendre, parce que ça ne voulait rien dire, et que cet abruti semblait tout de même instruit. En fait, c'était en son devoir de l'être. Bref.

Il redéposa donc les affaires du petit brun qu'il avait bâillonner, lui faisant un petit sourire d'excuse au passage, et retourna voir son entreprise. De là où il était, il voyait tout mais personne ne le voyait. Et il fronça les sourcils face à ce qu'il voyait. Le blondinet était avec un homme plus âgé mélancolique – William avait un certain pouvoir d'empathie –, et avec un homme d'apparence froide et l'air peu amène. Et celui-ci était en train de _sentir_ un verre de champagne. Il en savait pas pourquoi, mais là, il le sentait assez mal… Mais le plus surprenant, c'était que « Gabriel » était toujours debout et bien vivant. Alors que le poison devait marcher quasi instantanément… Alors, soit il n'était pas humain et très coriace, soit il ne l'avait pas bu. Et William su que c'était la deuxième solution, et que l'homme peu amène était en train de définir ce qu'il y avait dans le verre qu'il avait donné à cet abruti aristocratique. Et le truc, c'était qu'il ne les avait pas vu, les deux autres gars… Or, il avait déjà plusieurs fois balayé la salle, et enregistré le visage de tout le monde, même ceux dehors... Etrange.

Il ne lui restait donc plus beaucoup de solutions… Soudain, les lumières s'éteignirent – panne de courant… C'est tellement facile de donner un coup dans les disjoncteurs… – et Lionel pénétra de nouveau dans la salle. La salle était toujours un peu éclairée par la lumière de la lune, parce qu'en plus, elle était pleine, et on pouvait distinguer les personnes. Il se plaça à coté des trois individus, et il sortit discrètement ses étoiles. Il sauta pile en face d'eux et il lança ses étoiles. Aucun corps ne tomba. Et pourtant, il ne manquait jamais son but. Le fait était que les étoiles avait atteint la cible… Mais Gabriel Delacroix était toujours debout et ses projectiles à terre… Il y avait, comme qui dirait, un léger problème…

« Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que je serais si facile à tuer ?

-Si… C'est d'ailleurs embêtant, je dois avouer… »

L'aristo s'avança un peu, et le dévisagea.

« Je me disais bien qu'un simple serveur ne pouvait pas être aussi malpoli et arrogant…

-Ca vous va bien de dire ça… »

Sans plus de mots, il sortit sa dague, et il allait la lancer quand une des deux personnes – celui qui avait pas l'air sympa – sortit un bout de bois. Il marmonna quelque chose et une lumière rouge sortit du bâton pour foncer sur William. Mais jamais il ne l'a atteint car celui-ci avait dressé une barrière magique instinctivement. Tout ce que William put penser fut « Et merde, sorciers… ». Et aussi que Joshua allait l'entendre.

oO°°OooO°°OooO°°Oo

Severus soupira, et maudit pour la vingtième fois depuis le début de l'heure – soit depuis trente minutes – le vieux fou qui faisait office de sorcier le plus puissant du monde, et occasionnellement son supérieur hiérarchique. Il avait un rythme de quarante cinq malédictions par heure envers le vieux mage, plus communément appelé Albus Dumbledore. Pourquoi les avait-il envoyés là ? Ah oui… Retrouver un crétin de moldu meurtrier à ses heures perdues. Merlin qu'il haïssait les moldus. Pourquoi avait-il quitté le Seigneur des Ténèbres, déjà ? Ah oui… C'était un mégalo barbare totalement psychotique à forte tendance schizophrène…

Tout ça pour dire que l'espèce de vieux timbré fossilisé – en fait, il ne valait pas mieux que Vous-Savez-Qui niveau torture de ses supporters, c'est juste qu'il inspirait plus la confiance derrière ses airs de Papy gâteau accro aux bonbons au citron – les avaient envoyés dans le Londres moldu. Quand il disait torture… Quel dépaysement aussi… Quelques jours auparavant, il s'était fait convoqué d'urgence dans le bureau du directeur, alors qu'il était en plein cours de sixièmes années Gryffondor-Serpentard – autant dire un cours explosif durant lequel huit élèves avaient été envoyés à l'infirmerie (dont une majorité de Gryffondor, bien sur) dont deux cas critiques, car leur poils de nez avaient été pris de l'idée saugrenue de faire de la concurrence à la forêt amazonienne, et leurs langues avaient voulu imiter des mongolfières. Et tout ceci avait eu pour conséquence fâcheuse d'obstruer les voies respiratoires, et comme la direction ne désirait pas de mort… (même si ça aurait libéré l'école d'un poids) – et il avait eu la désagréable surprise d'y trouver Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. Bref, les pires Gryffondor que l'école ait pu porter. Le fait que son filleul, Draco Malfoy, soit également présent avait toutefois équilibré l'équation.

Le directeur les avait donc informé que deux sorciers importants du Ministère – le Premier Ministre et le Ministre de la justice magique – avaient été tués par un moldu. Dumbledore avait su de source sure que c'était un tueur à gage du nom de William-Tout-Court qui était responsable. Vu que le Ministère n'avait absolument rien pu faire et qu'il était actuellement en crise du à la perte de deux des plus important administrateurs, il avait demandé l'aide du directeur de Poudlard. Il n'y avait qu'à espérer que Fudge ne récupérerait pas le poste. Il avait en effet été destitué de son poste face à son incompétence à faire face à retour de Voldemort, une dizaine d'année auparavant. En effet, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait réussi à mettre la main sur la fameuse Pierre Philosophale que Flamel avait confié à Dumbledore. Parce que justement, il avait été appelé par Fudge et n'avait rien pu faire.

Depuis que Vous-Savez-Qui avait récupéré son corps, il tentait de récupérer une armée digne de ce nom. Ça leur avait donc laissé un répit. Répit qui arriverait d'ailleurs bientôt à terme. Des deux côtés, on avait recherché le Survivant. Au bout de quelques années, ces recherches avaient été abandonnées. Rien ne servait de courir après un fantôme. Severus savait bien que derrière ses airs malicieux et pétillants, Albus se sentait terriblement coupable de ce qui était arrivé au jeune Potter. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul. Sirius Black n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même depuis la disparition de son filleul. Il se sentait autant – si ce n'est plus – coupable que Dumbledore pour n'avoir pas du protéger le fils de son feu meilleur ami. C'était un miracle s'il avait pu sortir d'Azkaban. C'était aussi un putain de hasard. Simplement Lupin qui avait réussi à mettre la main sur Pettigrew. Celui-ci était bien évidemment allé en prison. Mais pas pour longtemps. Depuis maintenant six ans, Azkaban avait été investi par Voldemort. C'était aussi une chance pour Black s'il était sorti avant, sinon, il serait mort. Bien que vivant ou mort, il semblait s'en foutre comme d'une guigne.

Il leur avait donc donné pour mission de retrouver ce moldu, et si possible de le ramener. Parce qu'il avait réussi à tuer deux des sorciers les plus protégés, et Albus, tout comme le gouvernement, aurait aimé savoir comment il s'était démerdé. Mais comme Snape et Lupin étaient deux professeurs, il fallait leur trouver des remplaçants le temps de mettre la main sur ce tueur à gage. Granger prendrait les cours de Snape – celui-ci avait d'ailleurs grincé des dents, mais la jeune fille ne pouvait pas aller sur le terrain, poursuivant ses études de Médicomagie en parallèle – et le directeur allait essayer de convaincre Moody de s'occuper des cours de Lupin pour une courte durée. Le diable s'il y parvenait. Si oui, les élèves allaient être traumatisés à vie. Black n'avait pas semblé vouloir y aller, mais Albus avait réussi à le convaincre. Les sarcasmes de Snape aussi. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas réagi comme ça.

Il avait été décidé – après maintes polémiques et nombreuses engueulades – que l'appât serait Malfoy. Rogue avait réussi à rentrer avec un certain Joshua, qui serait capable de refiler la mission au moldu qu'il cherchait, par l'intermédiaire de pas mal de monde – une bonne dizaine. Quand il avait fait face au personnage, habillé en Giorgio Armani, qui laissait entrevoir qu'il avait les moyens, Severus avait tout de suite vu que c'était un vampire. Même si ça ne se voyait pas du premier coup d'œil. Il avait refilé un endroit où il pourrait trouver Draco – qui portait alors le nom de Gabriel Delacroix – à une date précise. Il avait été surpris que l'homme ne lui demande pas de nom, pas de raisons. Juste du fric. Que le Ministère leur avait gracieusement refilé.

Si Draco avait été choisi, c'était surtout grâce à ses nombreuses relations avec la bourgeoisie moldue Londonienne. Il était ainsi invité à mains cocktails, des endroits où il était bien exposé, afin de pouvoir rapidement attraper le fameux moldu. La veille, il avait donc été invité par une certaine Daisy Stanford qui avait fait une fête en l'honneur de ses fiançailles. Même si on voyait bien qu'elle n'aurait pas craché sur le blond. Severus, Ron, Sirius et Remus étaient donc restés à l'extérieur, sous l'influence d'une potion d'invisibilité, afin d'essayer de repérer le tueur. Ils n'avaient rien vu, mais Remus avait clairement senti une présence. C'était visiblement un pro pour se planquer.

Draco était présentement à la réception que donnait une certaine Donna quelque chose – il avait oublié son nom – pour une raison dont il ne se souvenait même plus. Le va et vient des serveurs l'agaçait, et le snobisme dont pouvait faire preuve les riches de nos jours l'ennuyait prodigieusement. Et honnêtement, il se faisait chier. Il en était à prier pour que le tueur fasse son apparition. Et il savait que ses collègues se baladaient invisibles autour de la pièce. Alors qu'il observait l'architecture – totalement dépourvue de classe – du manoir, il rentra dans quelqu'un. Il s'apprêtait à faire des excuses froides, quand il vit qu'il avait à faire avec un serveur. L'éducation des Malfoy refit donc surface.

« Le service laisse à désirer. Ils engagent n'importe qui maintenant…

-De nos jours, les serveurs s'adaptent aux clients, que voulez vous… »

Le serveur le regardait également froidement, comme un simple serveur n'était pas censé pouvoir le faire, et Draco, lui, l'observait hautainement. Il avait parfaitement compris le sous entendu, et trouvait ce simple serveur bien gonflé de se permettre de dire ça. Quoique quand il le regardait bien, il avait l'impression que ce gars n'avait absolument pas sa place ici. Il avait un visage dénué d'émotions, comme Snape savait si bien le faire, puis fit un sourire dégoulinant d'hypocrisie. Draco était presque sur qu'il ne cherchait même pas à sourire vraiment.

« Enfin, excusez ma maladresse Monsieur… Vous désirez une coupe de champagne ? »

Les yeux du serveur brillaient bizarrement. Et il paraissait visiblement exaspéré. Très étrange pour un simple employé. Il acquiesça, ne se séparant pas de son air méprisant. Le serveur fit demi tour pour aller chercher sa commande, et Draco marmonna :

« Quel crétin ces moldus. »

Il revint, lui tendit son verre, et repartit sans la moindre marque de respect. S'il n'avait que ça à faire, il s'arrangerait pour le faire renvoyer. Il allait boire quand Severus apparut devant lui.

« Fais attention. Il y a peut être quelque chose dedans. »

Et il lui prit le verre des mains pour l'analyser. Sirius apparut à côté de lui, l'air toujours un peu absent.

« Où est Weasley ? »

Black sembla se réveiller. Il mit un certain temps pour répondre.

« Dehors. Je crois. »

Lupin n'était pas venu, car jour là, c'était la pleine lune. Pendant que Black observait d'un air distrait la salle de réception et que Snape analysait toujours son verre en fronçant des sourcils, Draco balayait la salle du regard pour essayer de revoir le serveur dans lequel il était rentré. Sans succès. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par son parrain.

« Il y a quelque chose dedans. Mais je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est… »

Puis soudain, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent. La salle était néanmoins toujours illuminée par la lune, le ciel était dépourvu de nuages. Il y eut un bref mouvement sur la gauche, mais personne n'y fit vraiment attention, jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette saute juste devant eux, lançant des étoiles – mais pas des sympathiques comme celles qu'on avait l'habitude de regarder émerveillé le soir. Etoiles qui tombèrent à terre. Forcément, Draco avait ingurgité une Potion d'Immunité, qui repoussait tous les sorts dans la mesure du possible, ainsi que les armes blanches. Si il lui avait tiré dessus, les balles ne seraient pas passé, mais sous la violence du choc, Draco aurait quand même récolté quelques bleus.

« Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que je serais si facile à tuer ?

-Si… C'est d'ailleurs embêtant, je dois avouer… »

Draco s'avança un peu, et l'homme qui était face à eux se révéla en fait être le serveur avec lequel Draco avait eu une altercation. Il n'était même pas étonné, il lui avait bien semblé reconnaître la flamme dans ses yeux. L'homme qui lui faisait face devait avoir son âge. Il avait des cheveux noirs très longs, des yeux verts qui étincelaient presque dans le noir, il était assez grand, même si moins que lui, fin et musclé. Bref, il était aussi canon que lui (N/A : Qu'il est modeste, le chéri). Il était habillé avec un pantalon noir déchiré un peu partout, avec des chaînes dessus et des grosses bottes noires en cuir avec des attaches en acier, avec pour haut une chemise noire et en dessous un débardeur ou un tee-shirt de même couleur, et il avait autour du cou un collier avec un pendentif bizarre. Il avait une cicatrice sur l'œil gauche, qui se prolongeait jusque sur son sourcil. Il dit calmement :

« Je me disais bien qu'un simple serveur ne pouvait pas être aussi malpoli et arrogant…

-Ca vous va bien de dire ça… »

En plus, il avait de la réparti… Il sortit ce qui semblait être un poignard, et s'apprêtait à le lancer sur le blond quand Severus intervint et lui lança un sort. Mais le sort rencontra une barrière. Barrière dressé magiquement par le supposé moldu. Celui-ci les regarda avec surprise avant de se reprendre et de se retourner et courir. Ce qui était embêtant, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas de sortie par là… Mais il eut bien vite la réponse quand aux intentions du brun, quand celui-ci sauta directement au deuxième étage, sans prendre le temps d'emprunter les escaliers. L'inconvénient était que le palier supérieur se trouvait à quatre bons mètres de hauteur… Severus jura :

« Nom de Dieu ! Il sait maîtriser la forme de sa magie ! »

Ils grimpèrent tous deux, Sirius étant allé se poster dehors et mettre Ron aux nouvelles et tenter d'intercepter l'individu. Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir le brun cassé le vitrail, et ensuite sauter. Il était cinglé ! Il allait se casser quelque chose à cette hauteur. Mais avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol, il y eut une brève lumière, et William – car c'était lui, forcément – arriva sans encombres, et courut aussi vite qu'il le put. Comprenant qu'il ne l'aurait pas là, Snape lui lança un sort de pistage, que le tueur ne sentit heureusement pas.

« C'est pas vrai… Un moldu, hein ? »

Ils descendirent rejoindre les anciens Gryffondor, pour ensuite effacer la mémoire des personnes présentes.

oO°°OooO°°OooO°°Oo

Après être sorti de la propriété, William se précipita vers l'un des bâtiments avoisinants pour récupérer sa voiture, dans le parking – pas ce qu'il y avait de plus discret, mais bon – et se dirigea bien vite – si des flics travaillaient encore à cette heure ci, il aurait eu quelques problèmes – vers les quartiers sud ouest de Londres, quartiers que toute personne normalement constituée évitait comme la peste (N/A : je sais absolument pas ce qu'il y a au sud ouest de Londres, mais pour les besoins de l'histoire, on va dire que c'est des quartiers glauques. En fait, je sais même pas s'il y a des quartiers glauques à Londres…). Il entra en suite en trombe dans le Devil's Nest – bien sur, encore ouvert à cette heure ci – et se dirigea d'office vers l'espèce de mezzanine, où il était sur de trouver Adès, et avec un peu de chance, Joshua. Mais, il n'y avait que le chauve (N/A : oui, oui, Adès est chauve, je trouve ça délirant.).

« Bah alors, p'tit, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? On dirait que tu viens de courir à travers le moitié de la ville. T'as fini ton boulot ? »

Oui, ça c'était Adès. Il pose trente cinq mille questions sans laisser le temps de répondre.

« Ben nan. Figure toi que c'étaient des sorciers !

-Des sorciers ? Où ça ? »

Joshua venait de sortir de nulle part comme seul lui peut le faire. Aux vues des couleurs peu habituelles aux vampires qu'il arborait, on pouvait de suite conclure qu'il venait de prendre son dîner. Ou petit déjeuner, si on regardait l'heure.

« Le gars que tu m'a envoyé tuer. Et il avait des gardes du corps, figure toi !

-Ah ? Ben le gars que j'ai vu, c'en était pas un.

-Le « Gabriel Delacroix », si. Mes étoiles ont rebondi dessus.

-Tes étoiles ont pas touché leur cible ? C'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche. »

William lui lança un regard qui aurait fait trembler tout autre que Joshua, Adès, Syorah et Yann. Au moment où le brun allait répliquer, une espèce d'émeute eut lieu à l'entrée.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? marmonna Joshua.

-Quelqu'un qui devait pas a du rentrer, répondit le maître des lieux (Adès, pas William). »

Les trois protagonistes se levèrent pour s'accouder à la balustrade face à l'entrée.

« Tristan, voyons, lâche le monsieur. Après, on se plaint de nos accueils déplorables. »

Ledit Tristan, un vampire brun tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, mais assez sanguinaires dans ses heures perdues, surtout quand il avait faim, jeta un regard dédaigneux à Adès. Après tout, tout le monde savait bien que Adès n'aimait pas se battre, et ne le ferait certainement pas pour un humain. Par contre, William…

« Tristan, sois gentil. Si t'as faim, vas voir dehors, dois bien y avoir deux trois camés qui se baladent. Ou alors, commande un pizza, bouffe le livreur, et file moi la nourriture. Mais laisse les messieurs tranquille, veux tu ? »

Le vampire marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante :

« Vous faites chier, vous, les humains. »

Et il sortit du Devil's Nest.

« C'était quoi ça ? demanda « Gabriel Delacroix », celui que le vampire avait menacé.

-Ce sont des vampires ! s'exclama un des trois gardes du corps du blondinet.

-Tiens, c'est lui qu'est venu me voir, remarqua Joshua.

-T'es vraiment nul, alors.

-Et pourquoi, cette fois ?

-Parce que c'est un sorcier, crétin. »

Un ange passa. Un troupeau de buffle bleu électrique passa. Un troupeau de dragons miniatures multicolores suivit le mouvement.

« Pourquoi ils ont réagi comme ça ? demanda le blond, cassant le silence pesant.

-Parce qu'ils ont la dalle, mais qu'ils ont la flemme de se bouger le cul pour aller chercher à manger. C'est livraison à domicile que vous faites là.

-Mais pourtant, vous êtes là, vous…

-Oui, mais aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours vécu parmis les vampires. »

Joshua cru bon de rajouter :

« En même temps, t'es amnésique. »

Un dragon miniature rouge et bleu passa à tire d'aile rejoindre son troupeau qui ne l'avait pas attendu le temps qu'il éteigne le feu qui s'était déclaré dans ses poils de nez. Qu'il fait dur d'être jeune et inexpérimenté. William marmonna un « faites le taire, par pitié… »

« Et si t'es là, c'est aussi parce que t'as démonté l'autre tas de muscles sanguinaire. »

Une boulette de paille roula au gré d'un vent totalement absent. Comme dans les westerns.

« Joshua, Tu m'as cassé mon effet là, espèce de vieux croûton fossilisé.

-Je ne suis pas vieux, abruti.

-T'as trois cent vingt deux ans, sombre crétin.

-Je t'emmerde, cucurbitacée périmée !

-Parce que j'ai une gueule de cucurbitacée, peut être ?

-Nan, c'est vrai… T'es plus vert. Courgette atrophiée, si tu préfères. Ou Concombre. Tu choisis… »

Silence très éloquent.

« Honnêtement, Joshua, ferme la. C'est un conseil que je te donne, là… »

Un bébé tortue pointa le bout de son nez, puis, face à la population – pour la grande majorité carnivore –, fila aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. On entendit un « Mais arrêtez de faire les cons cinq secondes, on a des invités ! ». Seulement, l'identité de la personne qui nous en fit part resta un mystère total. Même pour moi.

« Bref.

-Si vous êtes des vampires, vous devez soutenir Vous-Savez-Qui, déclara Celui-Qui-N'Etait-Pas-Censé-Etre-Un-Sorcier-Mais-Qui-En-Fait-En-Etait-Un.

-Vous savez qui ? Quel nom ! ricana Joshua.

-Qui c'est ? interrogea William tout en foudroyant du regard le vampire, qui râlait présentement contre « ces crétins d'humains qui font que chier leur monde »

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Le gars, qui en fait ressemblerait à une chauve souris s'il avait une cape, avait déclaré ça comme si c'était une évidence.

« Tiens donc. Encore un illuminé, marmonna le jeune brun.

-Un illuminé ? demanda le blond, perplexe.

-La personne qui se fait nommer comme ça, en plus de Vous-Savez-Qui ne peut qu'être mentalement dérangé. »

Il cru entendre un « vous imaginez pas à quel point », mais peut être que ses oreilles lui jouait des tours.

« Mais il a le soutien de votre chef, insista la Chauve-Souris.

-Qui ça ?

-Dracula. » répondit l'homme aux cheveux noirs – même si celui qui avait l'air un peu dans les nuages avait aussi les cheveux noirs.

Les réactions se firent diverses et variées : Adès secoua la tête et se pinça l'arrête de nez, Joshua jura, William roula des yeux, les autres vampires firent craquer leurs jointures. Et les nouveaux venus les regardaient comme ci ils étaient dérangés. Encore que, ça devait pas être tout à fait faux. Mais là n'est pas question. Soudain, une voix s'éleva, semblant surgir de partout :

« Vous faîtes erreur, mon cher amis, sur deux choses. La première, les vampires n'ont pas de président, pas de prince, encore moins de chef. Ils ont un mentor et un meneur. Et la deuxième chose, ce n'est sûrement pas Dracula. »

Tout le monde porta son attention sur la personne derrière William. Une silhouette enveloppée dans une lourde cape.

« Nan. C'est lui, déclara William.

-C'est exact. Mais il parait que Dracula est venu me rendre visite il n'y a pas longtemps, sans doute pour essayer de prendre ma place. La rumeur dit également qu'il a eu un léger incident avec la plaque d'égout devant la porte de service. Mais William, dis moi. Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ?

-C'est pas dur. T'es le seul qui a vraiment de la classe dans cette assemblée de chimpanzés apprivoisés. »

Il reçu en réponses une centaine de regards incendiaires, et le ricanement léger du nouveau venu. Il lui chuchota :

« J'ai l'impression que tu ne viens pas de te faire que des amis.

-Que veux tu. Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse. Tu me fileras un coup de main ? implora-t-il face à la décision unanime qu'il devait payer cet affront.

-On verra, on verra. »

Adès s'avança :

« Ca fait plaisir de te revoir, Nathaniel. Ca faisait longtemps. Toi, tu vas le payer. » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de son presque fils.

Lequel lui fit un sourire faussement innocent qui ne trompait plus le chauve depuis les sept ans du gamin. Nathaniel demanda alors :

« Qu'est ce que ces humains font là ? »

Les trois principaux concernés échangèrent un regard et haussèrent les épaules. William prit la parole :

« Alors là, aucune idée. »

Et les quatre personnes sur la mezzanine dardèrent de perçants regards sur les pauvres humains pétrifiés par ces vampires à l'attitude peu banale, voire carrément effrayante. Le rouquin, qu'ils n'avaient alors pas encore entendu, et que William n'avait même pas vu à la réception prit son courage à deux mains – hé ! Après tout, c'est un Gryffondor !

« Vous avez tué deux personnes hautement hiérarchisées (N/A : c'est que j'ai du vocabulaire moi) du gouvernement sorcier. Vous devez nous accompagner pour vous faire interroger. »

oO°°OooO°°OooO°°Oo

**Note d'Auteur : Oui, je sais, c'est pas très très long, mais je fais ce que je peux. Puis si j'avais pas coupé là, j'aurais du continuer encore longtemps. Ça m'arrive des fois, je m'emporte… **

**Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? Pas mal ? A chier ? Très con (pour ça, j'ai même pas besoin de vous !) ? Marrant ? On s'en fout ? **

**Bref, tout ça pour dire que vous pouvez sans problèmes laisser une review, votre ordi ne vous bouffera pas les doigts, je vous le jure (le mien a déjà essayé, mais bon, on me dit qu'il me ressemble), en plus, c'est gratuit (enfin presque, juste 30 centimes par lettre plus le prix de la connexion Internet), et c'est même pas long (à part si comme moi, vous adorez écrire des trucs super longs qui veulent rien dire et assomme un peu l'auteur, mais le fait rire). Enfin, pour ma part, je l'aime pas, ce chapitre, mais je pourrais pas faire mieux, ou pas avant loooongtemps… **


	3. Chapter 3

**De Sang Froid**

**Disclaimer :** Est-ce que j'ai des millions sur mon compte en banque ? Vous savez pas ? Bah moi si, donc non, je n'ai pas des millions sur mon compte en banque (même si ça me gênerait pas). En toute logique, les personnages mis en scène ne sont pas à moi. Mais si on me les offrait, je dirais pas non. En revanche, Joshua, Adès, Yann, Syorah et Nathaniel sont à Moua. (Qui d'autre aurait pu les inventer, de toute manière xD )

**Rating :** Bah toujours rien de spécial à signaler, en toute logique. Mais si vous aimez pas trop le sadisme, c'est pas pour vous (on me dit toujours que je suis sadique, et que mes fics me ressemblent, conclusion…)

**Genre :** N'à moi. Gros bordel, UA, Humour vaseux, mystère douteux. Du glauque aussi…Attation, risque de slash, mais bon, ça sera pas pour tout de suite

**Résumé :** Et si Vernon Dursley avait abandonné son neveu à l'âge de six ans dans une rue glauque de Londres ? Et si un vampire pour le moins singulier, car tueur à gage, tombait sur un petit garçon amnésique et le ramasse avec pour intention première d'en faire son dîner, mais finalement le prend sous son aile ? Et si, plusieurs années plus tard, un homme parvenait à tuer les sorciers les mieux protégés et se faisait traquer ? Et bah ça nous emmène dans les quartiers peu fréquentables et inconnus de Londres, avec un mystère et des emmerdes en plus sur les bras.

**Note d'Auteur :** Alors voilà, après je sais pas combien de temps d'attente, beaucoup, je sais, et j'en suis désolée, voilà ce nouveau chapitre. Et je peux vous dire qu'il m'a fait chier. Et pour les réponses aux reviews, je crois que c'est un peu vaseux, alors si y'en a qu'ont eu deux réponses, ou pas du tout, pardon xD. Parce que je me souviens pas trop de si j'ai répondu ou pas… En tout cas, merci à Kei.Otaru, à Elise, à Nicoco49, à Khisanth-91, à Jully Reed, à Adenoide, à Trunkya (Ah ! Enfin ;p), à 666Naku, à Marie, à Rim999, à Luke S. (tiens, je t'avais zoubliée ! et là, tu vas être contente : que daaaalle), à Nyora, à Cici8250, à Eeva, à Sargis Drake (gentil, pas bougeeer, pas tapeeer), à Ptiteetoile, à Ashura-Shiva (j'aime bien ton nom !), à wilam, à Rini, et à Eni. Waaaaaw, je suis contente ! ça fait du monde Et encore désolée. Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour publier avant de partir en vacances xD

**Chapitre 3 : Mais pourquoiiii ?**

Draco observait le brun, pour voir quelle serait sa réaction. Et il était sur ses gardes, ne tenant que moyennement à se faire surprendre – ce qui était arrivé récemment bien trop de fois à son goût. Et il en profitait pour détailler le jeune homme, maintenant qu'il pouvait le voir en pleine lumière : en fait, il était assez petit – bon, c'était pas un nain non plus, et il devait bien gagner sept centimètres avec ses chaussures –, mais bien proportionné, pas comme celui qui avait trahi les Potter, qui était petit, gros et moche. Il était fin, mais musclé – juste ce qu'il fallait pour sa stature. Et ses cheveux étaient… définitivement longs. _Très_ longs… S'il se battait souvent – et au vue de son environnement, ça devait être le cas –, Draco se demandait comment il s'arrangeait pour ne pas qu'ils le dérangent… Il semblait également que _William_ avait essayé de les attacher. Tout résidait dans le « essayer », justement, parce que, franchement, ça ressemblait à rien. Un blasphème pour lui qui mettait à tout moment un point d'honneur à avoir une coiffure ir-ré-pro-cha-ble, ce qui lui prenait beaucouuuup de temps – et qui lui amenait moult et moult sarcasmes, vous vous rendez compte ? – car il était dans le genre perfectionniste. Enfin, il devait cependant avouer que ça collait bien au style… à l' « arrache » du tueur en série.

Maintenant qu'il pouvait voir distinctement ses oreilles – sans commentaires –, il put remarquer plein, plein de boucles dessus. Beaucoup, vraiment. On pouvait même voir que le jeune homme semblait beaucoup aimer ce genre de chose, car il était allé jusqu'à se faire percer l'arcade sourcilière droite… La gauche, elle, montrait une étrange cicatrice. Son visage était quant à lui… et bien assez peu viril : il avait tout d'un androgyne, le corps comme le visage. Ses cheveux longs n'aidait pas à rendre le tout plus masculin. Après tout, ce n'était peut être pas l'effet recherché…

Et le fameux collier qu'il portait représentait en fait des serpents enroulés autour d'un symbole bizarre – il aurait bien dit une rune, mais il les avait étudié et ça ne correspondait en aucun cas à rien qu'il connaisse. Et il connaissait tout de ça, ne vous faite pas de fausses idées. Oui, oui, il était très modeste aussi. Un Malfoy, quoi.

Draco sortit de ses pensées Ô combien passionnante – il avait toujours eu cette manie de détailler les gens qu'il croisait et d'en faire un examen approfondi – quand la belette annonça, avec son tact légendaire :

« Vous avez tué deux personnes hautement hiérarchisées du gouvernement sorcier. Vous devez nous accompagner pour vous faire interroger. »

Le visage du moldu plus si moldu que ça resta de marbre. En fait, c'était le cas de le dire, car il avait le teint pale, donc l'effet était total (En plus, avec son manque de virilité, on pourrait presque penser à une poupée de porcelaine. Héhé, Draco se disait que si le principal intéressé avait vent de ce qu'il était en train de penser, il s'en prendrait une.). Il ne fit que hausser un sourcil, exactement comme Draco le faisait parfois. Ciel.

Un des vampires derrière lui, celui que Severus avait réussi à contacter, Jonas, ou il ne savait trop quoi et il s'en foutait, soupira fortement et sembla blasé. Quelque chose lui disait que les pensées qu'il avait à ce moment était assez dévalorisantes envers eux. Merlin, il ne fallait pas les caser tous dans la même catégorie que la belette. C'était offensant, vraiment.

Le chauve était, d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, amusé, par seul lui savait quoi. Et l'encapuchonné… et bien, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire quels étaient ses sentiments du moment, et pour cause, il n'avait toujours pas découvert son visage. Bizarre.

« Ah non, désolé, mais ça me dit pas des masses. J'ai jamais beaucoup aimé les Ministères. Puis c'est la faute du type aux cheveux gras. » A ces mots, Sirius sortit de son apathie et observa le jeune homme avec intérêt. Il était amusant. Toute personne qui faisait chier Severus Snape était amusante, en fait. Quant à la personne concernée, elle se renfrogna, et parut vaguement, mais alors très vaguement offensée. Petit con. « Il a voulu se débarrasser du blondinet snobinard, ce que je conçois parfaitement, et je n'ai fait que lui donner un coup de main. En même temps, je le comprends, j'ai jamais pu encadrer les aristos dans ce genre. De là à savoir que je ne l'ai pas fait de manière bénévole, il n'y a qu'un pas… »

Tous les vampires non concernés étaient retournés à leurs activités précédentes. Si ces trois humains parlaient avec le boss et les trois autres, ils étaient pas prêt à pouvoir être consommés. Ils devraient donc trouver leur bouffe ailleurs. Merde.

« Vous avez éliminé deux sorciers membres du Ministère de la Magie (« Et ? C'est tous des cons ! »). Vous devez passer un interrogatoire, pour pouvoir déterminer votre condamnation. Albus Dumbledore aimerait également s'entretenir avec vous. »

Draco se retint de souffler bruyamment, mais c'était tout juste. Y'avait pas idée d'être aussi débile, honnêtement. C'est sur que dire ça ôtera toute résistance au tueur à gage. C'est ça, compte là-dessus et va rôtir en Enfer. Abruti. Vu la tête que son parrain tirait, il en était venu à la même conclusion que lui : ils engageaient vraiment n'importe qui au Ministère. Le gars avait peut être raison, c'étaient tous des cons.

« Sans façons, merci. Ça y est, c'est imprimé ou je vous le répète en japonais ? »

Les sorciers sortirent leur baguette : Draco et Severus par mesure de précaution, Sirius parce qu'il s'ennuyait un peu – et aussi parce qu'il s'était dit que rester sans défense au milieu de beaucoup beaucoup de vampires, c'était pas vraiment le top – et Ron parce qu'il voulait foutre la pâtée à cet emmerdeur qui contestait son autorité.

William soupira et secoua la tête. Tssss, comme s'ils avaient une quelconque chance, franchement. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à les calmer à sa manière – pas la plus calme qui soit – il se figea avant de s'écrouler. Ah, il y avait comme qui dirait un léger problème. Les sorciers, bien sur ne savaient bien évidemment ce qu'il s'était passé (« Il a eut une crise cardiaque ? » « Arrête de raconter des conneries, Weasley. »), mais Joshua, comme Adès, si.

« Hum… Nathaniel, tu nous fait quoi là, au juste ?

-Je l'immobilise.

-Naaaaan, j'avais pas remarqué…

-Avec toi, on sait jamais…

-Je sais pas comment je dois le prendre… Donc ? Allez, explique toi !

-Oui, oui, deux minutes, on est pas pressé. » Il ne reçut que quelques regards sceptiques. « Bon, peut être un peu, oui. Bon, William doit voir Dumbledore. Non, pose pas de questions, c'est pas la peine, c'est comme ça et puis c'est tout. De toute manière, je dois parler au vieux débris, alors comme ça on fait d'une pierre deux coups. Je sais que le môme va avoir un rôle dans cette guerre humaine.

-Comme tu l'as dit, c'est une guerre humaine. Je vois pas ce qu'il vient faire là dedans.

-… C'est toujours un humain, tu te souviens ?

-Ah oui, c'est vrai…

-…

-Donc ?

-Fais moi confiance, bon sang ! C'est pas comme si j'allais faire quelque chose qui puisse lui nuire ! …

-…

-Oh, pitié, octroie moi un peu plus de crédibilité que ça, Joshua. »

Il ne put qu'abdiquer, toutefois peu convaincu. Il sentait que tout ceci allait devenir diablement épuisant dans les semaines à venir. Et il ne pouvait rien faire, que ce soit pour la situation ou contre Nathaniel. Il ne pouvait que laisser couler. Zut alors.

Nathaniel, en voyant Joshua finalement se soumettre (sans sous entendu vaseux, _merci !_), soupira : en voilà un de convaincu, restait plus que le principal concerné. Observant le jeune homme à ses pieds, il soupira – encore.

« Il va me tuer… »

Joshua, qui n'aimait que peu se faire moucher, retrouva sa bonne humeur. C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire : le jeune allait être tout simplement furieux. Aaaaaaaah, ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour être présent à ce moment là – à distance raisonnable, tout de même, il ne tenait pas à ce que les foudres de son frère d'esprit tordu lui tombe dessus, mine de rien. Adès, qui jusque là n'avait pas ouvert la bouche et qui suivait l'échange, amusé, marmonna finalement quelque chose comme « Le grand sage a parlé… », s'attirant le regard noir de Nathaniel. Tssss, toujours là pour enfoncer le clou, vous pensez bien. Faux frères.

« Il devra également se rendre au Ministère, intervint le roux. Il y tenait, à son interrogatoire.

-Pas question, répliquèrent les trois vampires. Si même Adès s'y mettait…

-Mais… »

Le rouquin cessa vite de parlementer devant la foule de regards menaçant portés sur sa petite personne.

« Allez à Poudlard, je vous rejoins là bas. »

Les sorciers, à qui était adressée cette directive, ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce.

« Bon, vous bougez oui ?! »

Ils finirent cependant pas s'exécuter de mauvaise grâce. Ils avaient quand même la raison de toute la merde de ces derniers temps sous la main, et voilà qu'on leur demandait « gentiment » de partir sans rapporter l'objet. Ça avait de quoi décourager et foutre en rogne, honnêtement.

Une fois les humains – enfin – partis, Adès et Joshua refocalisèrent leur attention sur Nathaniel.

« Nan, me regardez pas comme çaaaaaaa, vous savez que ça me met mal à l'aise… » Mais visiblement, les deux vampires n'étaient pas au courant de cet état de fait et prirent une expression diabolique à souhait. « Boulette…

-Héhé.

-Donc, arrêtez. Nan, mais vraiment, sinon je devrais sévir. Voilà, c'est bien.

-Alors ?

-Trop compliqué, je vous expliquerais plus tard. Je pensais, que peut être, j'arriverais avant tout ça, mais c'était sans compter sur cet emmerdeur que certains appellent Destin. Je vous jure que si un jour, je lui met la main dessus, je lui fous mon pied au cul.

-Mais comment tu peux savoir ça ?

-Tu oublies qui je suis, Joshua.

-Justement, non. Il est bien là le problème…

-…Tssss. Dans ce cas, tu oublies de qui je suis entouré.

-Ah.

-Oui, ah. Bon, je vais y aller, parce que si Liam se réveille maintenant, j'aurais risqué ma non-vie pour rien. Bye bye ! »

Il prit le corps mou du jeune homme dans ses bras, se faisait la réflexion qu'il faudrait qu'il mange un peu plus souvent et/ou régulièrement, car il était un peu trop léger, et transplana en direction de l'école. Une école, genre, une école de dingues, oui… Du fait de son statut de vampire et de certaines de ses connaissances – parfois extorquées de manières douteuses à but frauduleux – il avait la capacité de transplaner _dans_ l'école. Oui, oui, il y avait des barrières anti-transplanage et tout et tout, mais il allait pas non plus faire un débat sur le « pourquoi du comment il faisait jamais rien comme tout le monde ». Tiens, un point commun avec William… Question d'âge et d'amitiés particulières en tout cas…

Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, il préférait ne pas transplaner dans l'école mais devant. Déjà que les sorciers n'appréciaient que très, très modérément les vampires, si en plus il leur foutait en l'air toutes les affirmations dont ils étaient persuadés, bref, s'il transplannait devant leur nez alors qu'il n'était pas censé pouvoir le faire, ça allait encore apporter des merdes pas possibles supplémentaires. Plutôt que de se retrouver avec une ribambelle de baguettes pointées sur lui accompagnée de « oh par Merlin, vous êtes une créatures des Enfers, vous voulez tous nous tuer ! » et se prendre quelques sorts en pleine poire, il préférait encore marcher cinq minutes, merci bien.

Après avoir déterminer approximativement l'heure grâce au ciel – naaaaaaan, il n'avait pas regardé le soleil, mais la lune. Souvenez vous : vampire + soleil catastrophe – il se dit que vu l'heure très, très matinale, peut être, qu'avec un minimum de chance, il ne croiserait personne dans les couloirs. Mais visiblement, la chance, elle était comme le Destin, elle n'en avait rien à cirer du pauvre Nathaniel, car sitôt qu'il posa l'ombre de l'un de ses doigts de pieds dans le parc, il se trouva en face de deux jeunes gens, pile poil sur son chemin, _forcément, _sinon, c'est pas drôôôôôôôôle. Elèves qui d'ailleurs le regardaient fort curieusement – c'était pas tous les jours que l'on voyait un gars complètement enveloppé dans sa cape avec quelqu'un d'autre dans les bras.

« On vous a jamais appris que dévisager les gens, c'était malpoli ?

-Beeeeen, nan. »

Un des deux élèves, un blond qui semblait appartenir à Serpentard – comme c'est étrange – avait eu le culot de répondre. On pouvait pas dire qu'il manquait d'audace, en tout cas.

« … Ni à être poli envers les personnes qu'on a jamais vu, visiblement. Puis qu'est ce que vous fichez dehors à une heure pareille, pour l'amour de Dieu ?! »

Ciel. Il avait juré. C'était pas là qu'était le problème, mais plutôt dans l'injure elle-même. Oh ironie. Pour une fois, il aurait du se taire. Zut alors. Si quelqu'un venait à l'apprendre… Heureusement qu'un vampire ne rougit pas.

Les deux élèves bougèrent donc, semblant voir le danger où il était, grand bien leur en fasse, mais il ne rentrèrent pas au château, notez le bien, permettant à Nathaniel de passer et de les ignorer – non ! il n'aurait pas pu les contourner, faut pas trop lui en demander non plus. Mais restait que les deux élèves, le Gryffondor et le Serpentard – enfin une alliance entre les maisons, au plus grand désespoir des professeurs – se posaient encore de nombreuses questions sur cet étrange énergumène qui poursuivait son chemin. Le monde faisait des choses bizarres, parfois…

Nathaniel, de son côté, maudissait sa poisse habituelle. Y'avait qu'à lui que ça arrivait ce genre de merdes – et à Joshua. Et histoire d'enfoncer encore un peu plus le clou, il tomba sur autre chose dans les couloirs. Chose qui s'avéra être en fait un concierge, espèce rare et protégée, heureusement en voie de disparition. A croire que ces choses là ne dormaient jamais, ça faisait flipper.

« Qui êtes vous ?

-C'est vraiment la dernière chose que vous voulez savoir. Je dois voir le directeur, donc _cassez vous et laissez moi passer._

-Pourquoi ?

-Vous ne voulez pas le savoir. »

Sans perdre plus de temps avec cette chose digne des récits d'horreur les plus trash, le vampire continua son chemin, évitant d'un mouvement vif le concierge qui voulait l'empêcher de passer. Franchement, des fois, les humains faisaient vraiment preuve de crétinerie profonde, c'était vraiment hallucinant.

Il portait toujours le gamin dans ses bras. Pourquoi donc ne lui lançait-il pas un sort de déplacement ? Pour plusieurs raisons : parce qu'il ne désirait pas utiliser plus de magie sur le jeune homme, celui serait bien assez furieux comme ça sans rajouter ça, il avait _horreur_ qu'on lui lance des sorts. Ça tournait au cataclysme dans ces moments là. Ensuite, il était de toute manière dans l'incapacité physiques de le faire, alors bon. En effet, peut importe qui lui envoyait un sort, on ne pourrait pas le toucher. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Et ça le chiffonnait.

Il arriva enfin devant une statue pas très très esthétique, mais comme on dit, les goûts et les couleurs, ça se commande pas, ou comment faire fuir toutes personnes non désirée. Mais, bol ou pas, Nathaniel était quelqu'un de très obstiné – bien qu'il le nie tout le temps. Il regarda donc la… chose dans les yeux, et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle se décala, lui libérant le passage. Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point il était perturbant de regarder une statue dans les yeux, mais alors dans les yeux de celle-ci… Il soupira un bon coup – il avait vraiment l'impression de ne faire que ça en ce moment – avant d'emprunter l'escalier menant chez ce très vénéré Vieux Fou Albus Blabla Dumbledore.

Et il savait déjà que celui-ci savait tout ce qui avait bien pu se passer cette nuit, et également qu'il savait que le vampire était ici. Cet homme était véritablement crispant. Et aussi un manipulateur hors pair – bien que pas autant que lui.

Enfin quoiqu'il en soit, s'il survivait, la crise de colère qu'allait immanquablement piquer William devrait lui éviter toutes questions gênantes et curieuses, qu'il savait foisonnantes.

Arrivé en haut des escaliers – au nom de Merlin, comment ce truc fossilisé pouvait monter autant de marches sans clamser ? – il souffla un bon coup. Etonnant qu'un vampire puisse souffler alors qu'il ne respirait pas. L'heure de son testament avait sonné. Ne vous y fiez pas, ce n'était pas de cette bande de sorciers qui lui filait les pétoches. Plutôt le jeune homme qu'il portait. Ses colères étaient dévastatrices. Restait plus qu'à espérer que l'école ne s'effondre pas. En tout cas, ses fondations en seront ébranlées.

Il se jeta _enfin_ dans la gueule du loup.

* * *

Draco et compagnie s'étaient dépêchés de rentrer à l'école. Enfin, dépêcher, il n'avaient pas non plus eu à faire des pieds et des mains pour rentrer vite, un portoloin et hop ! retour au bercail. Car, personnellement, Draco ne savait pas vraiment comment pouvait réagir un vampire agacé, et il ne tenait pas à en faire l'expérience. Il n'était certes pas un froussard, mais un Serpentard, donc pas un Gryffondor qui fait les conneries d'abord, qui réfléchit ensuite, et qui se mord les doigts après, et il ne tenait pas plus que ça à finir en repas pour bêtes féroces, merci bien.

Bon, ok ! Ils n'avaient pas ramené le but de leur visite – et pas que de ça –, pour l'interroger et blabla bla, mais il était quasiment sur que la vampire, l'encapuchonné, Nathaniel, allait vraiment le ramener ici. Puis même si c'était pas le cas, ils avaient une bonne excuse : à quatre contre une centaine de vampire, ils ne pouvaient pas grand-chose.

Ainsi, pendant que son parrain faisait son rapport à l'aide d'insultes très diverses et variées – il n'avait visiblement que peu apprécié qu'un supposé moldu lui file comme ça entre les doigts, à lui, un espion ! – Draco plongea dans ses pensées – comme tous les jeunes de son âge, son esprit avait souvent tendance à s'égarer. Et là, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il avait l'_étrange_ impression que ces prochains mois seraient très folklo – et mouvementés. Mais dans quelle merde ils s'étaient encore fourrés…

La conversation s'arrêta d'un coup. D'un joyeux brouhaha digne de schtroumpfs de cinq ans hauts comme trois pommes – si Severus l'entendait, il était bien parti pour se prendre deux ou trois Impardonnables – à un silence radio – mais qu'est ce que c'était déjà ? – où on pouvait entendre les mouches voler. C'était assez déstabilisant, comme contraste. Enfin. La cause de ce beau désordre : le vampire venait de faire son apparition – mais comment il était rentré lui ? Certainement pas en disant le mot de passe –. C'était pas trop tôt ! …Bon, certes, il aurait très bien pu ne pas venir, personne n'aurait rien pu y faire, mais les faire attendre relevait d'un manque pur et simple de savoir vivre. Et oui, les habitudes, c'est comme l'éducation, ça mène la vie dure.

Deux yeux très très noirs qui s'étaient fixés sur les deux nouveaux venus finirent par se détourner, au bout d'un temps beaucoup trop long au goût de leur propriétaire. En effet, Severus trouvait ce tableau très – trop – fascinant. Le fameux charme des vampires. Mais il n'allait certes pas s'étendre là-dessus, hein… Mais bon, quelque chose venait casser la partie charmeuse de la scène : le vampire marmonnait. Oui, oui, vous avez bien lu, le vampire marmonnait seul lui sait quoi dans sa barbe inexistante. Et cela sonnait aux oreilles de Severus comme des supplications. Hum, son ouie devait lui jouer des tours. Mais… il n'empêchait que le vampire semblait « nerveux ». Oui, c'était vrai, les mots « nerveux » et « vampires » associés dans une phrase dans ce sens là, c'était assez étrange.

Et histoire de rendre le tout encore moins plausible, le vampire semblait même avoir _peur_. Snape avait une aptitude certaine à décrypter les émotions chez les personnes qui l'entouraient, statut d'espion oblige – bien que Dumbledore semble hors catégorie –, et le vampire suintait carrément d'appréhension – enfin, selon les termes Snapien, ne l'oublions pas. C'était définitivement pas normal. Car un vampire n'était censé pouvoir ressentir aucune émotion. Enfin, c'était ce que les livres en disaient, car Severus n'avait jamais été confronté à un vampire – même si tous ses élèves étaient persuadés qu'il en était un lui-même – et il n'avait jamais rencontré Dracula, grand bien lui en fasse. Oui, Dracula était un vampire hors norme. Et certains ouvrages pouvaient définitivement être considérés comme un vaste ramassis de conneries – notamment les œuvres de cet empoté de Lockhart. En gros, c'était pas avec ce genre de bouquins qu'il allait être avancé.

Mais bon, si on admettait que les vampires puissent éprouver de quelconques émotions, faire peur à l'un d'eux ne devait pas être à la porté du premier crétin venu, car d'après ce qu'il avait pu lire – et voir – ces bestioles étaient dans le genre surpuissante et presque invincible. Et ça, c'était certainement pas des salades. Diantre.

Le susnommé arrêta son monologue plus si intérieur que ça, le temps de déposer fort peu délicatement – c'était pas un vampire pour rien – son fardeau, qui, malheureusement, ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. Il alla ensuite poser son royal postérieur sur la chaise de l'autre côté du bureau, histoire de ne pas être trop près de la furie quand elle émergerait, et ne prêta pas la moindre attention aux sorciers présents dans le bureau, qui devaient se poser moult questions, notamment sur le comment il avait bien pu entrer, par la barbe de Merlin. Il fallut que Weasley l'interroge pour qu'il daigne leur prêter un peu d'attention. Un peu.

« Il faut le réveiller.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton revêche. Il avait pas que ça à faire, d'écouter ce que ces sorciers pouvaient bien avoir à lui dire. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

-Il faut le réanimer.

-Pardon ? »

Face à ce langage de sourds, Malfoy décida de prendre les rênes, car le vampire semblait particulièrement peu coopératif, et les capacités oratoires de Weasley en vadrouille.

« Vous l'avez stupéfixé. Il faut le désensorceler. »

Le vampire eut pour seul réaction de renifler dédaigneusement, et lança un « A vous l'honneur ! » avant de retourner dans son mutisme, dans le but vain de s'attirer les faveurs d'une divinité quelconque – ce qui pouvait prendre un certain temps, car le jour où il se repentira…

Le rouquin, prototype même du Gryffondor pur et dur, avec une patience digne d'un esquimau en excursion dans le Sahara, s'empressa de le faire et envoya donc un sort sur le corps à terre, ne prenant pas la peine de s'interroger sur le « pourquoi donc le grand balèze ne l'a pas fait tout seul ? ».

La seule réaction qui eut lieu lorsque le sort s'apprêtait à toucher le corps fut l'apparition d'une lumière émeraude à l'endroit où aurait du se produire l'impact, et le retour du sort à l'envoyeur – autrement appelé effet boomerang. Le rouquin évita le sort de peu, grâce à des réflexes sortis d'on ne sait où.

Nathaniel, bien que n'ayant pas suivi la scène – il adressait une supplique à Belzébuth, son vieil ami, bien que ce qui était demandé n'était pas dans ses cordes, mais il lui devait une faveur – était tout à fait au courant de son évolution – Nathaniel était comme les profs : il savait toujours tout et n'avait jamais tord, notez le bien – ne prit même pas la peine de regarder les sorciers lorsqu'il fit une remarque des plus pertinentes :

« Et voilà… »

Etonnement, cette déclaration couplée à la posture de l' « homme » laissait fortement à penser à un gamin qui boudait. Bien évidemment, jamais ne lui fera part de cette remarque, à part peut être un suicidaire, ou bien William.

Faisant preuve d'une bonté suprême – ça le perdrait un jour –, Nathaniel éclaira la lanterne des pauvres humains, qui décidemment ne comprenaient pas grand-chose.

« Cherchez pas, c'est juste que rien ne peut l'atteindre – moyens magiques comme moldus. Sa magie le protège de tout ce qu'elle pense néfaste pour William. Et non, ne me demandez ni pourquoi ni comment, j'en sais rien, et lui non plus, ajouta-t-il en désignant la masse toujours au sol.

-…Et vous ? insista Weasley. Bien qu'ici, la question soit judicieuse.

-Je ne suis pas considéré comme néfaste. Ou du moins, ne l'étais pas… »

Et oui, c'était ballot – ou pas de bol, tout dépend du dialecte. Enfin, la confiance, il pouvait se la mettre où il pensait. Merde. Les sorciers, eux, semblaient juger totalement incongru de faire confiance à un vampire.

« Et le sort de pistage que je lui ai lancé ? »

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah, Severus Snape, ou comment mettre le doigt sur le problème.

« Sa magie le protège, mais rien ne protège sa magie. »

Dumbledore sembla comprendre – en même temps, ne parle pas par énigmes centauriennes qui veut. Les autres… Et baaaah, les autres, déjà que pour le vénéré directeur, ils comprenaient vaguement une fois sur cinq, alors là, il fallait pas trop leur en demander.

« Donc, on ne peut pas lui lancer de sort ? conclut Malfoy.

-…Nan…

-Et on le réveille comment ?

-Ben, on le fait pas.

-Et bah, on est pas arrivé…

-Que nenni. Dans cinq minutes, il est debout, qu'est ce que vous croyez ? »

Nathaniel ne rajouta qu'une chose avant le cataclysme imminent :

« Et d'ailleurs, si j'étais vous, je placerais sur moi mon bouclier le plus puissant. »

Les sorciers, étant ce qu'ils étaient, soit des emmerdeurs invétérés, ou autrement appelé personnes prudentes, étaient pour ne pas prêter crédit à ce conseil, car il venait d'un vampire, et un vampire est tout sauf honnête, mais sachant qu'à force de jouer avec le feu, on finit souvent par s'y brûler les doigts, le firent quand même. Après tout, étant justement un vampire, il n'avait sans doute tout ça dans le simple but de meubler la conversation, et que donc, il avait probablement une bonne raison.

Enfin, tous sauf un, vous pensez bien. Oui, vous avez bien deviné, Weasley ne fit pas attention à ce commentaire. Ça ne faisait que la deuxième fois (si on compte la tentative de réveil) et comme on dit, jamais deux sans trois. Peut être un jour Weasley finirait-il par se servir de ce qui se trouvait entre ses deux oreilles – si tant est que ce ne soit pas que du vent.

Draco, comme Severus, avait bien remarqué que Weasley n'avait posé aucune protection autour de lui. Il s'apprêtait à lui faire une remarque s'y rapportant, quand sa nature profonde se rappela à lui : il était un Serpentard, diantre, il n'allait pas s'abaisser à aider ce crétin de Gryffondor. Il croisa le regard de son parrain et vit dans ses yeux la même lueur que celle que l'on pouvait trouver dans les siens : du sadisme pur et dur. Qui sait, avec un peu de chance, il pourrait rigoler un peu au dépend de cet illustre crétin.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps un quelconque phénomène. Au bout de quelques minutes, il y eut comme un tremblement de terre – rien de bien méchant, toutefois, juste de quoi faire flipper un peu tout le monde – et une vague d'énergie et de magie brute les percuta de plein fouet, mettant leur bouclier à rude épreuve. En fait, pour dire la vérité, seul Dumbledore et Nathaniel n'eurent pas grandes séquelles : le premier, n'étant pas considéré comme le plus grand mage de cette ère pour son excentrisme, ne vit que ses cheveux et sa barbe devenir une joyeuse pagaille, et le second, habitué aux sauts d'humeur de notre jeune ami, ne dut faire face qu'à la disparition de sa capuche, qui s'était faite la malle avec la légère brise qui venait d'avoir lieu, dévoilant par là son visage – enfin – et foutant une pagaille monstre dans ses cheveux qui étaient jusque là très bien coiffés. Merde alors.

Les autres… et bien, ils s'étaient laissés convaincre que tenir compagnie aux tapisseries de l'office tout au fond là bas était la meilleure initiative de tous les temps. Encore que pour Malfoy, Snape et Black, la présence de leur bouclier avait quelque peu amoindri le choc. Weasley, quand à lui… il venait encore de perdre quelques neurones pour cause de traumatisme crânien. Etonnant qu'il n'ait pas l'habitude, avec toutes les altercations qu'il avait pu avoir avec Malfoy pendant sa scolarité, et que donc, des contacts rapprochés (avec les murs, avec les murs…) avaient été monnaie courante. Car oui, Ronald Weasley et Draco Malfoy ne pouvait pas se voir, pas même en peinture – non pas qu'ils aient testé. Il était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'ils ne se soient pas encore entre-tués durant le laps de temps qu'avait duré cette traque.

Sans prêter attention aux sorciers qui se relevaient difficilement, quand ils le pouvaient, ni à celui qui l'observait curieusement, William se releva prestement, bien qu'il ait un putain de mal de crâne – y'avait pas idée de jeter les gens par terre comme ça – tout en jurant avec un langage très imagé. Il semblerait qu'il n'avait vu encore personne – sinon, il ne pesterait pas dans le vide…

« Mais bord – »

Il s'arrêta d'un coup. Il venait de se rendre compte d'où il était. Ou plutôt, où il n'était pas. Il remarqua les quatre sorciers au bout là bas, ceux qui étaient venus le faire chier jusque dans la boite d'Adès et qui l'avaient pisté. Bande de cons. Donc, il était en territoire ennemi. Ça, c'était pas bon pour lui… Visiblement, le rouquin là bas – le plus débile de tout le groupe d'après ce qu'il pouvait en dire – avait du mal à se remettre sur pied, et les autres semblaient légèrement mal en point. Le nez du blondinet pissait le sang. Mwahahahahaha, bien fait pour eux. Oui, vous pouvez le voir, William pouvait également prétendre au syndrome « J'ai-trois-ans-et-je-m'assume », qu'il avait piqué par ci par là. Il reprit pied avec la réalité – ce qui arrivait très, mais alors très rarement, comme vous pourrez le voir.

« Bon, okaaaay, _qui_ m'a lancé un sort ? Je sais pas encore si c'est pour le féliciter ou le démembrer sans anesthésiant… »

Il laissa le temps aux humains pour que l'information atteigne le cerveau. Ceux-ci n'étaient pas certains que le jeune homme soit sérieux, mais d'après le tête de psychopathe-tueur en série qu'il affichait à ce moment, il semblerait que si. Diantre, était-il réellement encore humain ?

« Bon, j'attend. Magnez vous, sinon je vous arrache à tous les tripes et je vous pends avec aux créneaux que doit certainement posséder ce château. »

Draco manqua de s'étouffer. Il manquait pas de culot, ça on pouvait le dire. Pour qui il se prenait pour les menacer ainsi alors qu'ils étaient sur leur territoire ? Et voilà qu'il se mettait à penser comme un chien. Bientôt, il ferait des réserves pour l'hiver, et ressemblerait à un écureuil… ou histoire de faire encore pire, à la belette. Ciel.

Avant d'avoir pu dire quoique ce soit au brun, le vampire s'approcha, et William parut surpris. Il ne l'avait pas vu. Les vampires étaient pleins de ressources. On pouvait voir un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres, à cause des remarques très sympathiques de son jeune ami. Et oui, ne l'oubliez pas, Nathaniel était un vampire, et par définition, un vampire, c'est sadique. Profitant de l'ersatz de calme que son apparition avait apporté, Nathaniel déclara :

« Sache qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait pu te toucher… »

William digéra l'information. Le silence se fit. Et la lumière aussi, par la même occasion. Si c'était pas un de ces sorciers qui l'avait touché, c'était forcément…

« Tu m'as vendu ?! Oh l'enflure. J'te cause même plus… »

Certes, c'était une remarque assez peu mature. Mais que voulez vous dire d'autres à un vampire surpuissant qui avait l'âge d'avoir connu vos arrière-arrière-arrière-…-arrière grands parents ? Les possibilités étaient assez réduites. L'information _complète_ donnée par Nathaniel finit par atteindre le cerveau.

« Atta deux minutes. Tu dis qu'ils peuvent pas me toucher ?

-T'étais pas censé me bouder ?

-Si, mais ta sentence attendra bien deux minutes le temps que t'éclaires ma lanterne.

-Pour ce que t'as entre les deux oreilles…

-C'est sur que niveau vide intersidéral, tu t'y connais. Que veux tu, c'est la faute de l'environnement. Je prends exemple sur mes mentors. Alors ?

-Si on t'envoie un sort, il se fait arrêter… » William sembla surpris. Nathaniel rajouta silencieusement pour lui : « Me dis pas que t'as pas remarqué…

-Tiens, j'avais jamais fait gaffe…

-Ca se dit adulte et ça a pas le sens de l'observation…

-Ca se dit vampire plus que centenaire et ça sait pas pourquoi…

-Sale gosse.

-Héhé. »

Severus se relevait difficilement, tout en observant – et en écoutant – les deux nouveaux venus. Plus le temps passait, plus il se disait que oui, ils étaient complètement et immanquablement cinglés. Pourquoi ciel tout ceci leur tombait dessus, uh ? Sur tous les putains d'êtres vivant magiques ou pas sur cette satanée planète, il avait fallu qu'ils tombent sur un vampire complètement allumé et un gosse trop puissant bien atteint. D'abord ils échangeaient un dialogue de sourds pourvu d'une maturité plus ou moins équivalente à celle de gosses de dix ans se disputant un jouet, et maintenant ils se fusillaient du regard.

Cependant, en observant ça de plus près, il put remarquer que ce n'était pas seulement des réactions dignes de certains de ces incapables à qui il essayait d'enseigner, mais que c'était tout de même un peu plus profond que ça : il y avait de la légilimancie dans l'air. Mais petit problème, ce n'était pas l'utilisation standard : normalement, on ne pouvait que voir certains des souvenirs et l'esprit de la personne mise sous le sortilège, mais là, ils semblaient tenir une conversation. Mais qu'est ce que… ?

« Ok, ok, admettons, mais c'est parce que c'est toi…

-Une si grande preuve de confiance me va droit au cœur (« T'en as pas. » « Fais comme si. »). Je dois me sentir honoré ?

-Absolument. Tu risques pas de voir ça tous les jours…

-Content d'apprendre que tu ne fais pas confiance au premier plouc venu capable de te raconter quelque chose qui tient la route…

-Tu crois que je te fais confiance ? Ha ha ha !

-Je devrais me sentir vexé, là…

-Mah nan mon chou, j'oublie juste pas que t'es un vampire. Et je crois que ça, tu dois plutôt le prendre comme un compliment, il me semble.

-Et si tu me fais pas confiance, pourquoi t'acceptes ?

-Mais siiiiiii, je te fais confiance. C'était juste pour t'emmerder un peu, je pensais pas que tu prendrais la mouche. Enfin, dans une certaine mesure : si tu me demandais de me jeter dans un volcan en activité pour la sauvegarde des éléphants nains roses en antarctique, je pense que tu sais où tu peux te la mettre, ta solution.

-Tsss, je te jure toi, on se demande quel âge t'as.

-Ouais, moi aussi.

-Mais ça répond pas à ma question.

-Je m'emmerdais un peu ces derniers temps…

-Mais tu passes ton temps à bosser depuis deux mois.

-Ouais, ben ça veut pas dire que c'est captivant. Tu vois le blondinet là bas qu'on m'a envoyé tuer…

-Et qui est toujours vivant…

-Ferme là. Donc, le blondinet, sa vie, elle est franchement nulle. Je me suis fait chier comme un rat mort. Puis les autres étaient pas mieux.

-Mais comment tu peux dire que tu t'ennuies si tu travailles ?

-Parce que. Bon, tu me laisses finir ou je me tire ?

-Tu vas nulle part. Raconte donc.

-Donc, je m'emmerdais, et un peu de distraction me fera pas de mal, et je suis de toute manière à même de me défendre seul.

-Et tout à l'heure alors ?

-Essaie encore une fois de me lancer un sort, et tout vieux vampire croulant que tu sois, tu le sentiras passer, très cher.

-Que de haine en ce bas monde.

-Et oui, la vie est rude chez les humains. »

Une fois leur échange fini, ils remarquèrent les humains devant le bureau du vénéré directeur, qui s'étaient enfin remis du choc, bien qu'il en manque un à l'appel, pour cause de séjour à l'infirmerie. Voyant la discussion terminée, ils reprirent place. Snape marmonna un vague :

« Vous excusez pas surtout…

-Sur que j'ai que ça à faire…

-Sachez, très cher professeur de je sais pas quoi, qu'il est extrêmement difficile d'arracher des excuses à ce sale gosse.

-Ferme laaaaaaa, Nathaniel.

-Aucun respect pour ses aînés…

-Quelle utilité ? »

Severus ne savait décidemment pas s'il appréciait ce jeune homme à l'esprit caustique ou s'il souhaitait le balancer par la fenêtre – bien qu'il fut prouvé que l'effet serait négligeable. Il possédait une répartie intéressante et un humour à toute épreuve, mais Severus n'aimait guère être la cible des remarques dans ce genre. En tout cas, il était très impertinent, et il avait grande envie de lui envoyer un bon Impardonnable, là tout de suite…

« Essayez juste pour voir… »

Snape en fut tout bonnement interloqué – ce qui arrivait très rarement. Il savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas parlé à voix haute – sinon, ça ferait longtemps qu'il serait mort – et étant un Occlumen, ce dernier n'avait pas pu deviner ses intentions. En fait, même s'il n'avait pas été Occlumen, il n'aurait pas pu… normalement. Et on ne pouvait pas lire dans les pensées. Alors comment… ?

« Bon, c'est pas que je m'emmerde, mais je sais toujours pas pourquoi je suis là. Je suppose que c'était pas pour le fun de m'assommer…

-J'ai comme l'impression que tu t'en souviendras longtemps.

-Oh que oui. Tu sais bien que j'ai horreur qu'on me touche.

-Certes, mais c'était pour la bonne cause.

-Alors ça, j'en sais rien et j'en ai rien à battre. Donc, qu'est ce que je fais ici ?

-Mais je te l'ai déjà dit…

-Naaaah, tu m'as juste dit d'écouter sans tout casser.

-C'est ce que tu dois faire ici : tu écoutes.

-J'ai l'habitude d'écouter ?

-Certes non. Mais cette fois ci, tu vas le faire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ça te concerne.

-Comme à chaque fois.

-Et que sinon, je t'emmènerai plus au manoir.

-Ca, c'est les vieilles menaces pour quand j'avais six ans. Puis j'ai plus besoin de toi, je peux y apparaître tout seul.

-…Depuis quand ?

-La troisième visite, je crois…

-…T'es vraiment chiant, tu le sais ça ?

-On me l'a déjà dit, oui.

-William, _s'il te plait_, écoute.

-D'accord, d'accord… »

Nathaniel trouva étrange que William ait abdiqué si vite. Avait-il compris que c'était important et capital pour lui ?

Dumbledore, qui avait compris que c'était à son tour de parler, prit la parole :

« Tout d'abord, le meurtre de deux personnes.

-…

-William ? »

Le vampire porta son attention sur le jeune. Celui-ci regardait par la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague.

« William… WILLIAM ! »

Le jeune homme sursauta, complètement ailleurs, et maugréa :

« Quoi ?! T'es pas obligé de gueuler, je suis à côté de toi et je ne suis _pas_ sourd.

-C'est pas sur. Tu pourrais répondre quand on te parle.

-Tu m'as dit écouter, pas répondre.

-Parce que tu peux me dire ce dont Dumbledore vient de parler ?

-On a pas la même notion d'écouter, il semblerait… »

Des fois, ce môme était _réellement_ insupportable. Même au bout de toutes ces années, Nathaniel ne parvenait toujours pas à s'y habituer.

« Donc à chaque fois qu'on te demandait d'écouter, c'était du vent…

-Mais non ! J'écoutais.

-Et pour toi, écouter, c'est quoi ? »

William ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire. Une sourire qui pouvait paraître _vraiment_ horripilant.

« Oh, s'il te plait, pour _une_ fois dans ta vie, tu pourrais pas écouter, voir même _répondre_, si besoin est ?

-Je vais essayer, mais je te promets rien. »

Le directeur aurait pu trouver ce jeune homme et cette situation amusante, si elle avait eu lieu dans un autre contexte. Après tout, _William_ pouvait être considéré comme un meurtrier. Ils avaient déjà certes tous tué dans cette pièce, mais hormis le vampire, aucun par bonté de cœur. Et il en avait fait son métier… Une fois que le vampire eut réussi à faire réagir son compagnon comme il fallait, il reprit :

« J'aimerais avoir quelques petits renseignements sur le meurtre de…

-Mais le blondinet est _pas_ mort, qu'est ce que vous me faites chier avec ça ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ?

-Pas la tentative d'assassinat contre Mr Malfoy…

-Alors pourquoi est ce que je suis ici ? Si c'est pas pour lui…

-Vous avez tué deux personnes de notre gouvernement surprotégées. Il nous fallait savoir comment, donc on vous a fait retrouver…

-Joshua s'est fait enfler en beauté, déclara William à l'intention de Nathaniel. Donc, qui ?

-Deux personnes…

-Soyez plus vague, là, je vois pas.

-Deux hommes…

-Ah, c'est déjà un peu mieux. Mais bon, j'ai eu pas mal de travail dernièrement, alors si vous vouliez bien être plus précis…

-Deux qui avaient un garde du corps…

-Attadez deux minutes, je réfléchis… Vu que c'était des sorciers, oui je vois. Finalement, ça m'étonne même pas que ce soient des sorciers, leurs fringues étaient trop bizarres

-Vous êtes un sorcier aussi je vous signale, grogna Draco. Il aimait peu se faire insulter, même si ce n'était pas directement, car bien évidemment, que ce soit la mode moldue ou sorcière, il était toujours habillé avec classe.

-Peut être, mais je m'habille pas comme un clown, merci. »

Draco se demanda si, par hasard, il ne devait pas prendre la remarque pour lui. Finalement, il laissa passer sans s'y attarder, ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment de s'énerver.

« Comment les avez-vous trouvé ?

-On m'a donné un lieu et une heure où je pourrais les trouver.

-Où donc ?

-Dans un vieux bar miteux dans le centre de Londres. Bizarre d'ailleurs, j'ai trouvé les deux là bas. »

Severus fronça les sourcils. L'investigateur était très renseigné, il semblerait, car les membres du gouvernement ne passaient que peu par le chaudron baveur. Et ce n'était pas bon, car si l'emploi du temps des personnes importantes dans ce genre étaient si faciles à trouver… Et il ne s'étonnait même pas du fait que le tueur à gage ait put trouver le bar, car même si vous êtes sorcier, si vous savez pas exactement où il est et ce que c'est, vous passez devant sans le voir. Il avait dépassé ce stade.

« Je vois. Et comment les avez-vous… euh…

-Abattus ?

-…Hum, oui. Donc, comment ?

-Vous voulez savoir comment je les ai tués ? s'étonna William.

-Exactement.

-Ben… J'ai fait comme pour les autres, je les ai flingués. Mais vous avez du le voir ça…

-Vous leur avez tirés dessus ?

-C'est ce que je viens de dire.

-C'était donc ces deux impacts que l'on a trouvés sur les cadavres. »

En effet, les sorciers légistes avaient trouvé deux trous béants sur ces personnes. Mais n'étant pas habitués à ce genre de blessures…

William se demandait le but de cette conversation. Si ces personnes étaient _si_ importantes, ils avaient du faire des autopsies. Donc, ils auraient du trouver tout ça. Donc, pourquoi, au nom de Dieu, ne le laissait-il pas tranquille ? Snape le sortit de ses pensées existentielles lorsqu'il lui demanda :

« Vous avez utilisé un sort avant de tirer ?

-…Ben, j'ai jamais jeté de sorts… »

...Jamais jeté de sorts… ? Comment ça ? Draco se demanda s'il ne se payait pas un peu leur tête. S'il n'avait jamais jeté de sorts, qu'est ce qu'il faisait ici ?

« Vous n'avez jamais lancé de sort ? demanda Snape.

-C'est bien vous savez répéter.

-…

-Calmez vous, Severus, intervint Dumbledore, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Avec lui, ça risque d'être dur.

-Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment.

-Ce n'en était pas un.

-Ce que vous pensez ou non, je m'en fous…

-J'vais le tuer. » marmonna Severus pour lui-même.

William s'amusait beaucoup. Ce n'était pas tous le jours qu'il rencontrait un homme comme ça, il en profitait.

« Voyons, calmez vous tous les deux. Jeune homme, vous dites n'avoir jamais usé de magie ?

-J'ai pas dit ça.

-Et qu'avez-vous dit alors ? interrogea Severus, acide. Il avait repris le contrôle de lui-même.

-Que j'avais jamais lancé de sort.

-Et où est la différence.

-Ici. »

A ces mots, William fit apparaître une flamme au bout de ses doigts.

« Là où vous, vous utilisez un sort, moi j'utilise la magie. »

Snape regardait le phénomène estomaqué. Ah ouais, quand même, il contrôlait un élément… Cependant, il n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'il avait dit.

« Quoi ?

-Aaaaah, cherchez pas, il a trop traîné avec Jillian, déclara Nathaniel. C'est en général dépourvu de tous sens.

-Je t'emmerde.

-Je sais, je sais.

-Donc, vous n'avez rien fait de spécifique ?

-Naaaaaaan ! Vous voulez que je vous le dise encore une fois ? J'ai _rien_ fait avant de tirer, _et non_, les balles n'étaient pas en kryptonite, en nitrate d'argent, en plutonium, ou encore en bouse de vache. Juste en acier.

-…Bouse de vache ?

-Ooooh, ne sous estimez pas les dégâts que ces choses peuvent faire. Ça peut même mettre un vampire à terre.

-Ah oui ?

-Et oui. Demandez lui.

-T'étais pas obligé de le dire, ça, grogna Nathaniel.

-Oh que si. »

C'était intéressant à savoir, en cas d'éventuels problèmes futurs. Et également, cela confirmait que ces deux ahuris était bon pour l'asile.

« Revenons en au sujet, vous voulez bien ? sourit Dumbledore.

-Faites donc.

-Rien ne s'est passé ? Les balles ont atteint leur but ? continua Snape. Il avait vraisemblablement pas l'intention de s'éterniser plus que nécessaire. Plus vite ces enquiquineurs seraient partis, plus vite la vie reprendrait un semblant de normalité.

-Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je ne serais pas là. J'aurais fini par me suicider ou m'expatrier à force d'entendre les autres débiles se foutrent de moi. »

William avait une répartie à toute épreuve. Et aussi un détachement fou.

« Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas retrouvé de balles ? S'ils en avaient trouvé, ils nous l'auraient dit... »

Draco regarda Severus, étonné. Il n'était pas au courant de ces légers détails. Ou bien… peut être qu'on lui en avait parlé, maaaaais… qu'il n'avait pas écouté. Encore. Il faudrait éviter de reproduire ce genre d'incidents, ça allait finir par lui porter préjudice.

« Aucune idée, mon ami.

-De quoi vous parlez ? s'agaça William. La patience n'avait jamais été un de ses traits de caractère.

-On n'a pas retrouvé de balles sur les cadavres.

-Ah non ? Sont peut être ressorties…

-Non.

-… Si vous le dites. »

C'était inquiétant : comment de simples balles avaient-elles pu tuer des sorciers ? Particulièrement _ces_ sorciers ? Et d'ailleurs, où est ce qu'elles étaient ? Peut être que les retrouver pourrait les aider, mais comme elles avaient disparues… Pfiou ! comme ça, volatilisées…

« Vous êtes vraiment sur que vous n'avez rien fait ? insista Severus.

-Oh, zut, moi qui croyais que vous n'alliez pas insister… Bon, je vais tout vous avouez… » Snape sourit. Et voilà, il avait _toujours_ raison. « Donc voilà, j'ai casé tout mon foutoir dans un pentagramme de sang d'ornithorynque et avec des bougies rose senteur œuf pourri – super important. »… Et il déchanta bien vite. « J'ai balancé une patte d'éléphant rose nain d'Alaska pilé – vous savez, le fameux éléphant en voie de disparition, donc c'est super rare – et j'ai sacrifié un bébé castor en chantant une formule pour faire le rituel de bénissement du Dieu Kwallalacépholuès. Conseillé par un gars au nom imprononçable, et ça marche super bien. Voilà, vous savez tout.

-Vous vous moquez de moi ?

-Mais non, voyons, vous vous faites des idées. »

Snape observait le jeune homme, presque blasé. Ça lui arrivait jamais d'être sérieux ? Le pire, c'est qu'il avait sorti tout ça d'un coup, sans réfléchir… On pouvait dire qu'il avait de l'imagination.

« Enfin… Pourquoi toutes ces questions, à la fin ?

-Parce que ces hommes étaient protégés de tous types d'attaques pour éviter les incidents de ce genre. Mais visiblement, ça n'a pas marché. En plus, le deuxième était encore plus protégé, mais ça, ça n'a visiblement posé aucun problème à votre entreprise.

-Ah. Et ?

-Et bien, on essaye de savoir pourquoi…

-Je pense que je sais, déclara Nathaniel, débarquant encore une fois dans la conversation.

-Tu penses ?

-…Nan, je suis sure.

-Ah ?

-Mais oui, tu sais, j'ai _toujours_ raison.

-Ouais, et moi je suis blond, je m'habille en rose, et je m'appelle Barbie.

-Tu m'avais caché ça.

-On évite de dévoiler ce genre de détails.

-Oui, je sais ça.

-Ah, toi aussi. Donc ? »

Mais Nathaniel, tout pas bon samaritain qu'il soit, était aussi un sacré emmerdeur. On est vampire ou on ne l'est pas, on est sadique ou on ne l'est pas… bref, on est Nathaniel ou on ne l'est pas.

« Youhouuuuu, la Terre appelle la Lune ! Allez, accouche ! Pousse encore un peu, on voit presque la tête.

-J'aurais du demander une péridurale.

-Peut être, mais de toute manière, l'anesthésiste est tombé dans un coma éthylique. Bon, accélère le mouvement, l'impatience commence à se faire sentir.

-Et ?

-Et les ennemis ne sont jamais loin.

-Euh ? » demanda Nathaniel en désignant les sorciers. « Bah, j'ai tout mon temps alors.

-Y'en a qui seraient capables de faire une césarienne. Et l'anesthésiste est toujours hors service.

-D'accord, ça va, ça vaaaa. Les exercices de respiration et de relaxation pour femmes enceintes, c'est pas à moi qu'il aurait fallu les apprendre…

-Nathaniel…

-Oui, ouiii, je sais. Donc… Ces deux sorciers étaient protégés quand ils se sont fait tuer ?

-Oui.

-Comment ?

-Magiquement.

-Ouais, ça, on s'en fout. Tant que c'est pas d'armures ou de gilets par balles qu'on parle, et encore, ça sert à rien.

-Quoi ?

-Et bien, William a du déposer de sa magie sur son arme, donc sur les balles, et quand elles sont arrivées sur les cibles, pouf, c'est passé au travers de vos protections, comme on coupe dans du beurre, et après, ça a du exploser, ou se désintégrer, là par contre, je ne sais pas trop, à cause d'un surplus de magie, avec toutes les potions, les sorts posés et tout…

-C'est impossible.

-De quoi ?

-Qu'il imprègne sa magie sur ce qui l'entoure.

-Ah, ça. William a toujours fait des trucs qu'il aurait pas du normalement.

-Quoi ?

-Il a toujours fait dans l'original.

-Je dois le prendre comment ? intervint William.

-Comme tu veux.

-Même s'il pouvait étendre sa magie, ça serait impossible, répliqua Severus. Il commençait à en avoir _un peu_ marre.

-Ah ? »

William haussa les épaules et soupira. Déjà, on parlait de lui comme s'il était pas là, et c'était agaçant, et les entendre débattre sur si oui ou non, il avait pu ou pas faire il-ne-savait-déjà-plus-quoi était assez…et bien, saoulant. Comme pour tous les jeunes, de son âge ou pas, lorsque la situation était royalement chiantesque, comme maintenant, il n'avait qu'une envie, aller dormir et s'enterrer dans sa chambre sans sortir pendant trois jours, sauf pour aller manger (forcément, il avait la salle de bain dans sa chambre, hein. Devenir cradingue, très peu pour lui), maaaaaaaaais… ces emmerdeurs ne semblaient pas d'accord. Ciel. Voilà que le gars aux cheveux gras commençaient à perdre patience, d'ailleurs…L'autre gars aux cheveux noirs était dans la lune – il avait un peu l'air tout le temps à l'ouest, en fait… –, et le blondinet semblait un peu dans le même état que lui : somnolant, il en avait ab-so-lu-ment rien à faire.

« Les sorciers étaient protégés –

-Par des moyens magiques, _oui je sais_. Je suis pas en décomposition, j'ai encore un cerveau (« Hum hum… » « Tais toi, sale môme »), je m'en souviens. Mais vous visiblement, vous devez avoir quelques problèmes : j'ai déjà di que ça avait servi à rien !

-Par les sorciers les plus puissants du monde magique ! continua Severus, ne laissant pas l'agacement le submerger. Ces deux là était définitivement _pires_ que Black et Potter dans leur jeunesse.

-De _votre_ monde, oui…

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? »

Dumbledore, lui, avait parfaitement compris et enregistré ce que le vampire avait dit. Et soit c'était très bon pour eux, soit très mauvais… Bon, Snape aussi avait compris, mais ce que cet ahuri sous entendait était tout simplement impossible. Cet illuminé ne pouvait _pas_ être ce que le vampire disait qu'il était. Il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus… Bon ok, non, il n'était pas banal, pas du tout même, mais oh ! il n'avait rien non plus d'extraordinaire. Même s'il maîtrisait la magie sans baguettes et un élément. Même s'il lui avait fait presque peur tout à l'heure…. Bon, ok…

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous avez à peine idée de ce que quelqu'un de _vraiment_ puissant est.

-Et vous oui, bien sur… »

Le vampire ne fit qu'un sourire sarcastique. Ok, le message était passé : un-zéro pour le vampire. Mais Severus ne pouvait toujours… ne voulait toujours pas croire que ce gamin arrogant pouvait être aussi puissant que ce qu'il disait… Mais… la magie sans magie était un acte très compliqué, acte de magie supérieur : n'importe quel crétin ayant un minimum de capacité magique et un peu d'entraînement pouvait maîtriser les sorts bénins sans baguettes. Draco, Black et lui-même le faisait. Lupin aussi. Mais quand à maîtriser la forme de la magie… Faire ce que l'on voulait de sa magie… C'était extrêmement rare. Les sorciers possédant cette capacité se comptait sur les doigts d'une main : les Fondateurs et Merlin. Et peut être Dumbledore et Voldemort, mais rien n'était sur.

Mais voilà que lui le faisait. Et le voir ainsi, sur sa chaise, complètement ailleurs, ayant décroché depuis un bon bout de temps, le confortait dans son idée : si c'était le cas, ce gamin ne devrait pas être aussi puissant. Il était tellement je-m'en-foutiste… c'était très risqué, on ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire… S'il s'alliait à Voldemort, s'il était si puissant, l'avenir s'annonçait mal. Et malgré ses habilités d'espion, il lui était impossible de dire dans quel camp ce jeune homme serait plus favorable d'aller.

C'est à ce moment là que le jeune homme sursauta, entraînant dans son mouvement le reste de la pièce dans son mouvement. Même Nathaniel, tellement il ne s'attendait pas à le voir bouger avant une demie heure. Et sauf Black, qui était toujours à l'ouest.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? S'enquit Nathaniel, curieux de savoir ce qui avait bien pu faire réagir William alors qu'il était dans une de ses phases « Je-fais-dodo-et-j'emmerde-le-monde ».

-Quelqu'un arrive… »

* * *

**Note d'auteur :** Mwahahahahahaha, j'ai voulu une fin sadique, j'en ai fais une ! Mais bon, j'ai du en faire des pages pour en arriver là xD, je voulais m'arrêter à 18 pages moi, à l'origine x3…

Enfin bref, on pourra _pas_ me dire que c'est pas long, parce que 24 pages, voilà quoi… Je me suis fait chier pour ce chapitre, c'est pour ça qu'il est arrivé _si_ tard. D'ailleurs, j'en suis vraiment désolée, hein…

Et bon, ça se barre un peu en live aussi, mais bon, on va pas faire gaffe… Donc, qu'est ce vous en pensez ? Héhé, on tape pas, non plus…


	4. Chapter 4

**De Sang Froid**

**Disclaimer :** Non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ce que je déplore particulièrement, parce que je dirais pas non à un peu de sous T.T. Mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a, hein… (quelques personnages sont cependant à moi, sont faciles à reconnaître, c'est les plus cinglés –presque)

**Rating :** Bah toujours rien de spécial à signaler, en toute logique. Un slash. Peut être. Dans méga super longtemps, dans ce cas xD. Super super longtemps...

**Genre :** N'à moi. Gros bordel, UA, Humour vaseux, mystère douteux. Du glauque aussi…

**Résumé :** Et si Vernon Dursley avait abandonné son neveu à l'âge de six ans dans une rue glauque de Londres ? Et si un vampire pour le moins singulier, car tueur à gage, tombait sur un petit garçon amnésique et le ramasse avec pour intention première d'en faire son dîner, mais finalement le prend sous son aile ? Et si, plusieurs années plus tard, un homme parvenait à tuer les sorciers les mieux protégés et se faisait traquer ? Et bah ça nous emmène dans les quartiers peu fréquentables et inconnus de Londres, avec un mystère et des emmerdes en plus sur les bras.

**Note d'Auteur :** Alors, je tiens à faire savoir que si ce chapitre arrive si tard, c'est en partie pas de ma faute, parce que mon ordi a décidé de pas être coopératif et que j'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où il bug avant que j'ai eu le temps de ne serait ce que de commencer à écrire… Ah, et j'ai décidé de prendre que les noms anglais, finalement (genre les noms de famille, Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, mais ça dépendra. Et les noms des maisons, aussi).

Enfin bon, maintenant, je tiens à remercier Kei.Otaru, Jully Reed, Cici8520 (Waw, 2 reviews pour le pris d'une xD), Zaika, Adenoide, 666Naku (et vuiii, tous des dingues, et ça va pas en s'arrageant), Nepheria4, J'en ai pas (original, comme pseudo, on peut dire xD), Caella (Héhé, 2 aussi, c'est cool, et non, je n'ai pas abandonné, jamais de la vie, je m'amuse trop dessus pour ça), La Rose de Minuit, à Luke S (toujours aussi grillée, et oui, on va tenir Willy éloigné de l'eau, surtout du lac, parce qu'en effet, un ça va, mais deux… Faudrait pas qu'en fait il soit un gremlins (il a la taille)), Rim999 (heureuse de pouvoir te décompresser ), HarryPottermanga, Trunkya, Isatis, Mo, Arkange, Winrii, Anne O'nyme et enfin Yaone-Kami. Waaaaaw, je suis contente, ça fait du monde.

Et je suis navrée de ce retard (même si on peut plus vraiment appeler ça un retard, tellement y'en a), mais ça fait plutôt super longtemps que j'ai fini le chapitre, mais j'oubliais tout le temps de le poster… (ou alors, je me disais que je le ferais plus tard, et j'oubliais encore). Bref, désolée

**Chapitre 4 : Et ça ne fait que commencer**

« Quelqu'un arrive… »

Ah ouais, quelqu'un arrivait… Nathaniel se demandait qui donc pouvait bien arriver pour faire réagir William aussi violement. Enfin, violement, dans des termes vampiriques concernant un tueur à gage névrosé : on se redresse vaguement (on envoie parfois quelques petites décharges électriques histoire d'en faire profiter les autres, faut pas être égoïste dans la vie), on jette un coup d'œil vitreux à droite, un coup d'œil vitreux à gauche, et pouf, on se repose tranquillos sur sa chaise sans explications, _bien sur_. Ceci fait, William posa – laissa tomber – sa tête dans un bang sonore – très grand effet de style – sur le bureau directorial. Bwarf, peut être que c'était pas si terrible, dans ce cas : Dracula, ou bien Voldemort. Trois fois rien.

Le silence qui avait suivi son peu de réaction fut interrompu par le brusque sursaut de la totalité de la pièce – sauf William, bien sur, qui avait toujours la tête dans le bureau et donc ne voyait rien. De toute manière, il était devenu archi dur à surprendre, et dans son état, une bombe nucléaire aurait pu exploser sous sa tête qu'il n'y prêterait même pas attention.

La raison de ce sursaut presque général s'avança jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Etant cette fois ci à la lumière, tous purent voir un homme – qui inspirait pas trop confiance –, grand, avec une grande cape aussi, des cheveux longs – visibles sous un espèce de chapeau – et on pouvait discerner dans son dos deux poignées d'ils ne savaient pas quoi. La voix de William, toujours avachi, s'éleva :

« Hey, salut vieux.

-Chuis pas vieux !

-Ouais ouais, on y croit tous. » marmonna William en se redressant dans un effort incommensurable. Il jeta un coup d'œil au nouvel arrivant. « Tiens, tu passes encore par les murs toi…

-Ouais, les portes c'est ringard…

-T'as été ringard pendant toute ta vie ? Si c'est pas triste…

-Ah nan, pas possible… ça doit être le contraire : ne pas passer par les portes, c'est ringard… Bizarre, ça sonne pas bien… Ca, c'est la faute à ta potion foireuse. Faux frère, tu m'as rendu ringard.

-Pour ce qu'il y avait à faire, marmonna William en baillant.

-C'est fou ce que t'es compatissant.

-N'est ce pas ?

-Salaud.

-Mwarf, de toute manière, avec ton chapeau, tu peux pas être autre chose…

-Ah ? Va falloir que je rende ça à Joshua, peut être…

-Naaaaan, il a vraiment ça dans sa garde robe ? Hahaha, il a du le piquer à mamie Gisèle…

-Qui c'est ?

-Cherche pas. Mais ça fait quand même un bail que t'as ça. J'aurais peut être pas du laisser le laisser traîner autour de ma casserole.

-…Uh ?

-Bah ouais, tous mes chaudrons ont explosé, j'ai fait avec ce que j'avais.

-Mais t'en as pas racheté genre une bonne douzaine y'a un mois ?

-Si si.

-Bon, va falloir aller en racheter alors. T'abuses, c'est chiant à trouver.

-Ouais, je sais.

-…Atta une minute papillon. On rembobine et on répète : le laisser traîner autour de la casserole. Qui ça ?

-Le pape, bien sur. Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?

-Lulu ?

-Waw, t'en serais presque intelligent.

-Presque. Il est étonnant que je sois encore en vie, dans ce cas…

-T'es déjà mort, tu sais…

-Certes, mais si n'importe quoi de cet abruti est tombé dans le truc que tu m'as refilé à boire, qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer d'autre. Je dois m'estimer heureux, je pense, d'être toujours entier et presque à l'identique.

-Presque ? Le chapeau ?

-Précisément.

-…Mais tu vas arrêter d'insulter mon animal de compagnie, hareng farci ? Puis c'est quand même pas de sa faute si tu t'es décidé à porter cette horreur. »

Se disant, le tueur à gage s'était levé rapidement et avait vite fait de coller son pied dans la tête de l'inconnu, qui devait bien faire une vingtaine de centimètres de plus que lui, mais qui ne put rien faire pour se défendre. La pauvre victime s'effondra sous la puissance du choc, parce qu'il fallait pas croire, mais il avait beau être petit, il avait de la force dans les jambes, le jeune, sur le dos, avec un Nathaniel penché au dessus de lui.

« Oh, salut Chef ! J't'avais pas vu ! »

Nathaniel grimaça.

« Arrêteras tu un jour de m'appeler comme ça ?

-Nope.

-Sale gosse.

-Ca, ça peut marcher sur William, mais moi je suis trop grand pour ça.

-Hey, comment je dois prendre ça, tête d'endive ?

-Comme ce que t'es : un nain.

-Répète un peu ça, asperge dégarnie ?

-Nain de jardin ?

-J'vais le crucifier, déclara William.

-Yann, tu sais quoi ?

-Pas encore, Chef, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

-Cours, Môsieur est un peu sur les nerfs.

-Un peu ? »

Sans attendre de réponse ou de réaction, il passa le premier mur à portée de main. Il traversa une demie seconde trop tôt pour pouvoir entendre William souffler, un peu blasé :

« Ca, c'est vers l'extérieur, triple buse. »

On put entendre un vague cri surpris.

* * *

« Mais quel abruti…

-Quelle vulgarité pour un aristo…

-J'ai un nom, je te signale.

-Barbie ?

-…QUOI ?! Nooooon !

-Ah ? J'aurais cru, pourtant… »

Draco commençait à trouver cet énergumène particulièrement agaçant et tête à claques. N'y avait-il personne pour le bâillonner ? Ça ferait des vacances, parce que niveau grande gueule, le brun n'était pas en reste, oh non, loin de là. Et quand c'était vous dans son champ de mire, et bah il vous lâchait plus… Encore pire que son très cher parrain envers les Gryffindor – il voulait bien avouer ça – en général, Longbottom en particulier.

Nathaniel décida de stopper le début de la joute verbale – c'était le genre de truc qui pouvait vous amener loin, ça…

« Bon…

-Oye, dis l'ancêtre (« Hey ! »), je suis obligé de rester ?

-Oui.

-Bah tant pis, rétorqua William en se levant. De un tu peux te débrouiller sans moi, de deux, faut que je retrouve l'autre ahuri avant que le soleil se lève, parce qu'il aura pas posé de protection, comme d'habitude, et de trois, il va probablement faire des conneries. Et c'est pas drôle s'il les fait tout seul. »

Le tueur s'approcha de la fenêtre du bureau et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec. Draco, décontenancé – et fraîchement réveillé – se pencha vers son parrain, ayant besoin de faire quelque chose – même si ce n'était pas l'activité la plus passionnante et intelligente à faire – et lui demanda :

« Qu'est ce qu'il fait ?

-J'ai une tête à le savoir ?

-En fait, oui. C'est bien pour ça que je te pose la question…

-Ca pourrait être pour passer le temps…

-Oui mais non. Puis je me suis dit qu'avec tous les illuminés que t'as eu en cours, t'as bien du en avoir un comme lui.

-Merlin merci, non. Sinon ça ferait belle lurette que je serais allé tenir compagnie aux ours polaires.

-J'ai toujours pensé que c'étaient des copains à toi…

-Je te prierais de te taire Draco. Il n'est jamais bon de se mettre un Maître des Potions à dos.

-Pas la peine de s'énerver… »

Pendant ce temps à, William s'était accroupi sur le bord de la fenêtre, avec la manifeste intention de… sauter.

« Ah nan nan nan, tu bouges pas. Reviens poser ton postérieur ici, sale gosse ! » siffla Nathaniel.

Mais William était ce qu'il était, il ne prêta pas la moindre attention au vampire – en fait, il l'avait même pas entendu – et sauta.

« Ca y est, c'est clair, net et précis, ce mec est complètement cinglé. Y'a au moins vingt cinq mètres d'ici au sol.

-Oye, j't'ai entendu, snobinard ! Mais te fais pas de soucis, je suis encore entier ! » hurla William, la voix étouffée par la distance.

Draco ragea un peu. Si seulement, _si seulement_ il s'était ramassé… Rah, il en loupait pas une. Nathaniel souffla :

« Parle à mon cul, ma tête est malade.

-Ah mais nan, mon cul il est trop loin pour t'entendre, l'Ancêtre !

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, Nain de Jardin !

-Dans tes rêves, fossile. Bon, maintenant… Ooooh, mon amouuur, où donc êtes vouuuuuus ? Pourquoi m'avoir quitté ? Toute mon âme vous réclame, mon cœur se flétrit de votre absence ! Je vous aime ! Venez me rejoindre !

-Oh ma douce, que d'agréables paroles ! Ma personne désire la votre ardemment ! Approchez donc, gente dame.

-Quel chemin me mènera à vous ?

-A gauche ! … Non, c'est de l'autre côté qu'il faut aller, là, c'est à droite… Faudrait songer à différencier ta gauche de ta droite mon chou.

-Oh oui, je cours, je vole pour vous rejoindre ! Je –

-Ca va, rien de cassé ? Faut le faire pour se casser la gueule sur… un truc invisible…

-Ce manque d'élégance mérite une punition, vil maraud !

-Que de violence, très chère… Pourquoi donc ?

-Vous êtes rustre ?

-…

-Là, t'étais censé nier, tête d'endive…

-C'est pas comme si tu m'aurais cru.

-Certes…

-Mais –

-Tiens, j'l'avais pas vu le lac… Faut le faire. Tu sais nager au moins ? Youhou, répond un peu, débile, histoire de faire savoir que t'es pas encore mort…

-Au secouuuuuuurs ! Y'a un poulpe ! J'ai horreur des tentacules !

-Bah démerde toi pour te sortir de ce merdier tout seul, manquerait plus que je me mouille, tiens… »

* * *

A la fenêtre du bureau du directeur, Nathaniel soupira. Ces deux crétins ne s'arrêteraient donc jamais…

« Ils sont toujours comme ça ?

-Je les trouve assez peu démonstratif comparé à d'habitude…

-Ah ouais…

-Professeur Dumbledore, je crois que vous pouvez vous faire du souci pour votre école…

-Mais pourquoi tu veux absolument démolir le mur ? Utilise la porte ! Ou au moins une fenêtre, espèce de crustacé décomposé ! … Non, mais je t'ai pas dit de défoncer la porte, juste de l'ouvrir… Tu pourrais pas être civilisé pour une fois ? Cro-Magnon !

-J'ai cru comprendre

-Et reviens là, Ô vampire dégénéré, sinon le soleil va se lever, tu vas cramer et foutre le feu à la forêêêêêêêt…

-Ouais, d'habitude, c'est pire, marmonna Nathaniel.

-Et ben, ça doit pas être triste tous les jours, remarqua le blond.

-Non, juste à se taper la tête contre les murs…

-Non, mais laisse mon pantalon tranquille, s'pèce de Mort Vivant à deux noises ! »

* * *

« Alors, Vampire Nathaniel, qu'avez-vous à nous dire qui requiert sa présence ainsi que la votre ? attaqua d'emblée Dumbledore, repassé en mode « je-veux-des-réponses »

-A votre ton, on pourrait croire que vous auriez préféré qu'on ne soit jamais venu…

-Vous n'avez pas idée, soupira Snape.

-Pas vraiment, répondit le directeur, ne tenant pas compte de la remarque de son enseignant, mais la logique aurait voulu que vous nous fuyiez comme la peste…

-Je n'ai jamais été un grand féru de logique, voyez vous. Aucun d'entre nous.

-C'est possible, mais il n'y a apparemment aucune raison à votre présence en ces lieux.

-Si. Une.

-… Oh, vraiment ?

-Oui oui. Quelqu'un m'a dit, que peut être, William avait quelque chose à faire ici. Mais bon, comme ses « peut être » sonnent souvent comme des « sans doute », j'ai préféré pas prendre de risque. Mais bon, il est resté vague… »

Draco, à qui la logique de la conversation échappait, peut être parce qu'il venait seulement de commencer à écouter, intervint :

« Vague… Par rapport à vous ?

-Oui oui. J'ai toujours été très clair moi.

-Aw. Et y'a déjà quelqu'un qui l'a compris ?

-Hm… Pas vraiment, non.

-Et vous suivez ses conseils ? »

Définitivement, la logique des vampires échappait totalement à Draco. Non pas que ça l'intéresse énormément, mais c'était toujours bon à savoir. Mais bon, ça dépassait l'entendement là. Soit les vampires étaient les êtres les plus malins qu'on puisse voir, soit c'étaient les plus grands abrutis de la création. Difficile à croire, mais la frontière était fine…

« Vu que c'est une des seules personnes n'étant pas touchée de crétinisme congénital, oui. Il n'est certes pas souvent clair, pour ne pas dire jamais, mais si je devais suivre les conseils de débiles comme Yann ou William, on courrait à notre perte…

-ON T'A ENTENDU ! »

Ce hurlement commun venu d'on ne sait trop où eu le mérite d'en faire sursauter plus d'un. Nathaniel grimaça :

« Je l'emporterais pas au Paradis, celle là… »

Draco ne voyait pas pourquoi _ce_ vampire avait l'air aussi défaitiste et accablé. Qu'est ce que les deux crétins en bas pouvaient bien inventer de _si_ terrible pour que ce terrible vampire redoute autant leurs foudres.

« Mais que désirez vous ?

-Laisser William ici.

-Ha ha ha, vous êtes un comique vous. » intervint Severus, qui avait l'air tout sauf amusé. Il était tout simplement hors de question de laisser cet espèce d'ahuri au même endroit que lui.

Dumbledore ignora – encore une fois – la remarque de son enseignant.

« Pourquoi ?

-Parce que William est un humain. Et qu'il est temps qu'il côtoie autre chose que des buveurs de sang. Il n'est pas très sain pour un mortel de rester trop longtemps en compagnie de personnages aussi radicalement différents. Et qu'il se forge sa propre opinion.

-Il n'a pas l'intention de devenir lui-même un vampire ?

-Sans doute que si, un de ces jours. Mais il n'y a pas que ça, vous pensez bien. Je ne peux pas dire que je désapprouve ce qu'a fait William de sa vie, en rapport avec son métier. Pour nous, les vampires, tuer est devenu une nécessité – aaaah, je vous vois venir avec vos « Il y a d'autres moyens ! ». Sans doute est ce vrai, mais là n'est pas la question. Mais pas pour William. Je ne veux pas qu'on lui inculque le principe de « tuer, c'est mal, il ne faut pas » - de toute manière, vous n'y arriveriez pas – ou que tout est blanc ou noir. Là, maintenant, si vous demandiez à 'Liam s'il souhaite tuez quelqu'un – je veux dire par là réellement, sinon, il vous répondrait « Oui, cet emmerdeur de Yann, il me fait chiiiier depuis des années » - il vous répondra que non. Il ne tue pas pour lui, il tue pour les autre. Pour le moment. Viendra un jour où ceci changera probablement. Un jour, un gars se mettra sur son chemin, et peut être qu'il se dira « Lui, il m'emmerde, je vais le butter. ». Enfin, je dis ça, mais il est possible que ce ne soit pas le cas. Mais je préfère ne pas prendre de chances.

-Concrètement, vous voulez qu'on « humanise » votre protégé, non ? demanda Snape. Après cette effusion de débilités, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Personne ne s'attendait à ça.

-En gros, oui. Il ne changera pas radicalement : il continuera de tuer, peut être même continuera-t-il son métier actuel. Mais il le fera pour une bonne raison. Et pas parce qu'il aura envie. Il n'éprouvera pas de remords quand il tuera quelqu'un qu'on lui aura demandé d'éliminer. Il n'en aura pas non plus sur un champ de bataille. Et croyez moi, il est mieux de ne pas se demander « Mais de quel droit je fais ça ? ». Il le fera sans se poser de question, parce qu'il l'a toujours fait, et parce qu'il se battra contre des emmanchés qui sèment la destruction. Parce que ne vous faites pas d'illusions, on est peut être considéré comme neutres pour le moment, mais arrivera bien un jour où la guerre viendra à notre porte, et plutôt bientôt, en fait. Nous aussi, nous allons devoir nous battre. »

Un silence s'abattit après ce discours. Non, vraiment, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça. Les vampires étaient vraiment d'étranges créatures… Puis Snape tiqua :

« Vous allez vous aussi entrer en guerre…

-C'est en effet ce que j'ai dit.

-Mais pour quel camp ?

-Ah, certainement pas celui de Voldemort. Y'a Dracula là bas… »

De nouveau un silence. Oui, les vampires étaient d'étranges créatures. Mais étaient-ils schizophrènes ? Parce que passer d'un comportement tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux à _ça_…

« Non, plus sérieusement, Voldemort est un peu dérangé. Un peu beaucoup, même. Et puis, ses idéaux ne sont pas pour nous. « Je suis le plus grand, je suis le plus fort, courbez vos échines devant moi, bande de cloportes ! ». Y'en a qui aime, mais très peu pour moi. Bon, va bien y avoir quelques crétins qui vont rejoindre Dracula, mais la majorité partage mon point de vue. »

Dumbledore était pensif : tout ce que disait ce vampire était très bon pour eux… s'ils décidaient à une entente et non pas de la jouer solo.

« Vous voulez donc laisser votre protégé ici…

-C'est ce que j'ai dit, oui.

-Il acceptera ?

-Sûrement pas.

-Mais…

-Il n'a pas le choix, » ricana Nathaniel. Il était cependant sur qu'un jour au l'autre, William lui ferait payer ça. Mais il aurait eu l'occasion de se marrer d'ici là. Beaucoup. « On a des préparatifs à faire, et on a pas besoin de lui dans nos pattes.

-Dit comme ça, on dirait que vous le considérez comme un boulet… déclara Severus.

-Ah ? Non, pas vraiment – à part quand il se met à cuisiner ou faire des potions.

-Très bien, annonça Dumbledore, (« QUOIIIIII ? » « Voyons, calmez vous, Severus. »). Mais j'aimerais bien savoir l'identité de ce jeune homme.

-Comment ça ? Vous connaissez son nom, je suppose.

-J'ai des raisons de penser que vous savez exactement qui il est.

-Et vous avez raison. Mais je ne vais pas vous le dire, ça n'est pas utile. Et c'est moins drôle.

-Vous avez un sens de l'humour particulier, marmonna Draco.

-Vous le découvrirez bien un jour ou l'autre, je vous fais confiance sur ça.

-Il faut juste qu'on arrive à lui tirer les vers du nez ?

-Ha ha, non, je ne pense pas.

-Il refusera de nous dire son nom peu importe comment on s'y prendra ? s'étonna Draco.

-Non, il l'ignore lui-même.

-De quoi ?

-Il est amnésique. »

* * *

« Comment ça, amnésique ? On lui a jeté un sort ? demanda Draco. Tout ceci était _bizarre._

-Non, on pense que c'est du à un traumatisme. Joshua l'a ramassé dans un état épouvantable.

-Dans ce cas, comment vous savez qui il est ?

-J'ai mes sources, sourit Nathaniel.

-Vous ne nous le direz vraiment pas, n'est ce pas ?

-Tout à fait. De toute manière, je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Histoire d'interférence, à ce qu'on m'a dit.

-Pourquoi ne lui avoir rien dit ?

-Je pouvais pas, je viens de vous dire, souffla le vampire.

-Et on a pas compris pourquoi, déclara Draco.

-Que c'est étonnant…

-Pardon ?

-Non, rien.

-Mais dans ce cas, il n'est pas connu de l'administration ? interrogea Dumbledore.

-Et bien… Si, mais encore une fois, vous pouvez pas le savoir. Si vous recherchez des informations sur lui, vous ferez chou blanc. Plus tard, ça sera inutile.

-Je vois…

-La raison pour laquelle Poudlard est l'un des seuls endroits où je peux l'envoyer. Outre le fait qu'il ne puisse pas blairer le Ministère. Puis, qui d'autre que vous serait assez cinglé pour écouter un vampire ? »

* * *

« Pourquoi nous dire tout ça ? demanda Snape. Il était suspicieux. Il trouvait le vampire un peu trop coopératif.

-Comment ça ?

-Vous nous donnez un peu trop d'informations par rapport à tout à l'heure…

-Oh. C'est parce qu'il y avait William.

-…

-Non, sérieux, ce môme est une furie quand il s'y met. Même si je vous le souhaite pas, vous allez forcément en être témoin un jour ou l'autre.

-Ce que Severus veut savoir, ce n'est pas pourquoi vous le faites maintenant, mais pourquoi vous le faites tout court, intervint Draco, laconique.

-Oh, d'accord. Suffisait de demander. C'est juste que pour que vous me croyiez, je ne pouvais pas me contenter du strict nécessaire, ça n'aurait pas été suffisant. C'est donnant-donnant.

-Et qu'est ce qui vous disait qu'on vous croirait, même avec ces informations ? grinça Severus. Ça y était, il était de mauvaise humeur.

-Mon petit doigt ?

-…

-Votre directeur est complètement fou ?

-…

-Ben quoi ? On peut pas tout savoir non plus, dans la vie. »

* * *

« Oh, une dernière chose avant de retrouver les deux autres abrutis…

-Vous allez nous dire maintenant que le garçon est un loup-garou/furie/goule/veela/elfe/fée/ange ? (Rayer la mention inutile), demanda Severus. Encore une fois, il craignait le pire.

-Demander à 'Liam s'il est un ange ou un elfe et vous vous retrouverez avec un attribut en plus dans un endroit particulier.

-Quoi ?

-C'est hors de votre portée, cherchez pas.

-Quoi donc ? demanda alors le directeur. Il avait beau en avoir vu des vertes et des pas mures, là, il craignait lui-même le pire, à l'instar de son enseignant.

-Il ne peut pas rester seul ici.

-Hein ? »

Nathaniel soupira. Ce qu'ils pouvaient être lents, parfois… ou alors, ils se voilaient bien la face. Ou la technique de l'autruche. Mais quels boulets.

« Il y aura perpétuellement quelqu'un avec lui. Genre le type de tout à l'heure. »

Ah ben tiens. Qu'est ce qu'il disait ? Severus ne devait qu'à son incroyable self control de ne pas s'être d'ors et déjà jeté par la fenêtre.

« Vous êtes sur que vous n'êtes pas du coté de Voldemort ?

-Non, j'y suis pas. Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'on dirait que vous voulez nous achever, là…

-Ca serait pire, sinon. Vous ne survivriez pas deux heures seuls avec lui.

-Et à quoi d'autres ahuris serviraient à part le rendre encore plus invivable ?

-A calmer ses ardeurs. Parfois, il a des idées très débiles qui peuvent tourner au désastre – il a déjà failli tuer quelqu'un comme ça –. Et c'est pas vous qui l'en dissuaderiez.

-Bon sang, on est en période scolaire… On va tous crever… marmonna Severus pour lui-même.

-Vous êtes du genre optimiste, vous, remarqua Nathaniel, amusé, histoire de changer.

-Je suis juste réaliste, répondit le Maître des Potions.

-Je te plains, Parrain, ricana Draco.

-Trop gentil.

-N'est ce pas ? Heureusement que je reste pas dans cette école de dingues…

-Oh, monsieur Malfoy, ça me fait penser que le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal aurait besoin d'aide pour ses cours… commença le Directeur.

-Dites plutôt que vous avez besoin d'autre chose que ce débile qui sert de professeur, grogna Snape.

-Hm… Certes. Bref. J'aurais besoin de vous ici.

-C'est William qui va être content, ricana Nathaniel. Son protégé semblait positivement adorer le blond.

-Par Merlin… »

L'expression de soulagement du blond avait fondu comme neige au soleil. Il était maudit. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication à ça. Il était maudit ET le directeur avait un sens de l'humour particulièrement sadique, aussi. Pourquoi il disait pas non ? Parce qu'on en peut pas dire non à Albus Dumbledore. C'était impossible – et suicidaire. Vous ne saviez pas ce qui pouvait vous tomber dessus…

* * *

« Bon, allons retrouver les deux autres dégénérés avant qu'ils ne détruisent votre école ou qu'ils ne tombent sur quelqu'un…

-Ca risque d'être compliqué, c'est l'heure du petit déjeuner.

-Ciel. Il est déjà si tard ? Dans un certain sens, heureusement que William a rejoint Yann, sinon, j'aurais eu un joli tas de cendres à ramener à la maison…

-Ca aurait été tellement mieux…

-Vous direz pas ça quand il vous sauvera d'un lancer de boule de bowling…

-De quoi ?

-De boule de bowling. Vous savez, les oreilles, ça se lave…

-Je vous emmerde.

-Quelle vulgarité, pour un aristo…

-Mais puisque je vous dis que j'ai un nom !

-Ah… Tant mieux pour vous. Ça peut être utile, un nom…

-Mais vous avez pas bientôt fini ?!

-Fini quoi ? J'ai encore rien commencé… »

Là, Draco était au bord du suicide. Quand est ce que ces ahuris allaient finir par devenir sérieux ?

« J'en ai maaaaaarre, souffla-t-il, pas loin de la crise de nerfs.

-Ben alors, filleul, on supporte pas de se faire charrier ?

-…

-Ooooh, je vois. Tu me fais le coup du regard noir « ferme-là-ou-je-te-tue ». Mais c'est moi qui te l'ai appris, t'as oublié ? »

Et voilà, Draco avait une personne de plus à ajouter à sa liste « des gens que je dois absolument tuer le plus vite possible ». Si c'était pas malheureux.

« Si tu veux, _Parrain_, je peux ne pas me contenter que du regard.

-Tu me fais peur, ironisa Severus.

-Tu fais bien…

-C'est sur qu'une horde de Mangemorts, comparée à toi, c'est un apéritif.

-…Depuis quand tu me vannes, toi ?

-Depuis que je sais que l'autre espèce de débile va me pourrir la vie chaque jour que Dieu fait pour encore quelques mois.

-…Bonne réponse. Tu penses que si on allait voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres là maintenant, il accepterait de nous écouter avant de nous découper en petits morceaux pour nous donner en pâture aux tyrannosaures ?

-Je ne crois pas, non…

-Dommage…

-Vous voulez que je vous serve d'arbitre et de commentateur pour votre joute verbale ? On en est à quatre – un pour Snape, intervint Nathaniel, un peu blasé. Des conneries comme ça, il en entendait bien assez pour pouvoir s'en passer en compagnie d'inconnus.

-Quoi ? grogna Draco.

-En gros, t'as aucune répartie, blondinet.

-Mais de quoi je me mêle ?

-Qu'est ce que je disais. Et je m'en mêle parce que vous empiétez sur le temps imparti pour retrouver William.

-Parce que vous avez forcément besoin de nous pour retrouver l'autre illuminé ? grinça Malfoy.

-De vous, non, mais vous êtes devant la porte, et il faut bien vous faire dégager du bureau, puisque c'est pas le votre.

-L'amabilité, vous connaissez ?

-Avec le temps, ça devient inutile. On obtient rien en étant aimable.

-Pourquoi voulez vous retrouver votre protégé aussi vite ? demanda Snape. Personnellement, plus je suis loin de lui, mieux je me porte.

-Parce qu'il serait capable d'essayer de trouver un moyen de raser cet établissement, s'il est amené à s'ennuyer.

-Quoi ?

-Vous pouvez me croire, mon manoir s'en souvient encore.

-Poudlard n'est pas si facile à détruire, grinça Snape. Il n'est pas à la portée du premier crétin venu de réduire cette école en miettes. »

Non mais qu'est ce qu'il croyait ? Que Poudlard était un château de cartes ou quoi ?

« Parce que vous croyez que mon manoir l'est ? Je vous rappelle que cet endroit regorge de vampires depuis des centaines et des centaines d'années. Je vous parle même pas des sièges qu'on a subit. Mais il a quand même réussi à détruire toute une aile…

-Et vous l'avez laissé faire ?

-Bien sur. Je lui ai même donné les explosifs et l'étincelle.

-…

-Nan mais vous croyez quoi ? Il a été vachement long à construire ce manoir.

-Et une partie a été détruite avec de la dynamite ?

-Non. Il a essayé, mais c'est pas avec ça que ça a marché…

-Comment il a fait ?

-Il a détruit un pilier porteur à mains nues… »

Draco commençait à en avoir marre de ce vampire. Ok, il avait la classe, mais il était surtout sacrément chiant et un peu trop moqueur. On voyait de qui tenait le tueur à gage, hein.

« C'est bon, vous avez fini, on peut y aller ? demanda Nathaniel, tout mielleux.

-Ouais ouais, désolés de vous avoir fait attendre, grogna le blond.

-Vous pouvez l'être. »

…Définitivement casse pieds, oui. Snape, Malfoy et les autres finirent par se lever pour partir à la recherche des deux amis et leur annoncer la _si_ bonne nouvelle.

« MAIS C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI ?! »

Ce hurlement rageur surpris quelque peu les sorciers qui étaient dans le couloir menant à la Grande Salle. Nathaniel, le seul ne semblant pas surpris outre mesure, juste un peu blasé et fatigué, soupira :

« Je me disais bien aussi, que c'était trop calme… »

Les cinq individus se rendirent donc rapidement vers l'origine de ce cri, dont la cause leur était malheureusement bien connue.

Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du réfectoire pour y découvrir une joyeuse pagaille. William et Yann s'étaient réfugiés parmis les élèves des tables situées aux deux extrémités, et dialoguaient à grand renfort d'insultes diverses et variées. Ils s'envoyaient aussi parfois des sorts – oh, rien de bien méchant, juste des sorts pour dépecer, asphyxier, étrangler, des trucs gentils –, raison de la raisonnable distance entre les deux. Par un quelconque miracle, aucun élève n'avait été touché, même si pas mal avaient pris la fuite – à raison.

« Répète un peu ça, cadavre défraîchi ?

-T'es une daube, minus. Et mon teint est très bien, je suis pas défraîchi, je suis parfait !

-Oh, le teint vert, c'est naturel ?

-Mon teint n'est pas vert. Un peu pâle, certes, mais blanc.

-Je pense pas, non. A force, tu finis par te décomposer… Ca a mis plus de temps que ce que j'avais imaginé.

-Rachète toi des lunettes, Minipouce.

-Appelle moi encore une fois comme ça…

-Tu préfères nain de jardin ? »

Le brun ne répliqua pas. Il ne fit que prendre le bol du pauvre gars à côté duquel il s'était assis, pour le balancer sur le vampire, qui regarda le récipient arriver à grande vitesse d'un air bovin, sans penser une seconde à l'éviter. Yann se retrouve donc recouvert d'une substance blanchâtre grumeleuse absolument immonde.

« Oh, c'était du porridge, en plus… C'est dégueu, le porridge… T'arrives à manger ça toi ? demanda le tueur à gage, en se tournant vers son voisin.

-…Nan, mais j'ai pris le premier truc qui m'ait tombé sous la main.

-Remarque, c'était pas une mauvaise idée. Ça s'accorde avec ton teint, mon chou !

-Ca, ça va se payer, déclara son ami, un sourire légèrement psychopathe, comme seul lui peut les faire, collé au visage.

-Ca, ça craint… »

A peine eut-il dit ça qu'il se décala brusquement, bousculant son voisin – toujours le même – pour éviter un bol que lui avait envoyé son copain.

« Aaaaah, j'ai eu chaud…

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est du lait. J'ai jamais aimé le lait, c'est presque pire que le porridge.

-C'est pour ça que t'as jamais grandit ! » lui déclara Yann.

De son coté, Nathaniel grimaça et roula des yeux, maudissant la mémoire de poisson rouge de ce crétin aux dents longues. Draco, l'ayant remarqué, lui demanda :

« Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ?

-Il a dit le mot interdit…

-Et ?

-Et là, il est mal. Content de t'avoir connu ! » s'exclama Nathaniel, s'adressant au vampire.

Celui-ci s'arrêta dans son nettoyage – avec ses cheveux longs, c'était galère à enlever, le porridge – et souleva un sourcil interrogateur en direction de son supérieur. Il tourna ensuite son regard vers son ami, et sembla se rendre compte de sa situation.

« Oh, oh… »

Quand William prenait cet air là, Yann ne le savait que trop bien, ce qui allait arriver dans les minutes qui suivaient allait soit faire très très mal, soit être très très drôle – pour son ami. Bref, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il était dans la mouise, et jusqu'au cou. Et, selon ses présages – il devrait se reconvertir devin, tiens –, en effet, il reçut sur sa caboche un truc arrivé à très grande vitesse, et très très dur. Le pauvre Yann s'effondra, sa boite crânienne étant entrée en résonance avec son cerveau. Il lui semblait même avoir vu un hippopotame en tutu, plus loin… Pas de doute, il avait été traumatisé quand il était gosse…

« Strike ! »

William était fier de lui. Il avait visé pile poil au bon endroit. Ça lui apprendrait à lui dire ça, tiens. N'ayant plus personne à insulter – il n'avait pas encore remarqué les nouveaux arrivants –, il décida de jeter un coup d'œil sur le petit déjeuner avant d'y trouver quelque chose à avaler. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mangé au goût de son estomac qui ne manquait de lui faire remarquer à grand coup de crampes abominables. Quel emmerdeur.

Il traîna donc son regard sur la table, grimaçant face au porridge et aux carafes de lait. Puis son regard s'illumina.

« Ooooh, Nutella… Tu peux me le passer, s'il te plait ? »

* * *

Nathaniel observait son condisciple à terre, agonisant, ainsi que l'objet du crime. Il faudrait vraiment que quelqu'un songe à donner des cours de savoir vivre à William… Ca se faisait pas, de lancer ce genre de chose, encore moins au petit déjeuner… Il eut un rictus de douleur empathique pour son semblable.

« Ca, ça fait mal…

-Mais, grinça Draco, ce n'est qu'une chaussure.

-Oui. Une chaussure à William…

-Et où est la différence ?

-Vous, vous avez jamais eu à faire avec ce genre de bottes, sinon, vous diriez pas ça. Pourquoi pensez vous qu'un vampire en est presque tombé dans les pommes ? Ca pèse hyper lourd… je me demanderais toujours comment un gars aussi frêle que William pouvait bien porter ce genre de choses…

-Ca doit pas être si horrible.

-Disons que si vous vous l'étiez reçu en pleine poire sans avoir rien fait pour l'arrêter, vous auriez eu un traumatisme crânien. William a mis un peu de sa magie dedans… histoire de bien faire mouche.

-…

-Et ouais, retenez le, William est un violent. Ça pourrait vous servir, dans le futur… »

Lllllll

Yann ouvrit un œil. L'heure de la renaissance – et peut être de la vengeance, mais ça, il verrait plus tard – avait sonné. Il s'assit sur son séant, en grimaçant – les dalles du sol étaient dures mine de rien –. Il avait l'impression d'avoir la tête dans le coton… Ses capacités d'analyse – déjà bien minimes, mais ça, fallait pas lui dire – étaient certes grandement ralenties, mais au moins, il n'avait pas mal.

« Ca va ? »

Et son instinct de survie aussi était parti se balader, parce que celui là, il l'avait pas entendu, le comble pour un vampire. L'élève à côté duquel il avait été assit fut un temps où la tornade William n'était pas encore passée, était penché vers lui, du haut de son banc.

Yann décrocha son regard du jeune homme, et tourna la tête vers la raison de son état cotonneux. C'était un de ces monstres : une des chaussures de William. Dans son malheur, il avait eu de la chance : il avait toujours la tête sur ses épaules… Il reporta son attention sur l'étudiant.

« Ouais, t'inquiètes, j'ai la tête dure… »

Il passa sa main à l'endroit où avait eu lieu l'impact, s'étonnant de ne pas trouver un trou, et retomba en arrière. L'effet « je suis anesthésié » avait disparu d'un coup, et il avait désormais l'impression qu'un troupeau de rhinocéros jouait au rugby avec son cerveau.

« …ou pas. »

Llllll

William en était à son huitième toast – il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il avait un petit déjeuner, encore moins le matin – lorsque son voisin, l'étudiant à qui il avait squatté le porridge, et qui l'observait minutieusement depuis un bon bout de temps (il avait une tâche sur le nez ?), poussa une exclamation victorieuse, lui faisant hausser un sourcil, témoignant de sa presque surprise.

« Tu te sens bien ?

-De quoi ?

-Je te demandais si tu voulais pas que je t'amènes au service psychiatrique de l'hôpital le plus proche…

-Et c'est le type qui a balancé une godasse sur son pote qui me demande ça ?

-C'est pas mon pote, c'est un enquiquineur.

-Elle est où la différence ? Vous devez bien vous entendre…

-Là où se trouve celle entre toi et un malade mental, rétorqua William, annihilant la dernière partie.

-Aha… »

William aimait bien ce garçon, il était marrant : il avait du répondant, même avec un type pas rassurant avec des piercings partout qu'il connaissait pas dans son genre… Ca montrait qu'il était peut être digne d'intérêt…

« Tiens, lui, je l'ai déjà vu ce matin, remarqua le jeune à coté de lui. Mais on voyait pas sa tête…

-Qui ça ?

-Lui, répondit l'étudiant, pointant Nathaniel du doigt.

-Ah, l'ancêtre, marmonna le tueur à gage, retournant à ses tartines.

-Ca me rappelle que je me disais bien que je vous –

-Tu.

-Uh ?

-Bah tutoie moi, j'ai pas quarante ans…

-T'as quel âge ?

-Dix neuf ans. Ou vingt, je sais pas trop… soupira le brun.

-Tu crois… répéta l'élève, interloqué. En tout cas, t'es pas très grand... »

William plissa les yeux en signe de désespoir, et laissa tomber sa tête sur la table, manquant de peu un pot de confiture. Mais qu'avait-il donc fait au bon Dieu ? Parce que là, la vie s'acharnait sur lui, y'avait pas moyen…

« Sois heureux que je t'aime bien, souffla le tueur à gage, un peu agacé, sinon, tu serais déjà en train de bouffer les pissenlits par la racine.

-Uh ?

-Nan, rien, grogna-t-il.

-Oui, donc, je disais, reprit l'étudiant, que je t'avais déjà vu.

-Ah ? T'as voulu achever quelqu'un ?

-De quoi ?

-Oublie.

-Ouais, donc, je t'ai vu dans les bras du mec à la cape, déclara le jeune homme.

-De quoiiiiiii ? »

Non, Nathaniel n'aurait pas osé… ? Alors là, il allait le payer, avec les intérêts. Il se leva rapidement, fit un rapide signe au garçon dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom, et se dirigea aussi rapidement et dignement que possible, avec sa chaussure droite en moins, et se planta en face du vampire, en le regardant dans les yeux, l'œil ombrageux et menaçant. Seulement, avec la différence de tailles entre les deux individus et l'air bancal du tueur à gage, l'effet impressionnant en prenait un sacré coup.

« T'es pas possible toi…

-Non, je suis pas possible, en effet, je suis Nathaniel.

-En soit, c'est une insulte, remarqua William, un sourcil levé.

-Tu vas finir par me vexer…

-Je serais furieux, avant.

-Ah, pourquoi donc cette fois ?

-Parce que non seulement, tu m'as jeté un sort, ce qui est déjà hautement condamnable, mais en plus tu me portes ? Tu sais pourtant que j'ai horreur d'être touché, siffla William, menaçant.

-T'aurais préféré quoi ? Que je te traîne par les pieds ?

-J'aurais préféré que rien du tout, oui. Je suis sur que t'en as profité pour me peloter, marmonna le brun.

-Pas que ça à faire. Puis pour ce qu'il y a à peloter…

-Quand on cherche, on trouve.

-J'ai pas eu envie de chercher, souffla Nathaniel, blasé.

-Encore heureux. »

Sinon, William aurait fait un bûcher avec les vêtement de Yann et il aurait fait cramer Nathaniel – voir peut être même l'autre vampire avec, tant qu'il y était, histoire d'avoir un peu la paix.

Il reporta d'ailleurs son attention sur ce dernier qui semblait vaguement reprendre ses esprits, et vit alors sa merveilleuse chaussure à côté de sa tête, qu'il aurait oubliée si seulement il n'était pas aussi déséquilibré (il ne faut pas oublier les sept centimètres).

William décida d'attendre que son « ami » se réveille, afin qu'il lui renvoie sa chaussure – de préférence à terre –, parce que non seulement c'était trop loin pour lui, mais en plus, il avait l'air d'un plouc quand il marchait avec sa godasse manquante. Pour faire passer le temps – Yann était du genre « petite nature, aïe, l'autre abruti m'a mordu » – il décida de s'intéresser un peu à son environnement – ou plutôt, au Local People.

Il observa donc la pièce en profondeur : tout un tas de mômes aussi braillards les uns que les autres – c'était totalement faux, et ça, William le savait très bien, mais c'était sa définition des enfants (à comprendre par là toute personne mineure). Comme on aura pu comprendre, William n'était pas très enfant. Manquerait plus qu'il tombe sur un môme comme lui, tiens… C'était le suicide ou le meurtre (ou les deux) assuré… Peut être qu'il changerait d'avis en vieillissant, mais pour le moment, très peu pour lui.

Son regard dériva de la masse d'élèves (qui étaient presque tous plus grands que lui, malheur), pour arriver à la table des professeurs, où il ne s'attarda pas – il avait toujours eu du mal avec l'éducation (oui oui, il avait été à l'école, ne serait ce que pour se débarrasser de lui) – pour finir par revenir sur le groupe devant lequel il était posté : il y avait le type à l'air revêche avec qui il s'entendait siiiiii bien, il savait pas comment il s'appelait – et il s'en foutait un peu – mais il était marrant, dans le genre « j'le charrie jusqu'à ce qu'il craque ». Derrière lui, il y avait l'autre type aux cheveux noirs. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment se faire d'opinion sur lui, il n'avait pas vraiment desserré les dents depuis le début de cette mascarade. A côté de lui, le directeur, à ce qu'il avait compris, l'air d'avoir pris un coup de vieux, et qui ne faisait plus l'effort d'être souriant. Ensuite, Nathaniel, mais il n'allait pas s'attarder sur cet illuminé qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Et enfin… aaaaaaaaaah, l'aristo… Le blondinet snobinard. Lui aussi, il l'aimait bien : il pouvait se foutre de sa gueule et le faire chier le plus possible. Oui, parce que sinon…

Et il vit, lors de cette petit introspection, quelque chose qui le désespéra au plus haut point : ils étaient tous – TOUS ! – plus grands que lui, même le « petit » vieux et la blondasse, c'était pour dire. Il maugréa un peu et grimaça, pour finir par grogner carrément – quelques insultes imagées – lorsque Nathaniel lui glissa, l'air de rien :

« Et oui, ils sont tous plus grands que toi.

-Merci de m'avoir éclairé de ta sciences, Ô grand sage, mais je m'en serais passé, j'ai encore des yeux…

-On ne sait jamais, je m'en voudrais de te donner de faux espoirs…

-Venant de toi, l'espoir, ça craint…

-Y a-t-il seulement un truc venant de moi qui ne craint pas à tes yeux ?

-Tes réserves d'alcool.

-Et ben, on reconnaît les alcoolos…

-J'ai été à bonne école.

-Depuis quand t'écoutes en cours, toi ? »

Avant que William n'ait eut le temps de répondre, un grognement irrité se fit entendre. Il se retourna pour voir que Yann tenait la cause de tous ses maux à bout de bras.

« Oh, t'es trop mignon, minauda William. Tu veux me la rendre… Merci !

-On est pas au pays de Oui-oui, tu sais, rétorqua Yann, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

-Sérieux ? Ben tu lui ressembles vraiment beaucoup, alors…

-Quand je te dis de te racheter des lunettes…

-Tu me les cassais tout le temps, de toute manière. Bon, tu me rends ma chaussure, maintenant ?

-Bien sur…

-Gentil garçon. »

Seulement, conformément à ce que William attendait, Yann ne lui rendit pas sa chaussure. Il allait pour la balancer n'importe où lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose qui lui avait jusqu'alors échappé : une petite dizaine de couteaux était plantée dans le sol – oui oui, dans le sol, de la bonne pierre –, très très près de l'endroit où il était vautré quelques secondes plus tôt, et une petite dizaine de petites fioles en verres était répandue par terre. Yann fronça les sourcils, de un parce qu'il avait manqué de se faire défigurer de peu, de deux parce qu'il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dans ces fioles – et ce que William foutait avec ça dans ses chaussures. Il en saisit une et la fit rouler entre ses doigts.

« C'est quoi ce truc ?

-Quand tu le frottes, ça change de couleur. »

William avait répondu ironiquement, en roulant des yeux, mais Yann ne semblait pas avoir discerner la moquerie – il était naïf, parfois – et commença à la passer par mouvements saccadés sur sa chemise.

« Hey ! Fais gaffe, c'est fragile ! s'exclama le tueur à gage. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire que cet abruti avait avalé ça.

-De quoi ? »

Visiblement, le vampire ne l'avait pas écouté, et frottait encore plus vigoureusement la petite sphère sur le devant de sa chemise. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : la fiole se cassa. Et William soupira :

« Mais quelle tête de nœuds… »

Yann, quand à lui, se demandait ce que son ami avait bien pu inventer, et ce qu'il avait encore bien pu mettre dans ce truc. De la fumée commença à se produire sur le devant de sa chemise.

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est encore ? soupira le vampire.

-De l'acide sulfurique, grogna William.

-De quoi ?!

-Ah, je t'avais prévenu, que c'était fragile… »

Yann examina sa chemise plus en détail, pour s'apercevoir qu'il y avait maintenant un gros trou : Bob Marley était atrocement mutilé.

« C'était ma chemise préférée… » déclara Yann. Il ajouta, sur un ton tout de suite plus menaçant : « Ca va se payer. »

William, sachant reconnaître le danger là où il était, n'eut pas le temps d'effectuer un replis stratégique, et eut le réflexe de se planquer derrière le premier truc venu : Severus Snape.

Une fois le danger passé, William se décala de son bouclier pour voir à quoi il avait échappé. Il eut un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il vit qu'il avait réussi à fuir le truc le plus pire sur une table de petit déjeuner après le porridge et le lait : le jus de citrouille, le truc orange et super collant, hyper dur à nettoyer. Il s'en sentirait presque désolé pour le pauvre type qui se l'était pris en pleine poire. Presque. Il fit alors remarquer à un Yann encore un peu furax :

« De toute manière, tu m'aurais loupé, t'as visé trop haut…

-Je vous ferai remarquer, grinça Snape, que je ne suis pas un bouclier. Mon boulot n'est pas de me prendre des projections à la figure à la place des autres.

-Bah, faut bien que vous serviez à quelque chose…

-Pour vous, je préfère être inutile

-Si ce n'est que ça. »

William ne s'intéressa pas plus à l'homme en noir. Il reporta son attention sur le vampire, qui s'était, semblait il, calmé, et observait plus minutieusement le contenu de la chaussure, ainsi que la chaussure elle-même. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, en tira quelque chose, et le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il demanda à William, légèrement surpris – il avait beau être presque habitué aux bizarreries de son ami, celle là, on lui avait encore jamais faite – :

« C'est quoi, ça ?

-Un tire bouchon – décapsuleur, répondit le tueur à gage, comme s'il parlait à un môme de cinq ans.

-Merci, ça, je sais, répliqua le vampire, l'œil noir. Je me demandais juste ce que ça foutait dans ta godasse…

-J'avais plus de place dans mes poches. »

Yann se pinça l'arrête du nez, un peu désespéré. Parfois, il se demandait si son ami d'humain ne le faisait pas un peu exprès…

« Oui… Mais pourquoi tu te trimballes avec un tire bouchon ?

-On a toujours besoin d'un tire bouchon.

-On reconnaît tout de suite les alcoolos.

-T'es la deuxième personne à me dire ça, soupira William. Pourquoi tu penses tout de suite à ça ? C'est pratique, un tire bouchon, pour crever un œil…

-T'as déjà fait ça, toi ? s'étonna Yann. En général, il n'utilisait pas des techniques aussi barbares.

-Non, mais sait-on jamais. Tu me rends ma chaussure ?

-Ha ha… Tu rêves. C'était ma chemise préférée.

-Elle était franchement moche. Tu devrais me dire merci, je t'ai rendu service, là. »

Yann ne répondit pas, et balança la chaussure sans faire attention à où, manquant par là d'assommer son voisin. William soupira. Son ami pouvait être puéril, parfois – ça s'appliquait aussi à lui, mais tant pis. Il partit donc à la recherche de sa botte perdue, marmonnant de vagues insultes à l'encontre du vampire, car la botte avait disparu sous la table, et bien que la majorité des élèves aient fui la salle (Snape y devait son salut provisoire, parce que ce léger incident serait connu de toute l'école avant la fin de la matinée, mais Dumbledore l'avait empêché de lancer quelques Obliviate) pendant leur sympathique joute verbale, c'était galère de chercher sous une table quelque chose s'il y avait plein de pieds – même s'il y en avait pas, en fait.

-Hey, la momie, viens m'aider, grogna William. Tu m'as perdu ma godasse.

-J'ai que ça à faire. En plus, tu m'as flingué ma chemise.

-Mais puisque je te dis qu'elle était moche…

-J't'ai demandé quelque chose, nain de jardin ?

-De quoiiii ?

-Quoi, t'acceptes toujours pas la réalité ? se moqua Yann. Ne serait ce la couleur, t'es un schtroumpf… »

William ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il ne fit que s'accroupir pour retirer sa deuxième chaussure, histoire de ne pas être déséquilibré – c'était plus rapide que de retrouver sa godasse perdue. Bon, il n'était pas vraiment énervé. En fait, il était tellement je-m'en-foutiste dans l'âme qu'il ne s'énervait vraiment presque jamais. Mais tous les prétextes étaient bons pour se défouler un peu, et surtout, se battre avec Yann. Une fois en chaussettes, il « attira » un des trucs que Yann avaient dans le dos, et se jeta sur lui, sachant pertinemment que le vampire avait empoigné sa deuxième arme et l'attendait de pied ferme.

Llllll

Draco était dans l'entrée, déjà parce que le tueur à gage frappé était dedans avec son pote, et on ne savait pas – et on ne voulait pas savoir – ce qu'ils pouvaient bien inventer, et ensuite parce qu'il n'avait pas faim – pour cause, il n'avait pas dormi –, et qu'en plus, il allait avoir des cours à assister dans moins d'une demie heure, et ce toute la journée, et que donc, il ne pourrait pas aller s'enterrer dans un lit pour n'en plus sortir pendant trois semaines, histoire d'oublier ses malheurs.

Il observait les deux uluberlus en train de se battre verbalement, se disant que c'était même plus pour l'asile qu'ils étaient bons, mais carrément pour le bûcher, à ce tarif là, lorsqu'il vit le brun faire apparaître une hache que le vampire avaient dans le dos et se jeter sur ce dernier, celui-ci ayant attrapé l'épée qu'il avait aussi emmenée. Il entendit son parrain marmonner à côté de lui :

« Mais ils vont s'entretuer…

-Ce serait peut être notre salut, soupira Draco.

-Mais ne vous inquiétez donc pas, intervint Nathaniel, amusé. Ils font ça dès qu'ils se voient…En fait, on a droit à ça tous les jours. Ils s'amusent…

-Ils s'amusent ? répéta Snape, peu convaincu.

-Oui oui. Puis, ils s'entraînent, aussi. »

Draco doutait un peu de la véracité de ces dires, mais il n'allait pas intervenir, parce que si un pouvait tuer l'autre par erreur, ça ne le dérangerait pas, et ensuite, il ne tenait pas à mourir de manière aussi conne. Les rares élèves restant, ayant un minimum d'instinct de conservation, avaient vite déserté la salle.

Mais, Hermione Granger, digne remplaçante de Severus Snape au poste de Terreur des Cachots, n'en avait pas décidé de même. Déjà que tout à l'heure… La jeune femme se leva donc, se rapprocha des deux combattants, tendit sa baguette, et William et Yann se retrouvèrent complètement trempés et coupés en plein élan. Ils restèrent immobile tellement ils étaient surpris.

Toujours furieuse, Hermione se dirigea vers le petit groupe sur le pas de la porte, et tourna son regard vers le Maître des Potions, après avoir fait un signe de tête au directeur, ignorant tous les autres. Snape lui demanda d'entrée de jeu, dans s'encombrer de salutations vaseuses :

« Où en êtes vous dans le programme ?

-Les notes, grinça-t-elle. Ainsi que les copies que vous devez corriger. Vous n'imaginiez quand même pas que j'allais le faire ? grimaça-t-elle, d'un ton revêche.

-Bah alors, Granger, on s'est levé du mauvais pied, ce matin ?

-Ferme la, la fouine, je t'ai pas sonné. »

William, qui s'était un peu remis, entendit le surnom.

« Ha ha ha, la fouine, elle est pas mal celle là. Qui c'est, cette furie ? »

Malheureusement pour lui, la jeune femme l'avait entendu.

« Hermione Granger, minus.

-Oye, t'abuses, t'es pas plus grande que moi… »

Cette fille était définitivement excellente. Elle osait répondre comme ça au siiiii terrible homme en noir, elle se moquait de l'aristo… Elle avait de la répartie. Peut être que s'il s'avérait qu'elle n'était pas toujours d'humeur massacrante comme aujourd'hui, William l'aimerait bien.

« Puis vous avez rien à faire dans une école si c'est pour mettre le bazar, grogna Hermione. Et je ne pense pas que l'un de vous veuille devenir élève ici, alors tirez vous, ça nous fera de l'espace.

-En voilà une idée qu'elle est bonne. On se casse ? demanda la tueur à gage, déjà prêt à quitter l'établissement – sans ses chaussures.

-Ah non, toi, tu restes ici, rétorqua le grand Vampire.

-Ah. »

William ne réagit tout d'abord pas. Après avoir donné au professeur de Potion une pile énorme de feuille, Hermione Granger quitta la salle d'un pas rageur.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a ? souffla le blond. Granger avait été encore pire qu'à son habitude. En général, ils ne faisaient que se vanner.

-Elle est passée à l'infirmerie, ce matin, déclara une voix douce. Remus Lupin venait de les rejoindre, fraîchement sorti de l'infirmerie – la pleine lune avait été la veille.

-Ah ?

-Oui, elle avait mal à la tête, à ce que j'ai compris. Mais…

-Ah, je vois. » souffla le blond. Il venait de se rappeler. « Et il y avait Weasley à l'infirmerie.

-Tout juste.

-Je comprends mieux… »

Le mystère était éclairci. Ce n'était pas que Draco aimait Granger, c'était une Gryffindor, après tout, mais il la trouvait marrante, elle répondait toujours un truc pertinent (ciel, une Gryffindor intelligente…). Et elle ne pouvait pas blairer Weasley (un point pour elle), il la mettait immanquablement de mauvaise humeur. Le léger silence fut brusquement interrompu par un hurlement peu délicat :

« QUOIIIIIIIII ? »

* * *

**Note d'auteur :** Voui, je sais, j'ai pas respecté mes délais (Ô surprise), mais ça devait pas être aussi long, à l'origine, ça devait même être un peu plus court que le chapitre d'avant. Et puis mon ordi a fait de la résistance pendant un temps, il voulait pas que j'écrive (alors que pour une fois, j'avais la motivation T.T). Enfin, j'ai déjà le résumé du chapitre d'après, mais bon, je sais vraiment pas quand je pourrais publier (et ce sera peut être un peu plus court, mais à chaque fois que je me dis ça, y'a toujours des pages en plus…).

En fait, bonne nouvelle, le chapitre d'après est presque entièrement finit, il me manque que la fin. Et de le taper aussi, bien sur. Donc, logiquement, dans un peu moins de temps que ce chapitre a mis pour arriver. Encore désolée. Donc, pour m'engueuler, ou autres réclamations, c'est le bouton en bas à gauche (je mériterais de me faire engueuler, là…)

Bref, à la prochaine ! (dans moins longtemps, j'espère, car ces délais m'agacent autant que vous, mine de rien…)


	5. Chapter 5

**De Sang Froid**

**Disclaimer :** Non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ce que je déplore particulièrement, parce que je dirais pas non à un peu de sous T.T. Mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a, hein… (quelques personnages sont cependant à moi, sont faciles à reconnaître, c'est les plus cinglés –presque)

**Rating :** Bah toujours rien de spécial à signaler, en toute logique. Un slash. Dans… Pfiouuuuuuh, héhé.

**Genre :** N'à moi. Gros bordel, UA, Humour vaseux, mystère douteux. Du glauque aussi…

**Résumé :** Et si Vernon Dursley avait abandonné son neveu à l'âge de six ans dans une rue glauque de Londres ? Et si un vampire pour le moins singulier, car tueur à gage, tombait sur un petit garçon amnésique et le ramasse avec pour intention première d'en faire son dîner, mais finalement le prend sous son aile ? Et si, plusieurs années plus tard, un homme parvenait à tuer les sorciers les mieux protégés et se faisait traquer ? Et bah ça nous emmène dans les quartiers peu fréquentables et inconnus de Londres, avec un mystère et des emmerdes en plus sur les bras.

**Note d'Auteur :** Je pense que ça se passe de commentaires, donc je vais pas aller m'enfoncer un peu plus, un. Mais bon, ça fait que 6 mois que j'ai pas updaté, c'est pas la mort (juste bientôt mon anniversaire x3 nevermind). Bref, merci à tout le monde qui m'avait lu et reviewé, donc Kei.Otaru (ce fut laborieux, n'est ce pas, et oui, je suis graaaave dans la merde, y vont pas arrêter de se taper dessus xD), a Caella (pour le vite, on repassera, je pense), Dgreyman (comment j'aime trop ce manga xD surtout quand ils se tapent dessus. Bref, ta politesse porte ses fruits, la voilà après des années, la suite), Patmol (le slash est pas près d'être là, mais en théorie, y'en aura un… Je sais pas si je dois être désolée, là), à Adenoide (William a été à bonne école, que veux tu que je te dise x3), à Aijin-Chan (là, tu dois carrément être furax…), à Trunkya (c'est pas dans ce chapitre que ça va avancer, l'histoire xD), à Atanielle (ma définition de vite est particulière, n'est ce pas), à Luke.S, même si elle a pas reviewé, cette glandue, et que je lui en veux à mort, et que Willy, y va faire comme Sirius, il va te mettre des trucs pas nets dans ton lit (mais là, pas de bol, y peut paaaaas se gourer, et au Prince Froufrou et à sa participation active (y fait des illustrations très représentatives mais réservées aux intimes 3) et discrète, qui aime tellement pas lire sur l'ordi que jamais il ne laissera de review (c'est pas digne d'un prince, voyons).

Bon, pour taper, c'est après, en bas à droite… gauche (j'ai toujours eu du mal).

**Chapitre 5 : Ou quand la poisse est universelle…**

« QUOIIIIIIIII ? »

Draco, à l'instar de tous ceux encore présents dans la Grande Salle, grimaça : ses tympans venaient d'en prendre un sacré coup… Il entendit le vampire qui était à côté de lui, et qui était en train de se nettoyer l'oreille droite avec le petit doigt, souffler :

« T'as une voix stridente, très cher…

-Oh, la ferme.

-Je t'ai connu avec plus de mordant que ça, remarqua Yann.

-Boucle là, ô morceau de viande avariée.

-Aww, tu me touches, là, geignit le vampire, une main sur le cœur.

-Pour ce que ça me fait… » William roula des yeux, montrant clairement son désintérêt total, et rajouta à l'adresse de Nathaniel : « Donc ?

-Donc quoi ? Y'a rien à dire…

-Si, y'a beaucoup à dire. Par exemple, pourquoi, au nom du ciel, est ce que je dois rester ici, comme tu dis ? grogna William, commençant un peu à être exaspéré.

-Parce que.

-Parce que… ?

-Parce que, réaffirma le grand brun.

-Parce que est une réponse qu'on donne quand justement, on a en a pas. Ou qu'on veut pas la dire. Ou les deux.

-… Les deux ? demanda Yann, perplexe, qui suivait l'échange avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

-Mais oui, quand on sait pas et qu'on veut pas le dire.

-Aaaaah, d'accord.

-Si, si, je sais, sourit Nathaniel. Mais je peux pas te le dire. Puis, c'est plus marrant, comme ça.

-En gros, t'es un enculé.

-Mais non…

-Oh, vraiment ?

-La ferme, grogna le vieux vampire. Là n'est pas la question.

-Oh, j'ai touché un point sensible ?

-Pas le moins du monde. C'est que moi, je suis pressé, vois tu.

-C'est pourtant pas compliqué, dit William, agacé. Cassons nous.

-Tu restes. Ici. Un point c'est tout.

-Si encore j'avais une raison valable, souffla le tueur à gage.

-Que je te dise de rester ici n'est pas suffisant ?

-Tu veux une réponse franche et honnête ? »

Pendant que les deux se battaient (encore), les autres en avaient profité pour aller s'asseoir et manger – à défaut de pouvoir dormir. Même si Dumbledore avait tout un tas de paperasse et autres choses à faire qui l'attendaient dans son bureau, même si Draco était censé assister un cours, même si Sirius et Remus n'avaient techniquement rien à faire ici, même si Severus, pourtant espion aigri et agréé, était pour l'une des premières fois au bord de la dépression nerveuse, et même si Yann était encore trempé (William aussi) et ne portait toujours que le cadavre de sa chemise bien aimée.

Et pendant que tout ce beau monde essayait de se téléporter par la force de la pensée n'importe où ailleurs, mais loin d'ici, William et Nathaniel continuaient à s'engueuler.

« Mais t'as pas le choix, je te dis !

-J'ai pas le choix ?

-Naon.

-Ah, parce que si je décide de me barrer, là, tout de suite, maintenant, je pourrais pas ?

-Tu sais pas où on est…

-Deviendrais tu sénile ? Disparition, ça te dit quelque chose ?

-Mais tu m'emmerdes, William. Tu peux pas juste simplement m'écouter et pas bouger ?

-Tu veux vraiment une réponse ?

-Je veux pas une réponse, je veux que tu restes ici.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Oh, on est dans une école… alors, je ne sais pas trop… apprendre la magie ? Qui sait. »

Nathaniel commençait à se demander s'il allait pas devoir finir par assommer le gosse, le ligoter et l'enfermer dans un endroit scellé, pour qu'il reste dans cette école.

« Tu veux dire que tu m'as amené ici pour que j'apprenne la magie ? marmonna William. Ha ha ha. Me prend pas pour un con, t'es gentil.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Si tu m'as amené pour que j'apprenne la magie, moi je m'appelle Angelus, siffla le tueur à gage. Je veux bien qu'on me trouve très débile parfois, mais y'a une limite à tout, tu sais ?

-Je me disais bien, que ça prendrait pas, marmonna le vampire plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose. Enfin. Bon, c'est Jillian qui a dit que tu devais rester ici.

-Ah, si Jillian a dit… »

Pendant deux minutes, il y eut un silence durant lequel William avait plongé ses yeux dans ceux de Nathaniel, comme s'il voulait lire en eux (même si physiquement parlant, il était impossible de lire quoique ce soit dans des yeux, et encore moins dans ceux d'un vampire…). Puis il soupira et haussa les épaules. Ça aurait pu être pire… Il y avait toujours des trucs à faire, dans une école de magie… Surtout des conneries, en fait.

« Okay, comme tu veux…

-Comme je veux ? sourit le vampire.

-On appelle ça une image… Si à ton âge tu sais pas encore ça… Bon, qu'est ce que je pourrais faire ?

-Essayer de faire rentrer quelque chose dans ta caboche, peut être.

-Là, tu rêves en couleur, bailla William.

-Sait on jamais… Peut être des sorts et des potions. Surtout des potions, en fait… Si tu pouvais apprendre à cuisiner, dans la foulée…

-Mais je cuisine très bien, riposta William, sans grande conviction.

-Même Yann ne peut _pas_ manger ce que tu fais, et pourtant, ce type est un vide ordure, déclara platement Nathaniel.

-Hey, c'pas vrai !

-Bon, j'avoue que j'ai une légère tendance à tout faire cramer, grommela le jeune homme, mais c'est pas _si_ catastrophique…

-…Si, démentirent Nathaniel et Yann d'une même voix, unanimes.

-Traîtres. »

Snape, qui avait écouté la conversation de loin d'une oreille distraite, commença d'un coup à se sentir très, très las. Quelque chose lui disait que ce satané tueur à gage n'allait pas se contenter de rester dans ce château, lorsqu'il entendit parler de « sorts » et « potions ». Tant qu'à emmerder son monde, autant le faire jusqu'au bout. Il entendit Draco, à côté de lui, soupirer fortement. Il avait du en venir à la même conclusion que lui. Dumbledore, dont les pensées avaient suivi le même chemin, déclara :

« Vous ne nous aviez pas parlé de cours…

-Ah, oui, enfin, non. En effet. J'avais oublié, soupira le vampire. Mais étant dans une école de magie, je me suis dit que c'était… logique. Surtout si vous voulez qu'il se batte.

-J'ai pas l'impression de me faire manipuler, là… Je sais me battre. Normalement. En fait, pourquoi je devrais me battre ?

-Ils sont en guerre, souffla le vampire. Il n'avait quand même pas oublié ça ?

-Oh. En guerre ? On dirait pas… dit William, regardant autour de lui.

-Est-ce que tu m'écoutes de temps en temps ? grogna Nathaniel.

-Ca dépend. En général, non, pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai du te répéter je ne sais trop combien de fois que les sorciers étaient en guerre. Contre Voldemort.

-Ca m'a échappé, déclara le jeune brun, évasivement, en secouant la main, comme si ce n'était pas important. Voldemort ? C'est qui le débile qui s'appelle comme ça ?

-Le même que tout à l'heure. Tu-Sais-Qui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, rajouta Nathaniel, devant le regard interrogateur du tueur à gage.

-Oh, l'illuminé… Je me souviens de ça, maintenant… Je pensais pas que c'était sérieux. Ça fait tache, pour un Mage Noir, Voldemort, comme nom. Bon, ça me dit toujours pas pourquoi je dois me battre…

-Parce que, bon.

-Ah. »

C'est sur que c'était le genre de réponse qui avançait, ça. Mais bon, William n'allait pas en faire grand cas, parce que déjà, il s'en fichait un peu, et ensuite, si Nathaniel ne lui avait pas dit, c'est qu'il ne le dirait pas.

« Oui, bon, n'empêche que je sais encore me battre, merci…

-Contre des sorciers, c'est autre chose… ou pas, en fait. Bah, fais le quand même, ça t'occupera. »

Les personnes présentes ne dirent rien : le vampire avait mis le doigt dessus, ça l'occuperait, et pendant ce temps là, il n'irait pas détruire quelque chose. Dumbledore demanda alors :

« Vous savez vous battre, donc ?

-Euh… oui, répondit William, un peu méfiant. Il était trop bizarre, ce vieux…

-Vous pourriez aider aux cours de Duel ?

-Cours de Duel ? A quoi, ramasser les morceaux restants des combattants ?

-Y'a pas non plus trente six mille significations pour « aide aux cours de Duel », non plus, marmonna le blond. Faire des démonstrations, te battre.

-Dans des Duels ? Ha ha ha. Non, j'ai pas envie de mourir jeune.

-Pardon ? »

Severus avait du mal à comprendre. Pourquoi diable cet illuminé ne voulait-il pas participer à un cours de duel ?

« Vous êtes marrants, tous. A tous les coups, je vais me retrouver en face du type en noir, grogna William en montrant Severus d'un vague geste de la main, et j'ai pas envie de me retrouver en petits morceaux… J'veux bien pas être très grand, mais je tiens quand même à garder mon corps intact…

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par là ? demanda Severus.

-Rien qu'à voir votre tête, on a pas envie de se battre contre vous… Moi pas plus que les autres.

-Hey, William, t'as déjà fait des duels, tu sais, et t'es toujours vivant… déclara Yann, l'air de rien.

-Ouais, et j'ai vu d'un peu trop près mon découpage en petits morceaux. J'ai plus trop envie, maintenant…

-T'as toujours autant confiance en toi, à ce que je vois… soupira Nathaniel.

-C'est pas une question de confiance en soi, là, mais une question de lucidité et d'instinct de survie.

-C'est pas ton genre, d'avoir un instinct de survie, nota Yann.

-Peut être pas, mais je suis pas non plus suicidaire.

-… Il le fera, annonça Nathaniel, se récoltant un regard noir du concerné.

-Tu m'emmerdes, Nathaniel. A part Yann, j'arrive pas à battre les gens sans me retrouver avec des bleus partout…

-Ouais, mais tu les bats. Yann, c'est normal, tu le connais par cœur. Les autres, c'est normal d'avoir un peu plus de mal. Et ça remonte à quand, maintenant, la dernière fois que tu t'es battu avec quelqu'un d'autre que Yann ?

-Euh… Longtemps ?

-Voilà, tu verras bien ce que ça donne.

-Maaaaaais, Nathani- Okay, je me tais. »

Il n'y avait pas que William qui maîtrisait le regard tueur. Nathaniel avait des techniques de persuasion très efficaces. Il était et restait avant tout un vampire. Mieux valait ne pas trop le titiller… Le vampire ajouta, à l'intention des sorciers :

« Il faudrait que vous lui procureriez une baguette.

-Attend. Une baguette ? répéta William

-Oui, une baguette, intervint Draco, comme s'il parlait à un débile profond.

-Haha, tu déconnes ?

-Pourquoi est ce qu'il « déconnerait » ? grogna le blond. Il avait mal à la tête, à force…

-Vous vous sentez pas cons à remuer un morceau de bois tout le temps ? Franchement, j'y tiens pas trop… Joshua a l'air tellement… abruti quand il utilise la sienne, ricana William.

-Oui mais même. Assume toi un peu, soupira Nathaniel. Tu peux te trimballer avec une faux dans les rues de Londres, mais pas avec un morceau de bois…

-Une faux, c'est classe, une baguette, c'est plouc.

-Enfin il prend conscience de sa valeur… »

Yann évita de justesse un coup venant de son dos en direction de sa tête. Merci bien, mais elle avait été assez secouée pour le moment, pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche… William marmonna un vague « crétin » avant de se reconcentrer sur le vieux vampire.

« Okay, j'ai saisit le truc, souffla Nathaniel. Je te procurerais un bâton…

-Le bâton, c'est pas mieux que le bout de bois… marmonna le tueur à gage.

-C'est ce que j'ai…

-Aaaaah, ce truc. Fallait le dire. Ouais, si t'y tiens tant que ça…

-A l'origine, c'est pour toi, soupira le vampire.

-Mais j'en veux pas, moi…

-Bon, ben, t'as pas le choix, dans ce cas.

-Ben voilà. Pourquoi tu demandes ?

-J'ai pas demandé…

-Aha… »

Et voilà, il devait encore se plier aux quatre volontés de ce satané vampire. Un jour, il aurait sa revanche, vraiment.

« Mais t'auras une baguette, aussi…

-Pour quoi faire ? soupira le tueur à gage, en roulant des yeux. Tu veux déjà me refiler un bâton…

-Pour le bonheur de te voir faire le plouc en agitant un bout de bois, ricana Nathaniel.

-Crétin… »

Il allait avoir l'air malin avec ça, tiens… Franchement, ce vampire était tellement…

« J'essaierai de t'en trouver un avec un truc pointu dessus, si tu veux… »

Il ne reçut en réponse qu'un regard vert meurtrier et quelque chose qui ressemblait à « histoire que je te crève un œil… », mais ce n'était pas sur… quoique.

Severus soupira, avec moins de conviction qu'avant. Allait-il pouvoir faire rentrer quelque chose dans le crâne de ce type ? Plus important, allait-il y survivre ? L'avenir avait rarement été aussi incertain…

Il se plaisait à penser qu'il pouvait juger le potentiel d'un élève rien qu'à son comportement et à sa morphologie. Mais ce type était un véritable paradoxe ambulant : au premier abord, il pouvait paraître arrogant et sur de lui, mais après ce qu'il venait de dire… Il semblait que ce ne soit pas vrai, et qu'il minimalise ses compétences. De plus, Severus était tout sauf sur de pouvoir gagner contre ce gosse. Et ensuite, physiquement, il possédait tout d'un voyou en puissance, un nombre de piercings inimaginables (il en avait compté plus ou moins dix neuf, et encore, ce n'était que la partie visible. Qui savait s'il n'en avait pas un sur la langue…), un style de vêtements… bref, il avait l'air d'un type peu fréquentable (il l'était, en fait…), mais d'un autre côté, il était petit, mince, pour ne pas dire rachitique. Et bon, il ressemblait à une fille…

Severus reporta son attention sur le vampire quand celui-ci déclara à son homologue :

« Ah, au fait, Yann…

-Voui ?

-Toi aussi, tu restes ici.

-Hein ?! Pourquoi ?

-Parce que, il faut que quelqu'un reste avec lui, dit le vampire, un peu agacé.

-Merci, j'avais saisit le concept, mais pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que, quelqu'un doit bien s'y coller le premier.

-Et toi, tu peux pas le faire ? »

Nathaniel regarda Yann avec un regard las signifiant clairement « genre j'ai que ça à faire, franchement… », ou un équivalent. William, qui suivait l'échange d'un œil vide – même s'il était l'objet de la discussion, il en avait absolument rien à cirer – glissa alors :

« Que de considération pour ma petite personne. Mais vous savez, je suis grand, je suis encore capable de m'occuper de moi-même…

-Ouais, peut être, mais seul, tu finirais par faire des bêtises… »

William ne fit que hausser les épaules, voulant sans doute dire un truc du genre « j'm'en fous, de toute façon, seul ou pas, des conneries, j'en ferais… ». Yann, lui, n'opposa pas plus de résistance. Après tout, avec William et un château rempli de sorciers à portée de main, il ne devrait pas trop s'ennuyer… Et puis, c'était toujours mieux que se retrouver dans un périmètre de moins de dix kilomètres autour de Nathaniel quand il était sur les nerfs. Il ajouta cependant :

« Pourquoi moi, en fait ? Je veux dire, y'a toujours Syorah, ou Joshua. Ou Angel, même…

-Beurk, grommela William.

-Parce que t'es venu là tout seul, pour te foutre de la gueule de William. J'allais pas non plus me casser le cul à chercher quelqu'un d'autre quand t'es venu de toi-même…

-Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! s'exclama le vampire

-Je suppose que c'est Joshua qui a lâché le morceau, souffla William, pensif.

-Tu penses bien, ricana Yann. Pour ça, Joshua, c'est un chien. S'il peut t'enfoncer encore un peu plus…

-Enflure. »

William retourna à sa tasse de café – il avait fini par rejoindre les autres, pour terminer son petit déjeuner – ne se préoccupant pas plus de sa popularité qui venait d'en prendre un sacré coup. Il s'en foutait, mais d'une force… Il était en train d'essayer d'avaler sa tasse entière cul sec, quand il entendit Yann s'exclamer en se marrant :

« Hahahaha, c'est vraaaaaai ! Tu t'es fait avoir comme un bleu… Héhé. »

Yann était encore en train de se marrer des malheurs de William – théoriques, les malheurs. C'était vraiment pas tous les jours que ça pouvait arriver. Le Vampire observait son ami qui avait toujours son nez dans son café, et son sourire ne fit que s'agrandir lorsque celui-ci lui retourna un regard neutre. Non, ce n'était définitivement pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait se moquer de William… Après avoir encore un peu lorgné sur son ami, qui avait toujours son nez dans sa tasse – il allait finir par s'y noyer, à ce rythme là –, il retourna à son petit déjeuner. Honnêtement, il adorait ça…

Et il sentit alors une main sur le haut de sa tête, l'enfonçant sans remords dans son bol de porridge.

… Oui, certes, il aimait le porridge. Mais dans son estomac, pas sur sa tête. Deux fois –DEUX ! – que William lui faisait le coup. Alors qu'il avait presque réussi à tout retirer. Ça, franchement, c'était bâtard.

« Merci pour cette délicate attention, William, tu sais même pas à quel point ça peut me faire plaisir…

-Mais y'a pas de quoi, je l'ai fait de bon cœur, sourit le tueur à gage, narquois. Si tu veux, je peux recommencer…

-Non, ça ira, merci. »

Draco, lui aussi la tête dans la caféine – les nuits blanches ne lui réussissaient définitivement pas –, regardait les deux hommes se battre. Encore. Heureusement pour lui, aucun de ses amis n'étaient aussi… Quoique, Blaise en tenait aussi une sacré couche… Il se demande quand ces deux là arrêteraient enfin leurs gamineries – sans trop d'espoir –, quand le brun mit la tête du vampire dans son bol. Il soupira. C'était d'un pathétique…

Pendant que les deux gamins continuaient de faire mumuse – comprenant objets douteux et nourriture –, le directeur dit, à l'attention de Severus :

« Pourriez vous contacter les nouvelles recrues de l'Ordre ? Ainsi que Miss Tonks et Mr Sackelbolt. Le plus tôt possible. Ce soir serait parfait.

-Et pour mes cours ? demanda le Maître des Potions. Honnêtement, ça ne l'emballait que très très moyennement, c'est qu'il était un peu crevé, mine de rien.

-Miss Granger s'en occupe déjà. Ça vous fera toujours quelqu'un de moins à chercher.

-Et pourquoi faire ? interrogea-t-il, résigné. Adieu son lit dans son appartement silencieux – chose qui manquait cruellement depuis quelques heures.

-Pour les plus jeunes, je suis presque sur qu'ils sont surveillés. Pour Nymphadora et Kingsley, pour les mettre au courant pour nos nouveaux amis, et qu'ils s'occupent d'en informer les autres membres de l'Ordre.

-Vous parlez de ça comme ça… Mais vous n'avez pas peur que des oreilles mal intentionnées entendent ça ? intervint Nathaniel, un sourcil haussé, apparaissant soudainement derrière eux – sans bruit.

-Ordre ? Quel ordre ? » coupa William, interrompant sa mission commando trois minutes. Il observa les trois hommes, puis déclara finalement, reportant son attention sur son vampire : « Ouais non, en fait, je veux pas savoir. A l'attaaaaaaque !

-J'ai jeté un sort de silence, soupira Severus, semblant légèrement désespéré par le tueur à gage.

-Oh, dans ce cas…

-Mais, ça va paraître suspect, reprit Snape. Un tel rassemblement…

-En effet, reprit le directeur, songeur.

-Ils sont presque tous Aurors, non ? déclara Draco, qui suivait la conversation – tout sauf les deux abrutis.

-Si, répondit Dumbledore.

-Alors vous n'avez qu'à dire que c'est pour nous protéger de ces deux débiles, reprit Draco, pince sans rire, désignant les deux invités qui en étaient à s'envoyer des cuillères de confitures à la fraise façon catapultes.

-C'est plausible, soupira Severus. C'est bien ça, le pire…

-Je pourrais en effet invoquer un besoin de protection envers d'éventuelles attaques de Mangemorts, murmura pensivement le directeur.

-Là encore, ça parait suspect. Pourquoi ces Aurors là ? Ce sont des débutants… contra le Maître des Potions.

-Non, justement, répliqua le blond. Accompagnés d'Aurors compétents comme Tonks et Sackelbolt (« Waaaw, j'y crois pas, un compliment… » « Ta gueule, on t'a rien demandé… »), ils n'y verront que du feu. Puis bon, c'est l'anarchie, au ministère, de toute manière, depuis que l'autre débile a mis sa merde, continua Draco.

-Le problème est donc réglé, soupira Dumbledore. A propos, quand sont les prochaines élections ?

-Dans deux semaines, répondit Nathaniel, avant que quelqu'un d'autre n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Devant leurs regards ahuris sur da personne, le vampire soupira : Ben quoi ?

-C'est assez… inattendu, répondit Severus.

-Ben, hey, j'ai tout un tas de gens derrière moi, faut bien que je me tienne au courant… »

* * *

Finalement, après avoir réglé tous les détails, Snape se mit à la tache, Dumbledore rejoignit la paperasse dans son bureau avec un manque d'enthousiasme gargantuesque, Malfoy alla assister les cours de l'Incapable, Premier du nom, la mort dans l'âme (voilà quelque chose dont il se serait volontiers passé…), et Nathaniel rentra dans son QG, avec dans les yeux mille promesses de tortures horriblement douloureuses pour toutes personnes croisant son chemin, à tel point que finalement, Yann se jugea heureux de rester sur place (l'agacement avait des effets néfastes sur le vampire, mais surtout sur son entourage)…

Restait donc à la table Sirius et Remus, qui observaient les deux… amis se faire crasse sur crasse, avec des têtes quelque peu ahuries, et semblait-il, assez amusées. Une fois que William en eut fini avec Yann – son cadavre traînait quelque part aux alentours de sa chaussure toujours nommée absente –, il se détourna vers où se trouvait tout le monde, pour découvrir que le tout le monde, hé ben, il s'était cassé, sans prendre la peine de l'attendre ou de l'avertir – plus spécialement Nathaniel, qui avait vite fait de prendre la poudre d'escampette, l'ordure.

Néanmoins, deux personnes restaient – quelques compatissants ? Le deuxième type aux cheveux noirs, et celui qui avait débarqué après tous les autres, quand la Granger avait crisé, le regardaient avec des airs totalement éberlués et lorgnaient sur la dépouille de feu son… ami. Bon, peut être pas des compatissants, tout compte fait, juste des pauvres types au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Il leur fit un vague sourire censé être rassurant – c'était sans compter sur son nombre innombrable de piercings – et leur dit, amusé :

« Faites pas ces têtes, messieurs, il a la tête dur, le petit, c'est un –

-Vampire, continua l'homme aux cheveux châtain clair pour lui.

-Bingo. »

Il observa cet homme, un peu soupçonneux. D'ordinaire, les gens… normaux, va-t-on dire, étaient totalement aveugles et absolument incapables de reconnaître ce qu'ils avaient juste sous le nez, alors comme diable celui-ci avait-il pu reconnaître en ce sinistre abruti un vampire ? Il était pas le prototype même de la créature… Il remarqua d'ailleurs que ce dernier commençait à se réveiller, et qu'il avait rampé jusqu'à lui : ce type le repérait à l'odeur.

Point négatif à vivre avec des vampires : vous aviez pas l'impression de puer. D'ailleurs, il ouvrit d'ailleurs vaguement un œil, humant de ci de là (il aimait avoir ses repères), et éternua abruptement. William fronça les sourcils et parut vaguement perplexe durant quelques secondes, puis la lumière se fit. Il fit un énorme sourire – du genre de ceux qui font trois fois le tour du visage – et retourna son attention sur cet étrange homme et lui dit :

« Aaaaah, je vois. J'avais pas fait gaffe, uhuhuh…

-Quoi donc ? demanda le concerné, un peu suspicieux.

-Vous êtes un loup-garou.

-Pardon ? s'inquiéta l'homme aux yeux dorés, un peu craintif.

-Oh, tout doux, faites pas cette tête, je vais pas vous sautez dessus pour vous planter un couteau en argent que j'ai pas dans l'œil. Vous savez, j'ai passé ma vie avec des vampires, c'est pas un loup-garou qui va me faire peur. Vous voyez cette larve qui rampe ? interrogea le jeune homme, en désignant Yann. C'est mon meilleur pote. Et c'est un suceur de sang. Enfin, en théorie…

-Oh, hey, je te permet pas, grogna justement ce dernier, en se redressant et grimaçant.

-Aaah, tu t'es déjà remis ? C'est bien, tu t'endurcis, ricana William.

-Avec ton entraînement drastique… que dis je, ton entraînement de titans, le contraire eut été étonnant…

-T'es un vampire, j'suis un humain. Y'a comme une erreur dans les données, lança William. Enfin bref, aucun problème, continua-t-il, tout sourire. Et – »

Il fut interrompu par un éternuement retentissant.

« Arf, je me disais bien qu'il y avait un loup garou quelque part… »

Personne ne lui répondit, et il ne reçut qu'un regard torve de son ami. Mais quoi ?!

« Vous n'avez vraiment pas une tête de meurtrier, nota Remus, rassuré.

-Moi ? Mais je suis pas un meurtrier, je suis un tueur à gage… (« Mais débile, ça revient au même… » « La ferme. »)

-Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses, murmura le type aux cheveux noirs, renfrogné.

-Oui, oui, je sais, répondit le loup garou, plus sombre. Mais je parle de son aura. Elle n'est pas sombre… Enfin, si, rajouta-t-il sous le regard surpris de son compagnon, mais pas autant que devrait l'être celle d'un meurtrier… »

Honnêtement… William n'avait absolument rien compris. Oui, d'accord, il avait tué des gens, mais de nos jours, tout le monde le faisait, et il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire le loup-garou. Un rapide coup d'œil à un Yann avec un air encore plus crétin que d'habitude lui apprit que son ami au crâne vide n'avait pas plus comprit que lui – encore heureux. Il déclara à un Remus, un léger rictus aux lèvres :

« Vous savez qu'on comprend absolument rien à ce que vous racontez ? »

L'homme aux cheveux dorés lui fit un bref sourire d'excuse, avant d'expliquer :

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous –

-Ah, mais c'est pas vrai ! grommela William, interrompant le pauvre homme dans son explication.

-Qu'est ce que t'es encore à te plaindre ? s'enquit le vampire, amusé par le comportement de son ami. William était et resterait une énigme ambulante pour n'importe qui. Impossible de comprendre le mode de fonctionnement de la chose. Même pour lui.

-Pourquoi est ce que tout le monde veut me vouvoyer ? J'ai l'air si vieux ?

-Hahahaha, je crois pas, non, ricana Yann, tandis que William lui lança un regard neutre mais ô combien corrosif. Pour tout autre que Yann – et quelques autres exceptions.

-Et pourquoi, bon sang ?

-Parce que t'as une tête de psychopathe schizophrène ?

-… »

William ne lui répondit pas, mais son envie de frapper le vampire était plus que flagrante, pour n'importe qui. Celui-ci se contente de ricaner et de répondre plus sérieusement :

« C'est ce qu'on appelle de la politesse, mon petit pote.

-…Yann, honnêtement, ferme la, parfois. Enfin bref, politesse ou pas, tutoyez moi, sinon, ça me fait sentir vieux autant que l'autre, là…

-C'est de moi que tu causes ? s'insurgea son ami.

-De qui d'autre ? »

Il agrémenta sa remarque d'une taloche à l'arrière de la tête de son ami, qui se plaignit alors :

« Mais arêêêêêêêêête-euh, espèce de sauvage ! Tu vas finir par déloger mon cerveau…

-Alors là, aucun risque. »

Remus observait les deux jeunes se chamailler, ça lui rappelait sa jeunesse, avec ses trois amis, quand ils parlaient de tout et de rien, mais surtout de rien, et n'importe quoi. Il aurait tout donné pour retrouver ça, songea-t-il, en soupirant. Ce que ça pouvait lui manquer, cet univers léger et amusé. Ça lui semblait bien loin, désormais… Il était sur que c'était la même chose pour Sirius. Il soupira deux fois plus. La gaieté et le sourire l'avait quitté aussi vite que la trahison de leur ami était arrivée…

« … siez quoi ? lui demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux longs, le sortant de ses pensées moroses.

-Uh ?

-Vous disiez quoi ?

-Ah. Que vous… tu avais l'air… gentil… hésita le loup garou.

-Moi ? s'étonna William, en pointant un doigt vers lui. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui disait ça. Cinglé, marrant, tarré, sadique, atteint, schizo, on lui avait déjà dit… Mais gentil…

-Ben… oui ? Je veux dire, tu n'as pas une aura noire… Enfin, si, mais pas étouffante, plutôt, et bien… Bref, tu n'as pas l'air vraiment méchant.

-Hé ben… Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment, hein, déclara William, avec un sourire un peu forcé. Allez pas non plus croire que je dégomme des gens parce que je trouve ça drôle. »

Les quatre hommes (ou presque) tombèrent dans un silence contemplatif. Remus commençait à comprendre un tant soit peu le jeune homme. Lui qui s'attendait à tomber sur un meurtrier en puissance sans foi ni conscience, il se trouvait face à un jeune homme (un peu effrayant, mais pas trop, parce qu'il était pas très grand) sans limites. Désillusion.

Sirius, lui, gardait son regard rivé sur William. Sans trop savoir comment, sa physionomie lui disait quelque chose… Quoiqu'il en soit, il l'aimait bien, ce jeune… malgré ses mains couvertes de sang. Mais lesquelles ne l'étaient pas ? Un peu plus un peu moins…

William les sortit de leurs pensées en demandant brusquement :

« Mais en fait… Vous vous appelez comment ?

-Euh… balbutia le lycanthrope, prit par surprise. Remus Lupin.

-Remus ? Quand on dit que le Destin a parfois un sens de l'humour à chier, soupira le tueur à gage. Remus ne put qu'être d'accord avec lui.

-Sirius Black.

-Classe. »

William porta son regard sur l'homme, pour croiser des yeux gris hantés. L'un des plus grand cliché que la Terre ait porté était que les yeux étaient le miroir de l'âme. Ça faisait un peu con, mais ça n'en était pas moins véridique – dans une moindre mesure. William était empathe, en quelque sorte, et il put voir que cet homme avait beaucoup souffert – comme beaucoup de gens – et qu'il avait envie de l'aider… Ca, en revanche, c'était étrange…

« Enfin… vous aussi, vous me suiviez ?

-Ouais, répondit Sirius, avec un sourire. Mais on t'a jamais vraiment trouvé.

-Oh, vous me rassurez, déclara William. Quand j'essaye avec lui, allez savoir comment, il me retrouve toujours… Les autres aussi, d'ailleurs, bougonna-t-il.

-On te repère à l'odeur, qu'est ce que tu veux, sourit Yann. Ça avait toujours été une des plus grandes frustrations de son ami aux cheveux longs : ne pas pouvoir rouler les vampires.

-Dis tout de suite que j'empeste, ducon, grommela le tueur à gage.

-Quand on se lave pas, en même temps, ricana le vampire.

-Venant d'un cadavre… »

Honnêtement, Yann était usant, parfois. Il arrivait souvent à William de se demander lequel des deux étaient le plus jeune. Mais il laissait souvent cette question de côté, parce que niveau âge mental, le vampire frisait les négatifs…

Sirius les observait se vanner. C'était enrichissant, vraiment. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre, quoiqu'il en soit. Il se demanda comment ils en étaient arrivés là : Yann à être un vampire et William à vivre parmis eux.

« Vous avez l'air d'être bons amis… Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? »

Les deux amis se tournèrent d'un seul homme vers Sirius, l'air d'avoir vu un extraterrestre, les yeux exagérément exorbités, et s'exclamèrent d'une même voix horrifiée :

« Mais ça va pas bien ?! Moi, ami avec cette chose… »

Ils se regardèrent ensuite dans les yeux, l'air mauvais. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant qu'un large sourire ne fende leur visage, et ils éclatèrent de rire, finissant par devoir se soutenir pour ne pas tomber. Le Maraudeur sourit tristement. Oui, de très bons amis… C'étaient toujours ceux qui partaient le plus tôt…

« … raison, je te dis ! Ah ! Sirius… Euh, je peux vous appeler par vos prénoms ? Oui, très bien. Donc, je vous prend à témoin, tous les deux. Vous êtes d'accord avec moi, Yann vire au vert ?

-Euh…

-Aha ! Tu vois, j'avais raison. J'ai toujours raison.

-Et la scie sauteuse en grenouillère acheva le cyclope unijambiste handicapé… dit Yann, le visage neutre.

-…ou pas, grogna le jeune brun.

* * *

Ils étaient en train de polémiquer sur la hiérarchie sociétaire des castors albinos à dents de sabre d'antarctique dans la lutte contre la disparition des crevettes naines électriques thaïlandaises… enfin, William et Yann se tapaient dessus – pour changer – à grands renforts de conneries grosses comme le continent africain, pour faire valoir leur opinion… peu crédible, mais enfin, allez vous aventurer à dire ça à ces deux là… Et Remus et Sirius les regardaient faire, ahuris, se demandant comment diable ces deux là pouvaient être encore entiers, s'ils étaient tout le temps comme ça… La vie réservait plein de mystères, Yann et William en faisaient parti.

Donc, les deux amis faisaient les cons, quand les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent brusquement pour laisser passer une jeune femme au visage fermé. Ah, ça, ça sentait pas bon. Alerte rouge. Aussitôt, William arrêta d'étouffer Yann à l'aide d'une carafe d'il ne savait trop quoi, et le vampire de mordre le mollet du jeune humain. La jeune femme continua jusqu'à arriver aux deux hommes aux cheveux longs. Une fois qu'elle fut derrière eux, William déclara, solennel :

« C'est pas moi, c'est Yann.

-…Hein ?

-Non, rien. » dit William d'un ton détaché, tout sourire. Seulement, face au regard inquisiteur de son interlocutrice, il soupira. Il ne réussirait donc jamais à se soustraire au pouvoir persuasif de la jeune femme. Il rajouta : « En général, quand tu fais cette tête, c'est qu'y en a un qu'ont fait une connerie. Je prends les devants. Surtout que j'ai rien fait, récemment.

-C'est pas tout à fait ça, répondit la jeune femme. C'est…

-Ooooh, Syorah, ma sauveuse ! T'es venue me remplacer pour le baby sitting ?

-Nan, j'ai fui Nathaniel, c'est pas tout à fait la même chose. Il a des pulsions sadiques, parfois, tu sais bien. Et parfois, c'est maintenant. En même temps, il vient de te laisser, souligna-t-elle, en regardant William, et en s'asseyant près de lui. T'arrives tellement à lui taper sur les nerfs, je sais pas comment tu te débrouilles.

-Secret, sourit le tueur à gage, l'air absolument pas coupable.

-En fait, je veux pas savoir, soupira la demoiselle.

-Oui, mais, reprit Yann. Si toi t'es là, je peux me casser ?

-Si tu veux, mais je te conseille pas, grogna Syorah. A moins de vouloir te farcir le nettoyage des donjons au coton tige, néanmoins.

-Sérieux ?

-Oui oui, approuva-t-elle. C'est Nicolas qui s'y est collé. Il trouvait pas l'agrafeuse.

-Bon, je vais peut être rester ici, en fait, abdiqua le vampire, en se rasseyant.

-En reparlant de conneries… J'ai pire, annonça Syorah.

-Ah ? s'étonna William. Quelqu'un a fait cramer le dressing de Joshua ?

-…Non, quand même pas, mais c'est équivalent.

-Sérieux ?

-Ouais… Ben justement, avant de venir, je suis passée chez toi… D'ailleurs, Lucifer a encore essayé d'étrangler Joshua cinq ou six fois –

-Brave bête, ricana le tueur à gage. Elle essaye de se rendre utile. Faudrait qu'on me l'amène, d'ailleurs.

-Et aussi, j'ai trouvé –

-WILLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! »

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, William sentait qu'il devrait partir tout de suite maintenant, et très très loin, aussi. Avant que Syorah n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase, une espèce de furie blonde platine s'était jetée sur lui, le faisant tomber du banc. Il entendit vaguement son amie continuer :

« – ça. »

Difficilement – manquant d'y laisser un bras et une jambe en passant –, il finit par se sortir de la prise tentaculaire que la folle furieuse avait établit autour lui. Il se tortilla pour s'éloigner – toute dignité envolée –, toujours à terre, de cette furie. Syorah regardait l'échange – la tentative d'assassinat – d'un air neutre, ne levant pas le petit doigt pour l'aider, histoire de le laisser se débourber tout seul, hein. Et Yann… s'étouffait sur la table. Qu'il y reste, ça lui ferait des vacances. Il recula, et haleta, horrifié :

« Non, mais c'est quoi ça ?

-C'est ta –, commença Syorah, avant d'être une nouvelle fois interrompue. Elle eut un regard blasé, et soupira.

-William ! Tu es vraiment méchant ! Je suis ta petite amie voyons ! Tu as peur de la réaction des gens, c'est pour ça que tu le dis pas ? susurra d'une voix… abominable la « fille ».

Elle lui ressauta dessus, sans prendre garde à son air catastrophé, pas plus qu'au bruit ressemblait à un râle d'agonie qu'il laissa échapper, et l'attaqua à grand renforts de bisous, ceux dont William avait plus qu'horreur, et qu'il évitait tant bien que mal (plus mal que bien, d'ailleurs), et de « je t'aaaaaaime » tonitruants qui lui donnaient envie de gerber.

Il finit par réussir à s'éloigner à distance salutaire – qu'il maintint, même quand la chose blonde repassa à l'attaque – et se releva, ne la quittant pas du regard. C'est que c'était fourbe, ces choses là. Il se retourna vers Syorah, l'air assez peu avenant – elle était venue à bout, en trente secondes chrono, de ses maigres réserves de patience.

« Comment elle connaît mon nom ?

-Mais, intervint la blonde en pleurnichant, l'air vexée. C'est toi qui me l'as dit quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble…

-J'ai fait cette monumentale connerie ? s'étonna William.

-Laquelle ? ricana Yann. Sortir avec ça, ou lui donner ton nom ?

-…C'est vrai ça. Comment ça, on sort ensemble ? »

Le brun regardait la fille d'un air suspect. Elle était tellement pas son type… Dans le genre nunuche niaise, mais qui collectionne quand même les petits amis, elle était diplômée.

« Franchement, William, t'es pas gentil, s'exclama la blonde. On a commencé à sortir ensemble y'a quatre jours.

-…Ah ? C'est bizarre, j'ai pas souvenir, rajouta-t-il, plus pour lui qu'autre chose, sous le rire de hyène de son supposé meilleur ami.

-Mais si, dans la boite de nuit Shining Star, à Watford… se lamenta la furie.

-…Je suis retourné là bas, moi ? C'était pas le repaire de fashions (à prononcer à la Froufrou : « fachons ») où y'en avait un qui avait essayé de me casser la gueule ? demanda William, à l'intention de Yann.

-Ben, répondit le vampire. Si. Tu m'a appelé parce que tu t'ennuyais, et on est passé par hasard devant, et on avait envie de se marrer.

-Ah… C'possible. J'ai oublié.

-T'es vraiment sorti avec ça ? Hahahahaha. »

Et sans attendre de réponse, le vampire repartit dans un gigantesque fou rire sous le regard blasé de ses amis. Ah, celui là… William grogna :

« Ben écoute, faut croire… Je devais être sacrément torché… Comment elle m'a retrouvé ? demanda-t-il, à l'adresse de Syorah.

-Joshua. Il t'a encore vendu… tu l'as emmerdé récemment ? Enfin, pas de bol pour toi, c'était une sorcière (« chez eux aussi, y'a des cas désespéré… Regarde Yann, t'es pas tout seul. » « Hahahahahahaha »), et elle a décidé, que.

-L'ordure. »

Il se retourna vers la fille encore par terre.

« Bon, écoute… euh…

-Emily, compléta-t-elle. Franchement, c'est pas sympa d'oublier le nom de sa petite amie au bout de même pas une semaine…

-C'est-à-dire que –

-Bon, tu viens me dire bonjour correctement ? Je veux mon bisou ! »

Le tueur à gage ne fit que lui lancer un regard blasé. N'était pas cruche qui voulait, mais celle là, elle maîtrisait parfaitement. En tout cas, elle l'agaçait… prodigieusement : elle était plus grande que lui, et elle se tartinait le visage de peinture. Tout ceci l'insupportait, il opta donc pour un repli stratégique. Il marmonna :

« Faut que j'aille aux chiottes…

-Excuse type, ricana Syorah. Trouve mieux, la prochaine fois, rajouta-t-elle, de manière à ce que seul William l'entende.

Il l'ignora, et se dirigea vers les grandes portes. Remus, qui était toujours assis là, lui dit à ce moment : « Tu veux que je te montre où c'est, peut être ?

-Non non, c'est bon, je me débrouillerais.

-Mais ! s'exclama Emily. Le temps que tu trouves les cabinets, si t'es pressé...

-Oh, le temps que je mette la main dessus, j'aurais peut être envie d'y aller – ou en tout cas, m'y noyer. »

Et il quitta la salle pour errer dans les couloirs

* * *

Draco avait abandonné momentanément son nouveau poste d'assistant, pour un peu de répit – ils allaient avoir sa peau, à ce rythme là. Alors qu'il comptait aller faire un tour aux cuisines dans l'espoir d'un café (ou quelque chose de plus fort, il hésitait encore. Il aurait bien besoin d'une bonne cuite, actuellement), il entendit un bruit venant de la Grande Salle. Ah, ils n'étaient toujours pas partis… Il était toujours temps de faire demi tour… Enfin entre choisir entre L'Incapable et eux… Ouais, tout droit.

Dans le couloir menant au réfectoire, il vit le tueur à gage en sortir. Ah ben, enfin une bonne nouvelle. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait la paix. Le brun avait une moue agacée au visage, et avançait d'un pas rapide – Draco nota distraitement qu'il était toujours en chaussettes. Que faisait-il donc tout seul ? Mouarf, en fait, il s'en tapait un peu… peut être. Il le vit prendre le premier couloir qui lui tombait sous le nez… A tous les coups, cet abruti aux cheveux longs ne savait pas où il allait. Et avec un peu de chance, il se perdrait, même… et on retrouverait son cadavre quelques semaines plus tard. Charmante initiative, vraiment. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle la partie « destruction de manoir ». Oué, nan, il irait pas crever comme ça… Tant pis.

Il entra donc dans la Grande Salle peu de temps après que William l'ait quittée (vous pensiez quand même pas qu'il allait le suivre, nan ?), pour y trouver les deux anciens Gryffindor, que son parrain évitait comme la peste (moins depuis que l'ex détenu avait perdu sa verve), Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, ainsi qu'une étrangère, qui d'après son air clairement agacé et son regard blasé sur le vampire mort de rire, devait être une de ses amies, voire un vampire elle-même, à tous les coups (et donc, aussi, le vampire, en train de s'étrangler. S'il pouvait y rester, lui aussi…). Il entendit à ce moment un geignement. Il ne remarqua qu'à ce moment la fille blonde à genou, à coté de la table, dans l'allée, regardant, l'air abominablement larmoyant, dans sa direction. Ciel, qu'avait-il encore fait ? Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà vu cette fille… Il finit par comprendre que ce n'était pas lui qu'elle regardait – elle ne le suivait pas du regard quand il se balançait de droite à gauche –, mais les portes.

Il ressentit un énorme soulagement. Merci merlin, il ne l'aurait pas supporté – ça aurait été le dernier clou de son cercueil. Il allait pour s'assoire, quand il l'entendit pleurnicher :

« Mais… Il m'aime pas ? »

Le regard de Draco passa de la fille à la porte, et de la porte à la fille. Et eut un sourire à la limite du sadique, un peu un comme celui de Snape lorsqu'il trouvait un Gryffondor (surtout Londubat) après le couvre feu dans les couloirs. L'heure de sa revanche avait sonné. Il alla s'accroupir en face de la jeune femme.

« Qui donc ? William ?

-Voui. Il est parti d'un coup, et il m'a même pas dit bonjour. Et il m'a pas non plus dit qu'il m'aimait.

-Ah ? Vraiment ? Ah la la, on le refera jamais. Tu veux que je te dise un secret ? »

Et voilà. Sa vengeance était presque parachevée. Il jeta un coup d'œil au deux amis du tueur à gaga, pour voir si quelqu'un allait l'arrêter. Mais Yann riait trop pour dire quoique ce soit, et il l'aurait pas fait, parce que ça avait l'air drôle. La fille semblait n'en avoir rien à cirer, c'était le problème à William, qu'il se démerde, et Lupin et Black ne semblaient pas vouloir intervenir. Sympa.

« Quoi ? renifla la blonde.

-Je suis le meilleur ami de William… » A ces mots, Yann lâcha un rire tellement tonitruant qu'il en fit presque trembler le sol – et il tomba de son banc. « Et il m'a assuré qu'il était complètement dingue de toi. C'est juste qu'il est d'une timidité maladive, alors il faut s'y prendre délicatement…

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui oui, si je te le dis. Pourquoi je te mentirais ? Il m'a même dit qu'il voulait te demander en mariage. »

A peine Draco avait-il fini sa phrase que la blonde poussait une exclamation montrant clairement sa joie et son enthousiasme. Elle lâcha quelques larmes, par la même occasion. Et voilà, il restait plus qu'à laisser le tueur à gage se dépatouiller tout seul, maintenant. C'était néanmoins un miracle que cette fille ait avalé ça…

« Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, oh Merlin ! C'est fantastique ! Il faut absolument que j'aille faire les faire part maintenant ! s'exclama Emily en se relevant à la vitesse de la lumière. Elle commença à se diriger vers la sortie, puis se tourna vers Draco. Et toi… commença-t-elle.

-Draco Malfoy. » Elle tiqua un peu, mais ne se démonta pas. Elle l'attrapa par le bras, et le traîna avec elle.

-Donc, Draco, tu viens avec moi ! »

Aïe… Il semblerait qu'il en ait trop fait. L'histoire se révélait un tantinet plus compliquée que prévu, finalement…

* * *

William finit par repointer le bout de son nez bien plus tard, aux alentours du déjeuner, que lui disait son estomac, toujours en chaussettes, et sans avoir trouvé ces satanés toilettes. C'est que c'était grand, un château, et y'avait surtout plein de couloirs un peu partout (surtout là où on en veut pas). Enfin, il avait pas trouvé les bons. Il était tombé dans des WC pour filles, semblait-il. Des WC hantés, forcément, sinon, c'était pas drôle. Et à peine avait-il eu le temps de poser un doigt de pied dedans qu'un espèce de fantôme hystérique lui était tombé dessus, avec des hublots de sous marin sur le nez, et une coupe immonde, autant dire les choses telles qu'elles étaient. Elle avait beau être morte, de la voix, elle en avait encore, et à revendre, vu qu'elle avait pas besoin de souffle… Il avait vaguement cru devenir sourd l'espace de trois minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'en fait, il avait juste la tête dans un mur… Comment elle était arrivée là, c'était un mystère toujours irrésolu. Il s'était ensuite dit que la furie avait du se lasser et partir, à moins que Yann ne lui ai fait un coup vache, et que donc, en théorie, il pouvait revenir. En théorie.

Il scanna vaguement l'immeeeense salle, essayant de repérer quelqu'un, mais s'ils étaient là, ils étaient bien planqués, et il alla s'asseoir au petit bonheur la chance.

« Oh, encore toi ? »

Il ne s'aperçut qu'à ce moment là qu'il s'était assis à la même place que le matin même, à côté du même étudiant. Le hasard faisait bien les choses.

« Ah, tiens…

-Quel enthousiasme… J'vais me sentir vexé, grimaça faussement le jeune blond.

-Hein ? Ah, non non, j'avais juste pas fait attention. J'ai du mal à me souvenir de la tête des gens. Ça les vexe, d'ailleurs, dit William, d'un ton un peu fatigué.

-T'as l'air d'être dans une forme olympique, remarqua l'étudiant, en se servant à manger, et en ignorant ses camarades qui le pressaient de savoir qui donc était cet inconnu.

-Quand on dort pas pendant plusieurs jours d'affilés, on est rarement frais. »

Et en effet, il était complètement HS. Il avait ses yeux qui se fermaient presque tous seuls, et son souhait actuel se résumait à un bon lit. Enfin, ce n'était qu'une baisse de régime, ça arrivait au bout d'un moment, mais dix minutes et il serait de nouveau monté sur ressort. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans les pommes.

« Tiens, tu fais quoi ici, en fait… euh…

-William.

-William tout court ?

-C'est ça quand on sort du milieu de nulle part.

-Aha… Enfin, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Quelqu'un a décidé pour moi que j'avais pas bouffé assez de cours quand j'étais plus jeune… Tu t'appelles ?

-Mael Borghild. Tu vas suivre nos classes, alors ?

-J'sais pas. Peut être. Je verrais bien. Et – »

William s'interrompit pour voir qui s'était posté derrière eux. Ô miracle, Yann avait refait son apparition, et avait même fait l'effort de se changer – d'où il sortait son tee shirt de rechange restait un mystère total. Il avait du enterrer sa chemise bien aimée quelque part, et abandonné sa cape dans un endroit sombre (ainsi que tout son bazar pointu, qu'il devrait essayer de retrouver plus tard). Et William se dit que dans les trente secondes qui allaient suivre, il aurait grandement envie d'écourter dramatiquement le vie de quelqu'un, parce qu'à la tête de son très cher et très vieil ami, quelque chose lui disait qu'un truc franchement foireux allait lui tomber sur le coin de la gueule. Rarement avait-il déjà eu autant raison.

« Dis Willy, j'pourrais être ton témoin ? demande le vampire, avec un grand sourire plein de dents, évitant un couteau venant du brun, qui n'appréciait que peu ce surnom (ce pourquoi tout le monde l'appelait comme ça, va sans dire).

-Témoin ? Du meurtre de qui ? On peut pas être témoin de son propre assassinat…

-Tssk, ricana Yann. Mais non, voyooooons. De ton mariage, pardi. »

William ne put que regarder le vampire avec de grands yeux. Il ne voyait pas réellement de quoi il parlait, et ne voulait _pas_ le voir, en fait. Il était peut être encore temps d'aller s'enterrer quelque part, qui savait. Mais il n'eut le temps de rien faire que la furie était de retour.

« Mais voyons, tu ne peux PAS être son témoin ! s'exclama la blonde. C'est insensé !

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Yann.

-Parce que c'est Draco, voyons ! Mais tu es invité, si tu tient tant à venir… rajouta-t-elle, un moue un peu dégoûtée tandis que son regard le scannait. On était loin de la classe Malfoyenne.

-…Draco ? fut tout ce que trouva à dire William. Il ne connaissait pas de Draco… Lui semblait-il. Mais il n'avait pas non plus de petite amie à sa connaissance, alors on était sur de rien.

-Ben, oui. Draco Malfoy, ton meilleur ami, soupira Emily, agacée. As-tu un quelconque problème avec la mémoire des noms ? »

C'était lui, ou elle se foutait de sa gueule ? A ce rythme là, elle allait pas tenir longtemps, la demoiselle… Il regarda dans la direction que la blonde indiquait pour tomber sur l'aristo.

« C'est lui ? »

William se mit ensuite à rire sans pouvoir plus rien dire, sous le regard moqueur de Yann, et ceux interloqués de Emily et Draco (qui se demandait s'il ne devrait pas se sentir vexé, là).

Mael, toujours en train de manger (n'est pas né celui qui pourra stopper le repas d'un Gryffondor), regardait les quatre adultes d'un air perplexe. A ce qu'il avait compris, William était en train de se payer la tête de Malfoy, LE Draco Malfoy, désormais assistant de leur pathétique professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (là pour sauver les murs), Serpentard agréé et ex-Mangemort en devenir, et il était encore bien vivant. Soit il était très chanceux, soit Malfoy ramollissait, soit il était balèze, soit les trois en même temps.

Et il était aussi question de mariage. Or, d'après ce qu'il avait entrevu de cet étrange type aux cheveux (très) longs à coté de lui, il ne lui semblait pas que ce soit son genre de se marier. Surtout avec ça. Il ne voulait pas être méchant, mais il abhorrait ce genre de filles. Honnêtement. Donc, la situation dans laquelle il était, était… étrange. Définitivement.

Finalement, William finit par se reprendre un minimum, et soupira (il riait encore un peu) :

« Hahahaha, on me l'avait encore jamais faite, celle là… »

Et il repartit dans son rire, s'étouffant à moitié, principalement avec l'aide du vampire qui se faisait un malin plaisir à lui taper dans le dos. Yann était amusé, néanmoins. S'il était rare de surprendre William, le voir se lâcher comme ça, en public surtout, l'était tout autant. Finalement, un peu agacée, Emily soupira :

« Vu que t'as pas l'air de vouloir te calmer, on va te laisser, hein, mon chou. Fais moi ta liste d'invités, que j'envoie des faire parts. Je repasserais tout à l'heure. Tu viens, Dray ? »

Et sans attendre une quelconque réponse, elle empoigna Draco par le bras, sans faire grand cas de sa grimace (due d'une part à ce surnom ridicule, d'autre part à cette situation qui tournait au désastre. Il avait perdu une occasion de se taire) et l'entraîna vers la porte, avec les soupirs du blond en bande son.

William continuait de rire, la tête entre les bras, pendant que Mael et Yann (qui était allé s'asseoir face à eux, sans faire attention aux regards interrogateurs portés sur sa personne et celle du brun) mangeaient tranquillement, quand il stoppa brutalement et redressa la tête, l'air mortellement sérieux.

« … Une petite minute. C'est moi, ou tout ce cirque, c'est à cause de lui ?

-…Voui, déclara Yann, tout sourire, à peine surpris de ce brusque changement d'expression, au contraire de Mael, qui observait le tueur à gage avec de grands yeux, surpris de ce saut d'humeur.

-Je le hais, dit alors William, comme s'il parlait du temps qu'il faisait à l'extérieur.

-Comme si tu l'aimais bien avant, nota Yann, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-On peut pas dire ça. Juste, c'était drôle de le vanner. Mais alors là…

-Tu vas rien faire ? lui demanda Mael.

-La tout de suite, non, j'ai la flemme, soupira William. La seule chose que je peux faire, c'est attendre pour me débarrasser de ce truc. Mais je réclame vengeance, dit-il, un sourire psychopathe collé au visage.

-Il a du soucis à se faire, déclara le vampire, à l'adresse du Gryffondor. William est un peu maniaque sur les bords, et il est adepte aux coups foireux. Au fait, moi, c'est Yann.

-Mael. »

* * *

Pendant qu'ils mangeaient tranquillement (traduire par : Yann et William disaient le plus de bêtises possibles en un temps record, et Mael les écoutait) et discutaient de choses et d'autres (sous les chuchotements curieux et excités du reste de la populace de la table), le directeur entra dans la salle dans le but de déjeuner, mais en passant derrière eux, s'arrêta à leur hauteur. Il put entendre une partie de leur conversation.

« Mais je te le dis, c'est tous des coincés, déclara William, totalement sérieux, un rictus dégoûté au visage.

-Mais, William, il y a des gens coincés _partout_, pas que chez eux, tu sais, lui répondit Yann, amusé.

-Oui, mais chez eux, ils sont en écrasante majorité, avoue.

-J'suis pas sûr. Regarde chez les aristo, y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

-Oui, je suis d'accord, mais quand même pas au point d'avoir un balai coincé dans le cul…

-Un balai, ça peut toujours se retirer, fit pensivement remarqué Yann.

-J'ai un doute. C'est profond…

-Tu sais, c'est pas parce que t'aimes pas un en particulier qu'ils sont tous pareils…

-Ah ouais ? Ils ont pas tous les même têtes, peut être ?

-Si tu le prends comme ça, tous les asiatiques ont la même tête…

-Et ils sont jamais décoiffés, en plus.

-C'est sûr que pour toi, c'est paranormal.

-…Hm, de quoi parlez vous ? demanda alors le directeur, qui n'avait pas prévu de dire ça à l'origine.

Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne lui répondirent, trop occupés qu'ils étaient. Ce fut finalement le Gryffondor qui éclaira sa lanterne :

« Ils parlent d'elfes, je crois.

-Oh, je vois. »

Ou pas, en fait.

« Bonjour, Professeur Dumbledore, dit alors Yann, interrompant le dialogue. Je suis désolé, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de vous saluer décemment tout à l'heure.

-Mais, ce n'est pas gra-

-Ouais ouais, fais genre t'es bien élevé, ricana William.

-Mais tout le monde est pas comme toi, Willy…

-Non, y'en a qui commencent les joints à douze ans. »

Le tueur à gage évita lestement le pied de son camarade, sous les regards ahuris des deux habitants de Poudlard. Dumbledore soupira très légèrement. Quelque chose lui disait que les prochains mois dans l'enceinte de ce château seraient mouvementés. Il interrompit les deux intrus.

« Alors, Monsieur… »

William soupira fortement. Ils étaient agaçants, tous.

« Pourquoi tout le monde tient tant que ça à ce que j'ai un nom ? Enfin, appelez moi Ingemar, si ça vous dit tant que ça…

-Si ça me dit ?

-C'était le nom de l'autre débile quand il était encore vivant…

-Bienvenue dans la famille ! s'exclama le vampire, un grand sourire au visage.

-Quand il était encore vivant… ? répéta Mael.

Yann secoua vaguement la main, lui faisant comprendre que ça attendrait.

« Donc, Mr Ingemar, j'ai ouie dire que vous alliez vous marier ? reprit le directeur.

-Comment Diable êtes vous déjà au courant de cette… connerie ? grogna William.

-J'aimerais pouvoir dire que je sais tout ce qui se passe dans ce château, commença le vieil homme, mais je dois avouer que ceci a beaucoup aidé. »

Il lâcha devant le jeune homme une chose rose, qui s'avéra être un morceau de parchemin (?), où se trouvait la soi disante annonce de son mariage prochain avec la sangsue première du nom, écrite dans une encre horriblement fushia, et décorée de nombreux angelots (il avait toujours détesté les anges, surtout ces petits machins boudinés) et autres petits cœur. Sa tête percuta bruyamment la table : ce truc et l'attraction terrestre avaient eu raison de lui.

« C'est quoi encore, cette horreur ?

-Un faire part pour votre mariage, Mr Ingemar, répondit le directeur, bienveillant, l'air de rien.

Le seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un grognement et un tas de cendres.

* * *

Les deux blonds ne refirent surface que bien plus tard dans l'après midi, peut avant le dîner. Ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle d'un pas rapide (ou Emily traînait toujours Draco, plutôt), alors que William et Yann s'adonnaient à des activités barbares, si l'on en croyait Snape, et qui faisait passer le temps pour les deux concernés : un bras de fer. Jeu auquel William, s'il suivait les règles, perdrait à tous les coups, vampire oblige. Mais comme la notion de fair-play lui était totalement inconnue (ou du moins, il passait outre), le jeu finissait équitable (avec quelques os cassés, parfois).

Syorah était assise à côté de Yann, ignorant les deux idiots qui lui servaient d'amis, et lisait des papiers recouverts de symboles bizarres, tandis que quelques professeurs discutaient plus loin (il était pas censé y avoir des cours… ?), le directeur faisait une partie d'échec avec Granger, et Sirius et Remus discutaient de choses et d'autres à coté des deux amis.

Une fois les deux décolorés repérés, tout le monde arrêta son activité du moment, aussi passionnante soit-elle. Certains se demandaient qui donc était cette fille, les nouveaux venus, qui étaient ces gens qui les suivaient (les gens rameutés par Snape). D'ailleurs, ils allèrent s'asseoir à la table, regardant curieusement les deux encore debout.

Personne n'avait encore rien dit que Yann était écroulé de rire sur la table, se prenant un coup de dossier de la part de Syorah et une main écrabouillée par William. Emily jeta un coup d'œil un peu dégoûté au vampire – et son manque de tenue –, avant de se refocaliser sur le tueur à gage.

« Ah, William ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu es encore là, c'est par-fait. Je me suis occupée de plein de chose cet après midi, J'ai fait tous les faire part, et j'en ai prévu pour que tu en envoies à tes … amis. » Elle jeta un regard lourd de sens à Yann, ce qui ne l'arrêta pas le moins du monde dans son fou rire « Et je me suis occupée de la date : j'ai estimé que dans deux semaines, ce serait parfait. A ton avis, laquelle de ces deux robes est la mieux ? »

Elle avait parlé d'un trait sans faire attention au regard plus que torve de William, vaguement ennuyé. La désinsectisation serait-elle suffisante ? La fin de son monologue ne correspondait pour lui qu'à quelque chose comme : bla bla bla. Comme les profs, quand il était encore au bahut…

Il fut sorti de son état larvaire quand sa « fiancée » lui fourra un truc sous le nez. Deux images de trucs très froufrouteux, très roses, très scintillants, qui inspiraient dès le premier regard le mot : cucul. Admirables, vraiment.

« T'en penses quoi ? »

William reposa le magazine sur la table, et se releva lentement, très las. Il se mit face à elle, pour se rendre compte qu'elle était plus grande que lui. Un point en moins. Un point puissance dix, même.

« Alors, déjà, tu pourrais pas retirer ces satanés chaussures ? Ca va pas bien de se trimballer avec des talons de trente centimètres ?

-Je te permet pas ! Elle sont très biens, ces chaussures. Elles sont à mon frère, alors les critique pas ! s'exclama la blonde.

-…A ton frère ?

-Oui, à mon frère, Cadwalader Jones. »

William allait répliquer quelque chose de très pertinent, concernant une instabilité mentale et une remise en cause de virilité sacrément poussée, lorsqu'il entendit Sirius demander à Remus d'une voix amusée :

« Tu crois qu'elle parle _du_ Cadwalader Jones ?

-Qui ça ? demanda Remus. Il ne se souvenait pas d'un type qui s'appelait comme ça.

-Mais si ! Ca-bidule, la fierté des Serdaigle, leur batteur vedette…

-Euh…

-Amoureux de Rogue.

-Ah, oui. Je me souviens, sourit Remus.

-De quoi tu parles, Black ? demanda Severus, d'une voix glaciale.

-Juste d'un fait mondialement reconnu, Snape. »

Il ne rajouta rien d'autre, se contentant de rire, sous le regard sceptique de la quasi-totalité de la salle (certains à cause du frère qui ressemblait plus à une sœur, d'autres parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas concevoir que quelqu'un puisse avoir été sur l'homme des cachots – cavernes). Remus sourit : enfin il retrouvait un peu le Sirius Black qu'il avait connu : il riait, vannait Snape…

« Pour le coup, j'ai jamais compris, remarque songeusement la blonde.

-J'm'en tape. Tu pourrais avoir la décence de retirer ces trucs, grommela William.

-Non ! Elles sont à mon frère !

-Ben va lui rendre, ça me ferait des vacances. Et puis bon, avec ou sans robe, tu seras toujours aussi laide, alors peu importe. Elles sont moches toutes les deux, en plus. »

Il n'attendit pas qu'Emily ait totalement enregistré l'information pour reculer d'un pas, évitant de peu une main griffue qui l'aurait défiguré à vie. Il ajouta :

« Et puis, honnêtement, t'y crois vraiment, à tout ça ?

-A quoi ?

-Idiote, j'ai vraiment une tête à me marier ? »

Là, il en avait vraiment marre. Fini les gants, on allait la faire à la bourrine, hein.

« Mais… Je t'aime, moi ! Et toi aussi, tu m'aimes !

-Ah ?

-Oui, tu me l'as dit !

-Même torché, c'est pas son genre de dire ça, nota alors Yann.

Ça n'aurait tenu qu'à lui, William aurait déjà choppé une de ses fioles de poison pour lui enfoncer par les trous de nez, à cette cruche, mais il y avait trop de témoins. Il tenta de se garder son calme. Il allait se contenter de vanner à tord et à travers, comme il aimait si bien le faire.

« Moi, je t'aime ? T'as vu ma tête ? grogna le tueur à gage.

-Euh… Oui.

-J'ai vraiment une tête à croire tous ces vieux trucs tout mielleux à la con ? J'ai jamais connu l'amour, c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer. Surtout pas avec une fille dont je me souviens même pas le nom. »

Yann grimaça vaguement : ça y était, William avait atteint ses limites. Néanmoins, il lui semblait qu'il gagnait en patience, mais maintenant, ça allait péter. Il échangea un regard avec Syorah… « Mais non, je suis pas traumatisé, pourquoi je serais traumatisé, hein ? Y'a pas de quoi, je me suis juste faite abandonner en plein milieu de Londres, c'est pas grand-chose », qu'il disait. Y'avait encore du boulot, hein.

William se décontracta alors, arborant un grand sourire. Sauf que William qui souriait, ça avait un peu rien de rassurant.

« Tu m'aimes, tu dis ?

-Oui !

-Tsk, tu sais même pas qui je suis. Non, je te parle pas de mon nom, soupira-t-il, alors qu'Emily ouvrait la bouche, en roulant des yeux. Je te parle de ma vie en général… Regarde, tu vois les deux là ? lui demanda-t-il en désignant Yann et Syorah. Ben eux, c'est des vampires. »

Il fit un grand sourire, alors que la blonde fronçait les sourcils et ouvrait de grands yeux. William ne s'arrêta pas là – surtout que pour le moment, il ne disait que la vérité.

« Et Remus, c'est un lutin. Regarde, manque plus que les collants archi moulants et le bonnet vert – je te conseillerais une connaissance. Et Sirius, c'est… »

William fit une pause, songeant à tout ce qui lui passait par l'esprit. Bah, c'était une sorcière, et au point où il en était…

« Un aspirateur. »

Tout ceux qui avait une certaine connaissance du monde moldu éclatèrent de rire, Sirius, fit un sourire désabusé – on lui avait encore jamais faite, celle là. Et Remus souriait grandement. Y'avait pas idée d'inventer des conneries pareilles. Même si on l'avait traité de lutin.

William continua sur sa lancée, pris d'inspiration :

« Et _Dray_, c'est un elfe. »

Yann partit dans une crise de fou rire, tandis que Draco fronçait ses délicats sourcils. Il ne voyait pas l'insulte, et se demandait seulement s'il y en avait une, mais à la réaction du vampire, la question ne se posait même pas. Il verrait bien plus tard. William resta songeur quelques secondes, songeant à d'autres débilités qu'il pourrait dire. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, il fut devancé.

« Ouais, il a trop raison, intervint une des personnes qui était arrivée peu avant. Nous, on est super pote avec lui… »

William regarda ce blond, qui fit de même. Selon toute vraisemblance, il ne connaissait même pas son nom, et le tueur à gage ne l'avait jamais vu. Mais il le laisse faire – si ça faisait fuir cette chose…

« Finnigan… ? hésita Emily.

-Lui-même. Ca faisait tellement longtemps, Jones… J'oublierais jamais la fille qui m'a traumatisé en première année. Avec Flint, en plus… Bref, tu vois, moi, tu l'as jamais su, mais je suis un veela sous charme glamour. »

Seamus jeta un coup d'œil à cet illustre inconnu au nombre de piercing carrément faramineux. Il lui fit un gros sourire, et poursuivit, en désignant ses compagnons :

« Dean, c'est une goule mangeuse de Gremlins, et Blaise, c'est un Scroutt à Pétard. »

Le blond se reçut deux regards meurtriers. Restaient encore les jumeaux.

« Et Fred, c'est cafard, et l'autre, un camion citerne (« Quelle basse vengeance… » « Tu l'as dit, mon frère. » « J'ai tellement jamais su ce que c'était, un camion citerne… »). Et Théo, c'est Angelina Jolie.

-Waw, j'avais jamais grillé, dit pensivement William.

-T'as vu, y se cache bien.

-C'est à cause de mes fans, souffla le concerné.

La blonde les dévisagea tous un par un (elle devait se demander où était l'embrouille), et dit d'une voix agacée :

« Vous avez fini de dire des conneries, oui ?! Tu me prend pour une conne, ou quoi ?

-Oh, tu crois ? »

Yann avait décidé de prendre la relève, déjà parce que c'était son tour de s'amuser un peu, et ensuite parce qu'il ne tenait pas à ce qu'ils se retrouvent avec un cadavre en plus sur les bras (parce que c'était pas lui qui allait la bouffer, c'était pas non plus un dépotoir). Il se leva de son banc, alla se placer à côté du tueur à gage, et lui fit un grand sourire plein de dents. Plein de dents un peu trop pointues, peut être. La blonde eut l'air affolée. William lui fit le même genre de sourire, et rajouta :

« Et moi, je suis un loup garou. »

Son expression changea du tout au tout, passant de pas rassurée à carrément dégoûtée. William soupira fortement. Elle les collectionnait, elle.

« Quoi ?! Je suis sortie avec un loup garou ?! Mais c'est horrible ! »

Et bah voilà, maintenant, il était profondément agacé. Allez, on allait la finir… Il sortit un de ses revolvers planqués on ne savait où, et en mit le bout sur le front de la blonde, retirant la sécurité.

« Ah, et puis, je t'ai pas tout dit, non plus. Je suis un meurtrier… Mon père, c'était Jack l'Eventreur, même si moi, je tue tout le monde – mais les prostituées feraient mieux de se planquer. »

Il agrémenta ses mots d'un regard lourd de sens. Et Emily sortit du château en hurlant et en courant. William afficha un sourire satisfait.

« Et ben voilà.

-C'était pas un peu excessif ? demanda Remus.

-De quoi ?

-T'en as trop fait, Willy, sourit Yann.

-Ah ?

-Le flingue était pas nécessaire.

-Bah, il était pas chargé, de toute manière. »

Et il retourna s'asseoir. Il avait à manger sous la main, autant en profiter (il essaierait de jeter un coup d'œil pour repérer ses chaussures aussi, peut être). Remus se tourna vers le vampire :

« Pourquoi une telle réaction ?

-Un pauvre type qui était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Très sympa, mais quelque peu irritant nasalement parlant. Et puis, William a jamais aimé Barbie… »

Le loup garou lui jeta un regard étrange. Non, il n'allait pas s'ennuyer… Héhé.

* * *

Bon, ça y est, ENFIN fini. Vous comprenez un peu pourquoi j'ai mis _tant _de temps ? Bon, non, en fait, j'ai pas d'excuse, il était écrit depuis pétaouchnock, mais c'est tellement chiant, de recopier (je commence par tout écrire en manuscrit, voyez vous). 

Bref, avec 31 pages de conneries absolues, n'est ce pas, je vous laisse me dire ce que vous en penser (me menacer, me taper, m'injurier ou ce que vous voulez).

Bref, bye bye les gens, et un truc : j'ai même pas commencé le chapitre d'après x3 A dans 30 ans !


	6. Chapter 6

**De Sang Froid**

**Disclaimer :** Je suis multimillionnaire, ça se voit, nan ? J'ai rien à faire de mes journées =D

**Rating :** Allusion à des trucs pas joli joli plein de sang, mais vous devriez survivre – tout le monde a déjà regardé au moins une fois Buffy contre les Vampires ou Nip-Tuck (on ne juge pas ma culture générale, vous êtes gentils, on a tous été _très_ jeunes).

**Genre :** N'importe quoi en folie – comme d'habitude.

**Résumé :** Harry Potter a disparu, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que les problèmes sont au loin – bien au contraire, ils s'acharnent. Bienvenue dans l'antre des démons, Londres, Angleterre, Europe.

**Note d'Auteur :** Pour taper, il faut attendre son tour =D

Oui, bon je sais, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on aurait pu croire que j'étais morte – chuis pas passée loin – mais non, me revoilà, en pleine forme, et encore plus lente que d'habitude. Bref, je vais pas m'éterniser, je vais juste dire que je suis désolée, même si j'y peux pas grand-chose, à mon âge, on me changera plus, que voulez vous. Mais j'avais prévenu. Plus ou moins.

Bref, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui lisent ce truc, qui le review et tout le tintouin, et comme d'habitude, j'ai oublié à qui j'avais répondu et à qui j'avais pas répondu. Comme j'ai dit, on me changera plus. Donc ceux à qui j'ai pas répondu, je suis désolée. Ceux à qui j'ai dit que j'updaterais à la rentrée, je me suis quelque peu surestimée, donc pardon.

Donc le voilà, le chapitre, après tellement longtemps que je sais même plus, que j'ai fini y'a 10 minutes à tout casser =D

Bref, bonne lecture ! Et laisser des reviews, ne serait ce que pour me taper dessus… Pas que je le sentirais D

**Chapitre 6 : On est maudit ou on ne l'est pas**

Note ! : En fait, ça se passe un peu après le diner, pas avant.

Une fois la furie blonde hors de vue – et hors d'ouïe, Dieu merci –, William se tourna vers son sauveur impromptu. Encore un blond. _Que_ des blonds. C'était une invasion ! Mais il était un peu trop crevé pour faire une crise d'hystérie et hurler au meurtre, aussi se contenta-t-il de demander :

« Et à qui ais je l'honneur ? »

Le blond lui lança un regard surpris. Sand doute à cause de son langage. C'est pas parce qu'il avait sa tête qu'il était obligé de passer son temps à jurer comme un charretier, non plus…

« Maaa, » rigola le type. « Que de formalités. Choquant. »

« Waich, non mais t'es qui toi là, hey oh ? » se reprit William avec une voix de voyou authentique. « C'est mieux ? »

« C'est kif kif. »

En fait, malgré sa blondeur envahissante, il était marrant, ce type.

« Ouais, enfin, bon, ça me dit toujours pas qui t'es » dit William.

« Mais si voyons, je l'ai dit, je suis un veela sous charme glamour... »

« Hello, je suis Lindsay Lohaaaaaan, » se moqua le tueur à gage.

Tout le monde ne connaissait pas. Mais le « veela » si, et c'était l'essentiel.

« Waw, t'es balèze ma poule, tu te planques encore mieux que Théo, hey ! »

Ils échangèrent un regard, et le début d'une amitié naquit, au plus grand malheur du monde en général, de Snape et Malfoy en particulier. Snape qui aboya alors, l'air un peu las :

« Finnigan, vous avez pas bientôt fini votre cirque ?! On a du travail ! »

Mais Finnigan n'avait au grand jamais été intimidé par le Maître des Cachots Severus Snape. Appelez le idiot ou téméraire, le résultat était le même : le record du nombre de points retirés en un seul cours d'une petite heure, et Seamus n'en était pas peu fier. Donc, il l'ignora royalement et continua ce qu'il faisait, au plus grand bonheur de William, qui trouvait ça très drôle.

« Enfin bref, moi c'est Seamus Finnigan, et voici mes servants dont tu n'as pas besoin de connaître les noms, tu les oublierais dans cinq minutes, de toute mani- »

Seamus fut brutalement coupé par la main d'un Blaise assez agacé et sacrément furax.

« Hey la, hey la Finnigan, prend pas tes désirs pour des réalités, mon grand débile. »

« Zut, moi qui pensais pouvoir te récupérer de chez les éboueurs, c'est raté, je crois, » ricana à moitié Seamus, qui avait réussi d'une manière ou d'une autre à libérer sa bouche, mais était toujours à moitié étranglé.

Il laissa s'échapper un glapissement de douleur feinte lorsque le poing de Blaise rencontra sa tête.

« Ecoute donc pas ce mégalomaniaque, » soupira Blaise d'un air tragique. « On a jamais réussi à le faire soigner… Blaise Zabini, » se présenta-t-il. « Les jumeaux Weasley, Fred et George, mais débrouille toi pour savoir qui est qui, même nous, on a encore du mal, Dean Thomas et Theodore Nott. »

Ils lui firent tous de grands gestes pour compléter la présentation. Enfin, Fred et George – ou bien était ce George et Fred ? – faisaient de grands gestes, Dean lui fit un petit signe de tête, et Theodore semblait… ailleurs. Dean, qui remarqua son regard posé sur l'ex Serpentard, dit :

« T'inquiètes, il est juste souvent à l'ouest. Mais il parle, parfois, si t'as de la chance. »

Theodore Nott, s'il parlait peu, n'en frappait pas moins assez fort, si l'on en croyait la grimace de Dean.

« Alors, vous aussi, vous venez reprendre les cours ? » demanda William, avec un peu d'espoir.

« Nope, sourit Seamus. On vient pour bosser, soit disant. »

Evidemment.

« Et toi, c'est quoi ton petit nom ? » demanda le blond avec un graaand sourire, surtout à cause du regard ahuri de William. Il sortait des années 40 ou quoi ? Comme il ne semblait pas décidé à répondre, Seamus ajouta : « Tu t'appelles quand même pas Oui-oui ?

« William, » finit-t-il par répondre, une fois le choc passé. On avait du lui parler comme ça une fois dans sa vie. « Et lui c'est Yann. Et elle, c'est Syorah. »

« En tout cas, j'adore tes cheveux, » rigola Blaise.

Il avait le regard fixé sur la tête à Yann, à cause de ses cheveux incroyablement… verts. Le vampire éclata de rire, et William fit un petit sourire.

« Si on pouvait commencer cette satané réunion, » souffla fortement Draco d'un air tragique, attirant l'attention des perturbateurs.

« Draco ! » s'exclama alors Blaise. « Je t'avais pas vu. »

« Fous moi la paix, » grommela le blond.

« Et ben, je vois que t'es toujours d'aussi bonne humeur, ça fait plaisir, » sourit Blaise, pas perturbé pour deux sous.

Quatre personnes entrèrent alors dans la grande salle : deux hommes et deux femmes. Deux femmes ayant des cheveux qui auraient pu attirer l'attention de William s'il n'avait pas connu Yann depuis toutes ces années. Celle qui semblait être la plus jeune – pas de grand-chose – avait des cheveux roux vif, non sans rappeler ceux des jumeaux Weasley, et l'autre les avait violet. Dumbledore accueillit les nouveaux arrivants :

« Kingsley, Nymphadora, » Waw, la vache, le nom. D'ailleurs, William remarqua la grimace de la jeune femme aux cheveux violets. « Ginevra, » Même réaction sur la rousse. « Neville, Il ne manquait plus que vous ! Venez vous assoir, la réunion peut commencer. »

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama un Seamus indigné. « Pourquoi vous nous avez enquiquinés pour qu'on se la ferme alors qu'on pouvait même pas commencer ? »

« Parce qu'on avait envie que vous la fermiez, Finnigan, » grinça Snape, d'une humeur de chien. « Vos bavardages sont tout à fait inintéressants pour nous autres. »

Seamus sembla hésiter à tirer la langue au professeur de Potion, mais se ravisa : il avait quand même un _minimum_ d'instinct de survie. Alors tout le monde fut enfin installé, et que Dumbledore allait commencer à parler, William prouva une fois de plus qu'il était un emmerdeur.

« Faut que j'aille aux chiottes (« on était pas obligé de savoir ça. »), » dit-il d'un ton badaud, en se levant.

« Encore ? » se moqua Yann.

« T'as pas de vessie, tu peux pas comprendre, » rétorqua William. « Quelqu'un me montres où c'est ? Sinon, j'vais encore me perdre et retomber sur le fantôme hystérique. Une fois, ça m'a suffit… »

« Je viens ! »

Et Seamus et Harry disparurent avant que quelqu'un n'ait pu protester. Snape poussa un profond soupir, ce qui étonna tout le monde tellement c'était out of character.

« On en a pour des heures, à ce rythme là… »

* * *

Une bonne demi-heure après, les deux illuminés refirent _enfin_ leur apparition. Draco jura que s'il n'obtenait pas ses huit heures de sommeil, il les dépècerait tous les deux et irait vendre leur peau au marché noir.

« Oh, bah alors, on est délicat ? Pauvre petite chose, que quelqu'un aille le border et lui raconter une histoire pour qu'il fasse un bon gros dodo, » se moqua William avec un sourire narquois. Draco se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute, et commença à sortir sa baguette pour faire ravaler son sourire à ce petit emmerdeur.

« Allons, allons, » sourit Dumbledore d'une manière apaisante.

William se détourna, toujours avec son petit sourire, et Draco ne put que _rêver_ de l'achever. Dumbledore allait de nouveau prendre la parole pour rendre la soirée un peu plus constructive qu'actuellement, mais le tueur à gage dut continuer sur sa lancée. Evidemment.

« J'ai faim. »

« Willy, t'as pas assez mangé aujourd'hui ? » ricana Yann. « Je me demande comment un truc aussi petit que toi peut manger autant… Tu dois bien avaler ton poids en nourriture par jour. »

Le vampire laissa échapper un grognement de douleur lorsque William lui donna un coup de pied, et il reprit en grommelant :

« Et voilà, et voilà. On me traite d'anorexique, mais on veut pas me nourrir. Il est beau le monde. »

« Oui oui, » sourit narquoisement Yann. « Mais tu sais, on s'en tape, nous. Alors ferme la et meurs en silence. »

Deuxième coup de pied. Même pieds nus, le vampire devait avouer que le petit bout d'homme en face de lui se défendait _bien_. Trop bien. Injuste. William lui jeta un regard ô combien corrosif et lâcha l'affaire. Pendant dix secondes.

« Non, sérieusement, j'ai super faim. J'ai pas assez mangé ces derniers temps, je suis en pleine croissance ! (« Hahaha, tu rêves. » « La ferme. ») Je vais faire une crise d'hypoglycémie à cette allure là ! »

Cette fois ci, ce fut Syorah qui lui jeta un regard consterné, de pair avec une demi-douzaine de regards agacés, mais il s'en fichait comme de sa première chemise.

« Si tu pouvais claquer en passant, » glissa sournoisement Yann.

Il dut rapidement retourner masser sa jambe, étonné qu'elle ne soit pas encore cassée.

Une fois un petit brun enfin silencieux, un directeur extrêmement amusé put enfin ouvrir sa réunion.

« Si vous êtes réunis ici ce soir, c'est – »

« Pour célébrer l'union de deux débiles de plus sur cette planète, paix à leur âme, » le coupa William en ricanant, sous le regard réellement blasé de sa camarade vampire.

« Dis moi, tu serais pas un peu obsédé par le mariage, mon gra- mon petit ? » rigola Yann, se recevant un regard noir pour la rectification. « Si tu veux, je peux toujours allée récupérer ta blondasse, et je veux bien être ton témoin ! »

« Non, merci (Je t'arracherais les yeux avec un couteau rouillé si t'oses), » renifla William. « C'est plutôt le genre de l'aristo, d'être tout sentimental. Ca se voit, non ? C'est marqué « Je cherche l'âme sœur pour un mariage éternel » sur son front. »

A sa grande horreur, Draco se sentit rougir. Il combattit cette réaction humaine aberrante, et assassina du regard le tueur à gage. _Non_, il _n_'était _pas_ sentimental, bon sang ! William s'excusa du regard à Dumbledore qui lui sourit en réponse.

« Bien. Si j'ai donc tenu à faire cette réunion, c'est parce que … Et bien… »

Et le Directeur ne sut trop que dire, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Comment formuler la situation, vraiment ? William roula des yeux et lui épargna la peine.

« C'est moi ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. (« Oh, William nous fait une crise de nombrilisme aigue ! » « Il est super beau mon nombril, d'abord. » « Le mien est mieux que le tien. » « Toi, t'es mort, ça compte pas. » « Mon nombril t'impressionne, hein ? T'as peur de compétir contre lui ! » « Et un coup de boule dans ton nombril, t'as peur que je t'en foute un ? … Ca pourrait même le déformer… » « Eloigne toi de moi, mooooonstre ! » « C'est mon deuxième prénom. Tu te souviens ? C'est toi qui me l'as donné. » « Ah ouais ! Et le premier, c'est connard ! » « Comment tu l'as su ?! » « Là, regaaaarde ! C'est marqué sur ton front ! » « Ah, c'était ça, dans le miroir ! J'arrivais pas à lire à l'envers. » « A l'endroit non plus, d'ailleurs. ») (Précision : j'étais pas toute seule, sur celui là.)

Quelques regards curieux lui furent destinés, mais il les ignora, préférant croiser les bras et s'enfoncer la tête dedans, étouffant un bâillement à lui en décrocher la mâchoire, décidant que Dumbledore pourrait bien prendre la suite en main. Ce qu'il fit. Yann, amusé, pour lui « donner du courage », le gratifia d'une bonne tape dans le dos, ce qui manqua de lui déboiter presque l'épaule…

… Et il riposta en lui collant une droite, et ils étaient repartis. Draco décida que sa vie était devenue un enfer.

* * *

Une fois que Dumbledore eut fini de résumer partiellement la conversation, toutes les personnes qui n'étaient pas au courant avaient des têtes ahuris. Seamus notamment.

« Naaaaaan, sérieux, t'as fait tout ce bordel à toi tout seul ? »

William, peu sur de ce qu'il devait dire ou faire, hocha précautionneusement la tête, gardant son regard fixé sur le blond qui avait les yeux grands comme des soucoupes et la bouche ouverte. Immédiatement, son visage se fendit d'un grand sourire et il s'exclama joyeusement :

« Hahahaha, balèze mon pote, Voldemort aurait voulu qu'il aurait pas pu faire pire. »

« Indirectement, c'est sans doute Voldemort, » soupira Snape. « Qui d'autre aurait voulu faire assassiner le Ministre ? »

Les mains de plus de la moitié des personnes présentes se levèrent promptement, sous le regard pétillant de Dumbledore. Snape roula des yeux. William devint curieux.

« C'était un abruti, » lui glissa Seamus.

« Il avait une tête d'abruti, en tout cas, » confirma William. « Quand il m'a vu, il a été terrifié, c'était tordant. »

« Devait avoir des problèmes de vue, » ricana Yann, qui para automatiquement le poing en direction de sa tête.

« Donc, t'es un vampire ? » intervint le blond.

Yann, pour répondre, ne fit qu'un grand sourire, dévoilant une dentition plutôt pointue, dans l'ensemble.

« Troooop cool ! Dis, tu veux pas me faire vampire, aussi ? C'est la classe ! »

« Fais gaffe, » le prévint William. « Ça tue soixante quinze pour cent de tes neurones dans le processus. C'est pour ça que tous les vampires, c'est des débiles. »

« Et Nathaniel et Syorah, t'en fais quoi ? » demanda Yann d'un ton neutre.

« Eux, ils étaient pas humains à l'origine… »

William se reçut un livre sur l'arrière de la tête. Evidemment, sa camarade vampire l'avait entendu, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle. Il ravala un grognement de douleur et ramassa le bouquin, regardant le titre. Qui n'était écrit dans aucune langue connue. Il ne chercha pas et renvoya le livre par-dessus son épaule. Il ne retomba jamais.

« Et quand y'a pas de neurones à l'origine ? » s'enquit Blaise.

« Euh… Ca doit virer dans les négatifs, » répondit pensivement le tueur à gage. « Genre, c'est plus de l'air, c'est du plomb. »

« Bon, ben abstiens toi, » rigola Blaise. « Après, on aura vraiment l'air trop intelligent à côté de toi. »

Seamus ne riposta pas et tenta de lui faire un trou dans le crâne avec ses yeux, sans trop réussir, ne serait-ce faire rire Blaise encore plus fort. Il ne relança pas le sujet – il s'était assez fait vanner pour la journée.

« Et moi qui pensais que tu déconnais quand tu disais que tes potes, c'étaient des vampires, » reprit le blond.

« Héhé, je ne dis des conneries que soixante dix pour cent du temps, » sourit William.

« Le reste du temps, il mange, il dort, ou il fait exploser quelque chose, » compléta Syorah qui était venue voir de quoi donc parlait son débile d'ami humain, l'expression moqueuse.

« Au moins, je parle. »

Et ce que William faisait subir à Yann une quinzaine de fois par jour lui tomba dessus : Syorah lui enfonça la tête dans la table d'un coup de coude. Sauf qu'au contraire du vampire, il se releva pas. Yann lui jeta un coup d'œil et se mit à rire franchement, tandis que Syorah secouait la tête en marmonnant pour les sorciers :

« Il s'est endormi. »

Tout le monde regarda le jeune homme d'un air surpris. Il s'était endormi… Okaaaay.

« J'ai toujours su qu'il avait des tendances narcoleptiques, » réussit à dire Yann entre deux rires.

« En même temps, ça fait un moment qu'il a pas dormi, » soupira le vampire.

« …Un moment ? » hésita Draco.

Syorah lui jeta un regard 'surpris' (aussi surpris que son regard puisse l'être) et Yann s'arrêta de rire pour le fixer à son tour. Cela mis le blond mal à l'aise.

« Ouais, une semaine, je dirais, » finit par répondre Yann, toujours en train de le fixer.

Logique, ça faisait une semaine que le tueur à gage était après lui. Non, il n'allait quand même pas se sentir coupable pour la préméditation de son propre meurtre, fallait pas rêver.

« Impossible qu'il n'ait pas dormi en une semaine, » grogna Snape. Lui, ça faisait trois jours qu'il ne dormait pas, et il était à sa limite, et il était un espion entraîné en temps de guerre. Alors une semaine pour ce jeune… « Ce n'est pas humain. »

« Il vit de manière quotidienne avec un vampire depuis qu'il est gosse, » soupira Syorah d'un air exaspéré, comme si c'était évident.

« Il est plus vraiment humain. C'est pour ça qu'il est là, non ? » compléta Yann.

Dumbledore, voyant l'humeur générale quelque peu faiblir, décida de profiter de l'accalmie due au jeune homme évanoui, et déclara :

« Il me semble qu'il est temps pour tout le monde d'aller prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil ! »

Tout le monde, par réflexe, se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie de la Grande Salle, pour en effet, aller s'écraser quelque part et pas bouger aussi longtemps que possible. Yann s'était récolté la tâche de bouger William, et dut le porter, car étant le seul à pouvoir l'approcher – Syorah s'était évaporée il ne savait trop où – et étant dans l'incapacité de faire de la magie. Il allait le tuer. Puis Seamus mit le doigt sur un détail qui pourrait poser un léger problème dans les minutes qui suivirent.

« On dort où, en fait ? »

* * *

William ouvrit difficilement un œil, pour le refermer de suite, maudissant jusqu'à la trentième génération le crétin qui avait eu la bonne idée d'ouvrir les volets, rideaux ou il ne savait trop quoi quand y'en avait qui dormait. Il s'assit sur ce qu'il assumait être son lit, les yeux toujours fermés, attendit quelques minutes puis se décida à les rouvrir tout en se promettant de dépecer quiconque oserait faire ça encore une fois. Il avait toujours mal au crâne, mais au moins, il pouvait vaguement voir quelque chose. Il resta comme ça une dizaine de minutes, le regard dans le vide, et se demanda s'il devenait vraiment marteau ou si cette pièce lui était réellement inconnue.

Il était pour le moment sur un matelas, au milieu d'autres matelas, au milieu d'une pièce de grandeur moyenne, si l'on considérait l'appartement de Joshua de deux cent dix huit mètres carrés un espace de grandeur moyenne. Sans doute était elle bien aménagée, mais William venait de se réveiller, il n'y prêta pas la moindre attention (de quelle couleur déjà était sa chambre, déjà ?). Il remarqua cependant sa tenue, ou en l'occurrence, son manque de vêtements, et se demanda vaguement comme il s'était retrouvé dessapé. Comment il s'était retrouvé ici tout court, d'ailleurs. Il verrait plus tard.

Une fois qu'il eut mis son cerveau plus ou moins à l'endroit – il se souvenait de son nom, maintenant –, il se leva. Et resta immobile quelque temps, histoire de retrouver sa stabilité et de ne pas trébucher sur ses pieds. Puis il commença à déambuler à la recherche d'une porte – une fois qu'il aurait évité la chaise qui s'obstinait à se poser devant lui. La première qu'il trouva ne lui fut pas d'une grande aide, un espèce de placard qui servait à allez savoir quoi, la deuxième lui fut un peu plus utile, derrière se trouvait la salle de bain, où il put recourir à quelque besoin, dont s'asperger le visage – une fois qu'il aurait trouvé le mode de fonctionnement des robinets – et d'autres choses. Il ressortit – en ayant réussi à éviter la baignoire, admirez – et chercha une autre porte. Après en avoir confondu une avec un chandelier accroché au mur (ne posez pas de questions), il finit enfin par trouver celle qui menait dehors – un couloir. En pierres. D'abord cette pièce, maintenant le couloir… C'était plus grand chez lui que ce qu'il n'imaginait…

Son cerveau analysa la situation : il était dans un endroit totalement ou du moins partiellement inconnu, seul, et il ne savait où. Mais l'information n'atteint jamais le cerveau, et il haussa les épaules. Il verrait plus tard. Il mit un pied dehors, puis stoppa, baissant les yeux. Il fit demi tour et ressortit trente secondes plus tard avec le drap de son lit autour des épaules – malgré son état de coma relatif, il lui semblait une mauvaise idée de se balader en sous vêtements au milieu de nulle part. Il prit ensuite le couloir vers la gauche, se disant qu'il finirait bien par atterrir quelque part. Ou au moins, il l'espérait, ce qu'il assumait désormais ne pas être chez lui semblait tout de même d'une taille raisonnable.

La chance était avec William, ou Poudlard désirait rester entière, car il se retrouva sous peu dans la Grande Salle. Mais ça, William, il ne s'en souvenait pas. Mais elle était très grande cette salle, avec plein de gens dedans. Et de la nourriture. Mais il resta inerte, encore incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Et quelqu'un finit par lui sauter sur le dos, manquant de le faire tomber – la personne était visiblement plus corpulente que lui. Diantre.

« Williaaaaaaaaaaaam ! »

Officiellement, il venait de perdre l'ouïe dans son oreille gauche. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son attaquant, un blond en uniforme avec du rouge et du doré. De toute évidence, c'était un étudiant. Depuis quand il connaissait quelqu'un d'encore scolarisé ? Plus important, qu'est ce qu'il faisait dans un établissement scolaire… ? Et qui c'était, ce blond ?

« Tu sais, je pensais pas que t'allais vraiment rester ici. C'est cool. »

C'est où, ici ? William resta de marbre – ses muscles faciaux étaient encore paralysés. Il ne parla pas non plus – pour dire quoi ? Mael, car c'était lui, ne se rendit pas compte du mutisme de son interlocuteur tandis qu'il babillait sur Dieu seul savait quoi – ou plutôt, il l'ignora. Il dut néanmoins s'interrompre quand un élève avec le même uniforme mais avec du vert et de l'argent arriva sous le regard indifférent de William.

« C'est le type d'hier ? »

« Ouaip. S'appelle William, au fait. »

« Hn. Pourquoi il a un drap sur le dos… ? »

« Ah, Aodh, tu me poses de ces questions. Comment tu veux que je le sache ? »

« Parce que tu viens de parler avec lui pendant dix minutes ? »

Mael haussa des épaules, pris celles de William, et le dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor, l'asseyant sans trop de résistance, et remplissant son assiette d'un peu n'importe quoi. Le Serpentard regarda son ami partir avec un sourcil levé, puis haussa des épaules et alla rejoindre sa propre table, secouant négativement la tête la tête aux regards curieux qu'on lui lançait – non, il n'en savait pas plus qu'eux. Mael, quand à lui, finit par se rendre compte du manque de réactivité de William – il ne mangeait pas. C'était pas normal. Il haussa un sourcil et secoua une main devant le visage du jeune homme, tout en lui disant :

« Hey, Willy ? »

Aucune réaction.

« Youhou, Williaaaaaaam, y'a quelqu'un ? »

Visiblement, non. Il lui enfonça un doigt dans les côtes, mais rien ne se passa. Il recommença, puis finit par agripper ses épaules pour le secouer fortement. Mais évidemment, William n'en fut pas plus réactif. Il était en train de se demander s'il ne devrait pas lui enfoncer sa fourchette dans le bras ou quelque chose, quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vit Yann, debout derrière lui, observant son ami avec un sourire en coin. Voyant le regard interrogateur du Septième Année, il lui expliqua, amusé :

« C'est pas la peine, son encéphalogramme est cliniquement mort. »

« Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce que ça veut dire ? » renifla Syorah tout en continuant son chemin sans attendre de réponse. Yann l'observa partir avec des yeux plissés.

« Peu importe, » finit-il par dire en secouant la tête.

« Et tu fais comment, alors ? » lui demanda Mael, tout en finissant son assiette.

« Comme ça ! »

Yann allait joyeusement s'atteler à la tâche lorsque Malfoy passa à coté d'eux (lançant un regard dédaigneux à la table des Gryffondor, et un regard acide à Mael, se souvenant des quelques mois passé en sa compagnie dans le même établissement. Un cauchemar. Les jumeaux Weasley était une bénédiction, comparés à lui et à ce Serpentard qui avait collaboré avec l'ennemi.) et s'arrêta. Il demanda :

« Qu'est ce qu'il a, encore ? »

« Mais rien, » sourit Yann. « Il a juste le réveil difficile. »

« Sans blague. »

« Nan, je te jure, tu peux le frapper qu'il le remarquerait même pas. Tiens, essaye. »

Draco jeta un regard méfiant au vampire, puis au tueur à gage, et haussa les épaules. Après tout, il risquait pas grand-chose. Son poing rencontre la joue droite du jeune homme dans un son mat, et en effet, il n'y eut aucune mouvement, ne serait-ce sa tête qui se décala de presque quatre vingt dix degrés vers la gauche. Draco se frotta la main gauche : il avait frappé fort, mine de rien. Il releva la tête vers le vampire, pour le trouver souriant d'un air niais, l'air heureux, une carafe d'eau à la main. Il ricana à l'adresse de Draco :

« Et maintenant, t'as tout intérêt à le tuer maintenant, sinon, t'es vraiment très mal. »

Etrangement, il n'eut pas de mal à la croire.

Yann alla se placer derrière son meilleur ami, et plaça la carafe au dessus de sa tête, puis déclara d'un air très professionnel :

« Regarde, Mael, comment on doit s'y prendre pour réveiller un nain de jardin. »

Et il renversa la carafe. Le tout se passa en trente secondes, suivant lesquelles un cri strident retentit et un vol plané fut de mise pour notre bon vieux vampire. William, enfin alerte, le regardait d'un œil orageux – ce n'était pas le plus plaisant des réveils, mais c'était le préféré de Yann. Bien sur.

« Non mais ça va pas ? Espèce de dingue… »

« Oh, pauvre chou, si sensible dès le matin, » sourit Yann. Abruti.

Puis il remarqua la douleur lancinante dans sa mâchoire droite, lui faisant lâcher un halètement de douleur mêlée de surprise. Il ne lui fallut que trois secondes pour en venir à une conclusion. Et à en chercher l'auteur, avec un air agacé – qui était assez débile pour le frapper de bon matin ?

Ca pouvait pas être Yann, il avait tellement l'habitude (ce fut sa technique de réveil, il y avait quelques années) qu'il aurait paré sans même s'en rendre compte, au grand agacement de ce dernier, qui trouvait ça injuste et pas drôle. Mais, ça ne pouvait être que quelqu'un à proximité de ce grand dadais à la tignasse verte, sinon « auto-système de défense » aurait arrêté le truc qui l'avait frappé. Et d'après le grand sourire débile sur le visage de Yann, il l'avait fait exprès, cet imbécile.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses voisins de droite et de gauche – qu'il n'avait jamais vus –, mais l'air terrorisé de ces aliens lui dirent tout ce qu'il avait à apprendre, à savoir, va chercher ailleurs. Dans ce cas, en face de lui. Mais les mains occupées par ses couverts et visiblement captivé par son repas jusqu'à une minute auparavant, William ne put que conclure que non, Mael ne lui avait pas collé un pain. Tant mieux, il n'aurait pas à le finir.

Ne restait donc plus que… Il se retourna, et son regard tomba sur une chevelure blonde. Son regard s'orna automatiquement d'une flamme psychotique. C'était la déclaration de guerre.

Draco devint légèrement méfiant quand il sentit l'aura meurtrière dirigée vers sa personne. Qui savait de quoi cet ahuri était capable ? Yann, tout souriant, une fois qu'il eut retrouvé tous les morceaux, posa une main sur l'épaule de William et lui dit :

« Allez, viens, mon petit pote, on va te trouver des vêtements. » (« Tu sais où tu peux te le mettre, ton petit ? » « T'arrêtes un peu avec tes allusions obscènes, petit rebelle ? » « … Je te jure qu'un jour, j'aurais ta tête accroché au dessus de mon lit. »)

* * *

Dans la quête « je me trouve quelque chose à mettre sur le dos », William apprit dans la foulée que Dumbledore les avait tous casé dans une pièce commune (d'où sa surface, c'était pas juste pour leur confort personnel), parce qu'une chambre par personne, y'en aurait pas eu assez (ils étaient pas un peu genre dans un _château_ ? Peu importait.), que lui avait dit Yann (et si Yann a dit…), qu'ils allaient être rejoints par une armada d'il ne savait trop quoi, là, il avait pas compris (des renforts : d'autres anciens étudiants), mais que Malfoy (« Qui ? » « La blondasse. » « Fallait le dire plus tôt. ») était dans une chambre à part, en tant que personnel éducatif, ce qui ravit totalement William, moins il voyait le blond, mieux il se portait.

Il apprit également que Théodore, bien que pas bien grand, l'était déjà plus que lui, vu que le pantalon qu'il avait du lui emprunter bon gré mal gré trainait par terre _et_ nécessitait une ceinture – Yann ne le loupa pas, bien sur. Il s'était retrouvé forcer d'emprunter des vêtements, parce qu'évidemment, il n'avait pas de bagages ou quoique ce soit. On l'avait enlevé, duh. Pas comme Yann et Syorah – il ne manquait pas de maudire Nathaniel. On devait donc lui prêter des fringues jusqu'à ce qu'_on_ aille lui chercher les siennes ou qu'_on_ laisse y aller. Mais avec tout le mal qu'ils s'étaient donné pour lui mettre la main dessus, et bien… Il pouvait toujours courir.

Yann le mit également au courant du fait qu'il avait dormi comme une souche pendant deux jours et demie, qu'il avait réussi Dieu savait comment la main sur un nouveau tee shirt Bob Marley, qu'il arborait fièrement sous le regard blasé de William (« Cool, du combustible. » « Vade Retro Satanas ! »). Aussi, quelqu'un avait retrouvé ses chaussures, mais « quelqu'un » les avait mis là où personne ne savait, donc il était vachement plus avancé.

Et surtout, qu'il devait manger _tout_ ce qu'il y avait dans l'assiette devant lui – ils avaient fini par revenir dans la Grande Salle avant la fin du déjeuner. Le brun regarda d'un air neutre le contenu de ladite assiette, et ses sourcils se froncèrent devant l'aspect plus que suspect que prenait son déjeuner, surtout sachant que c'étaient Yann, Syorah, Seamus et Fred qui avaient tout mis dedans. Il n'y accorda qu'un second regard avant de prendre résolument celle de son voisin.

« Hey ! Mais te gêne pas, surtout ! »

Il ne remarqua qu'à ce moment là que son voisin n'était autre que le blond. Evidemment. Ses yeux se remplirent d'une flamme certainement psychopathe, parce qu'il avait toujours un souvenir assez vivace de leur dernière entrevue, le bleu assez vivide commençait doucement mais plus que surement à s'étaler sur sa mâchoire droite. Il lui revaudrait ça. Mais pour le moment, il décida simplement de l'ignorer et de se tourner pour examiner sa nouvelle assiette, qui avait tout de suite l'air plus comestible.

Draco soupira mais décida de laisser passer. Il risquait seulement de le mettre de très mauvaise humeur, son réveil l'ayant déjà mis dans de mauvaises dispositions. Il grommela juste un peu pour la forme, stoppant néanmoins à un regard noir du jeune homme – il imposait quand même une certaine aura malfaisante, à ce moment là. Il se resservit donc, sans desserrer les mâchoires.

William, mettant de côté la présence de son voisin – et son désagréable souvenir –, allait se mettre à manger – il mourrait de faim, quand un évènement insolite, même pour lui, se produit. Il y eut une invasion de grizzlis. Non non, sérieusement. Il zieuta curieusement la boule de poils verts à côté de lui. Puis cligna des yeux. De l'autre côté, une blonde platine. La salle était désormais peuplé de couleurs diverses et variées, de pilosité plus ou moins importante (le grizzli blanc du milieu de la table semblait être une race poils longs, parce qu'on ne voyait même plus ses yeux), à l'exception de lui-même, et de Syorah. Il lorgna son assiette, et jugea peu prudent d'y toucher, tout compte fait. Ca semblait quelque peu… toxique.

Puis il partit dans une crise de fou rire hystérique, enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras, ne supportant pas de regarder ce que Yann était devenu sous peine de mourir par suffocation. La chose verte lui donna quelques tapes dans le dos pour l'aider à s'étouffer, et William en avait les larmes qui lui coulaient des yeux, à ce point là. Les regards posés sur sa personne étaient hargneux, agacés, amusés ou blasés selon l'individu.

L'effet de ce… truc était limité, puisqu'une poignée de secondes plus tard, alors que William avait presque réussi à se calmer, les grizzlis avaient disparu et des humains avaient fait leur réapparition, plus ou moins bougon, refaisant démarrer William qui commençait à avoir mal au ventre. Yann le regardait d'un air amusé et satisfait, de même que Syorah, qui contrairement à son homologue, n'avait pas été touché : elle ne mangeait pas pour rien, elle.

Il sursauta dans sa crise de fou rire quand quelqu'un hurla :

« BORGHILD ! MUIREADHACH ! » (« La vache, le nom. » « Au moins, il en a un. » « Au moins, il s'en souvient. »)

Waw, on pouvait dit que la madame avait du coffre, même le brun en avait arrêté de rire et se tâtait les oreilles pour voir si elles étaient toujours là. Les autres habitants de la table semblaient de son avis, si leur grimace signifiait quoique ce soit. Dumbledore se reprit néanmoins rapidement et déclara joyeusement :

« Voyons, Minerva, calmez vous ! »

« Mais… Ils… Encore ! »

McGonagall n'en trouvait plus ses mots, mais tout le monde comprenait clairement ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Ne vous énervez pas pour si peu, ma chère amie, » sourit candidement le vieil homme. Drôle d'image. « Mr Borghild ? »

Le Gryffondor leva des yeux tous pétillants et innocents, et répondit candidement :

« Voui ? »

« Comment avez-vous réussi à convaincre Mr Muireadhach de vous accompagner en pleine nuit rousse pour aller cueillir des pétales de choux chanteurs de Carmaville ? »

« Mais ! » s'exclama Mael d'un air presqu'offensé. « C'est pas nous ! »

Dumbledore lui lança un regard équivoque, et Mael fit un sourire penaud, l'air de dire qu'il ne perdait rien à essayer. Il prit un air vaincu et soupira tragiquement.

« Du chantage. Disons que quand on est voisin depuis des années, j'ai eu le temps d'accumuler des photos dossier. Y'a des photos de lui quand bébé prend son bain, quand il court tout nu dans – »

Et Mael continuait de parler, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. A la table des Serpentard, un élève de Septième Année avait sa baguette levée, et se pinçait le nez d'un air las.

« Le drame de ma vie. »

Alors qu'Aodh s'était contenté de maudire Mael jusqu'à la douzième génération jusque là, il poussa jusqu'à la vingt-et-unième quand le concierge entra en jeu.

« Interdit d'utiliser de la magie en dehors des cours ! Déten – »

« Mais on a pas fait de magie, » intervint Mael d'un air condescendant. « C'était une potion, vous savez, le truc qui fait des bulles quand on le touille. »

L'idiot blond n'avait visiblement pas compris que le concierge faisait allusion au sort que le Serpentard venait de lancer, mais peu importait. Aodh se frappa le front avec le plat de la main. Il ne comprenait _réellement_ pas pourquoi il était ami avec ce débile. Dumbledore souriait comme un gosse à qui on aurait dit que Noël était en avance cette année.

« Allons, Argus, calmez vous. Pas besoin de gâcher la soirée de quelqu'un avec de telles futilités. »

Cela arrêta d'un même coup la professeur de Métamorphose qui avait l'intention d'étaler la détention sur deux semaines.

La salle était retombée dans un silence relatif et tout le monde allait retourner à sa nourriture, une fois que les deux élèves eurent assurés que ça ne recommencerait pas, lorsqu'un _pop !_ retentit. Yann s'exclama promptement :

« Un Gremlins miniature ! Dis, Syorah, j'peux le garder ? »

Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'entendre la réponse, une main velue lui avait enfoncé la tête dans la table – _encore_. Devant la stupéfaction générale, la boule de poils noirs marmonna :

« Quoiiii ? Ca va, j'avais juste la dalle… »

Cela n'arrêta pas les regards, mais éventuellement, tout le monde retourna à son assiette. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un face judicieusement remarquer :

« On était pas censé ne pas se re-métamorphoser ? »

Mael eut un rire nerveux.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, William soupirait profondément – et lâchait un chapelet d'injures bien fourni au passage – dans son café, lançant un regard noir à sa manche trop longue, et donna un coup de pied – nu (il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé ses pompes, évidemment) – dans le tibia de Yann qui riait comme une hyène hystérique à coté de lui face à sa bonne humeur évidente. Cela n'arrête pas Yann, qui ne fit qu'attraper une des lanières prévues pour y faire passer une ceinture et tira dessus, mettant bien en évidence que c'était au moins une taille trop grand. Il enfonça sa fourchette dans la main du vampire, et re–soupira.

« Tu pourrais arrêter de soupirer ? Ca me porte sur les nerfs. »

_Et _comme la vie était une belle emmerdeuse, elle faisait que William se retrouvait à tous les coups à coté de Draco Malfoy à _chaque_ repas. Il ne fit que lancer un bref regard de dédain au blond, et pour une raison comme pour une autre que l'on ne nommera pas, la chaise du blond se déroba à ce moment précis, le faisant très inélégamment tomber par terre, causant l'hilarité générale. Parce que, évidemment, la Grande Salle était remplie.

Draco lança un regard meurtrier au jeune homme qui ne put le voir, vu qu'il avait la tête tournée de l'autre coté. Cependant, le blond n'en rajouta pas, se doutant bien que le résultat finirait sans doute avec une bricole lui tombant encore dessus. Surtout avec le bleu maintenant jaune toujours sur la mâchoire du jeune homme.

William soupira une nouvelle fois, sous le regard agacé de Draco et le ricanement grinçant du vampire, se leva d'un air las, pour trébucher sur son pantalon trop grand, histoire de bien améliorer son humeur. Quand il sortit, tout le monde soupira de soulagement quand la tension disparut. William, ces derniers jours, avait été d'une humeur de chien, et pourtant, les cours, entraînement, ou quoique ce soit qui nécessite de la matière grise n'avait pas encore été ne serait ce que mentionné, et pourtant, même Seamus et sa bonne humeur contagieuse évitaient le brun au possible.

Comme le disait Yann d'une manière angélique (et très rapide, parce que sa fuite devait s'effectuer dans les dix secondes), William avait le mal du pays, et la nostalgie le rendait bougon.

William votait plutôt pour des amis persécuteurs.

* * *

Finalement, au bout de trois jours, parce que Dumbledore commençait à craindre pour la santé de ses enseignants, le directeur autorisa le jeune homme à faire une virée à Londres, pour récupérer quelques affaires, passé quelques coups de fils ou quelques visites ou quoique ce soit que fassent les jeunes de son âges et qu'il soit revenu dans les deux heures. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il était prévu à l'origine dans l'esprit du vieux sorcier, qui ne connaissait pas encore le caractère têtu de William.

A partir du moment où le vieux barbu annonça la nouvelle à William en ce bon samedi matin pendant le petit déjeuner, où il était pas si tranquillement occupé à ruminer Satan seul savait quoi dans son café qu'il songeait fortement à balancer sur quelqu'un (une tête verte ou blonde, en l'occurrence), le visage de celui-ci s'orna d'un grand sourire, qui pas si étonnement que ça, irrita Draco immédiatement. Prototype du gosse pourri qui se voyait céder son caprice – pas la peine d'analyser son propre comportement, merci bien.

« Oh, c'est trop bien ! Merci, M'sieur, ça m'arrange. Peut être même que demain je pourrais – »

Le vieil homme mit sur pause. Demain ? Ah, non, ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu.

« William, ce serait préférable si tu pouvais rentrer aujourd'hui, parce que… »

Il s'arrêta tout seul. William n'écouta déjà plus, il était en train de boire son café – froid – avec un sourire… comme seul William savait les faire, et ignorait totalement le directeur. Celui-ci soupira d'un air amusé, et décida de laisser faire – mieux valait qu'il craque dehors que dedans.

« Mais, » reprit-il d'un air volontaire, ce qui attira de nouveau l'attention du brun. « Tu comprends bien que je ne peux pas te laisser y aller tout seul. » A ça, les épaules de William s'affaissèrent, et il soupira.

Les yeux de Dumbledore balayèrent les occupants de la table à cette heure si matinale le premier jour d'un weekend, et inévitablement, tombèrent sur le blond en train de manger ses tartines avec mauvaise humeur. Aux antipodes du jeune William. Le directeur eut un petit sourire connaisseur, que s'il l'avait vu, Draco aurait craint. Mais son regard était obstinément collé à la table, qu'il tapotait d'un geste nerveux – un de ses tics.

« Tu emmèneras Mr Malfoy avec toi. »

La tête du concerné se releva brusquement, parce que s'il essayait de faire comme s'il ne le faisait pas, il avait bien écouté la conversation. Et ne put qu'éprouver de l'horreur quand il entendit _ça_. La tête de William se tourna légèrement de manière à ce qu'il puisse voir le blond du coin de l'œil, d'un air blasé, puis haussa les épaules pour dire que ça lui était égal. Mais à Draco, ça ne lui était _pas_ égal.

« De _quoi _? »

« Voyons, Draco, » le résonna le directeur d'un air joyeux. « Tu ne souhaiterais quand même pas que ce petit chenapan s'évanouisse dans la nature après tout le mal que _tu_ t'es donné pour lui mettre la main dessus, si ? »

Les méthodes peu orthodoxes du vieil homme firent sourire William dans son café, et Draco ne put que grogner.

* * *

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, et une quantité absolument inimaginable dans l'estomac du petit brun (mais où il mettait tout ça ?!), celui-ci laissa échapper un soupir d'aisance, et se leva énergiquement.

« Bon, ben j'ai qu'à y aller. »

Draco allait protester – il n'avait pas fini de manger, il n'avait pas un aspirateur incorporé, lui – puis se décida contre. Pas la peine de réveiller les pulsions sadiques refoulées du nain over-piercé avant même de partir, il trouverait bien de quoi manger peu importe où l'autre idiot avait l'intention d'aller. Il se leva donc pour suivre le tueur à gage en congé sabbatique, la mort dans l'âme. Celui-ci s'était d'ailleurs arrêté à la porte de la Grande Salle, et attendait… quelque chose, mais le Diable si Draco le savait. Peut être que Dumbledore lui donne un Portoloin, ou lui dise comment partir, en fait, parce que l'imbécile ne le savait probablement même pas – si l'existence des sorciers en général lui passait au dessus de la tête. Mais apparemment, non, ce n'était pas ça, vu la fusée verte qui courait dans le couloir.

« Oi, Yann, tu viens avec nous à… Okay. »

Le vampire était arrivé à toute vitesse, mais le temps qu'il finisse sa phrase, était arrivé à l'autre bout du couloir, sans s'arrêter ni prêter aucune attention à son ami lorsqu'il lui passa devant. En fait, William était persuadé qu'il ne l'avait même pas vu. Il eut la réponse à sa question informulée lorsqu'une chose semblant rassembler les caractéristiques d'un ornithorynque en chaleur, un iguane décomposé, un caméléon transgénique, un rhinocéros en hibernation et un koala asthmatique (ne cherchez pas, conseil d'habituée) traça le même chemin que le vampire cinq secondes en laissant une trainée fumante derrière lui, et en laissant échapper des grognements suspects ressemblant à quelque chose comme « rahgnagnagnagnagnagna ». Draco et William suivirent la chose des yeux et la virent disparaître lorsque le truc tourna dans un autre couloir d'un air neutre. Puis le brun haussa un sourcil à Syorah qui arrivait manifestement du même endroit que ces deux anomalies de la nature.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous êtes allés trafiquer… ? »

« 'Fouille archéologique', dans le jargon débilitus totalus, que Yann parle couramment, comme tu le sais si bien, puisque toi aussi, (« C'est sa faute, c'est lui qui m'a appris. ») » soupira la jeune femme. « Le crétin s'ennuyait, et il a décidé de traîner dans le château. J'ai bien été obligé de le suivre, sinon on aurait retrouvé son cadavre dans deux cents ans desséché comme une momie, recouvert de toiles d'araignées et de poussière et avec pour nourriture quotidienne des chauve souris. Ou ce truc, en fait, » rajouta-t-elle d'un air songeur.

« C'était dans le coin… ? » demanda William d'un ton hilare.

« Hm ? Ah, non. C'était… quelque part, j'ai perdu mes coptes au soixante douzième couloir à gauche et cinquante troisième à droite. Mais c'était dans un espèce de laboratoire digne de Einstein, si tu veux mon avis. Y'avait plein de bocaux crades avec des trucs pas naturels dedans. »

« Et Yann a décidé de l'emmener ? » supposa William, que ça n'étonnerait même pas.

« Non, pour une fois, il a rien fait, c'est juste que… ce truc s'est pris… d'affection ? pour lui. »

« Hn. »

William ne poussa pas plus loin le sujet.

« J'vais à Londres, tu viens ? »

« Tout seul ? »

Le brun ne répondit pas mais désigna Draco d'un signe de tête, et Syorah hm-a de compréhension.

« Nan, » finit-elle par répondre d'un ton las. « J'ai des trucs à faire… »

Ils regardèrent d'un air indifférent le vampire repassé à toute vitesse devant eux, toujours poursuivi par le dinosaure-ragondin mutant (qui était passé au « rachachachachacha », ce que William trouvait encore plus étonnant) et disparaître dans un autre couloir.

« Et du babysitting à faire, » finit-elle d'un air pas très motivé.

Puis elle s'éloigna, dans la direction opposée à celle que son homologue venait de prendre. William songea trente secondes à lui faire remarquer, puis fit un sourire sardonique et la laissa. Ça lui ferait matière pour des vannes plus tard. William secoua la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres, puis se tourna vers Draco, qui crut bon de lui faire enfin remarquer :

« Ca serait peut être bien de demander un Portoloin au directeur, non ? »

« Un quoi… ? »

Le brun le regardait d'un air perplexe, comme s'il lui avait parlé du nouveau système d'autorotation des feuilles de salades entre les dents, sorti récemment, puis balaya sa remarque d'un geste de la main, lui empoigna le bras dans un étau d'acier, et transplana.

* * *

Draco faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive : une seconde, il était à Poudlard, celle d'après, dans une poubelle d'une rue crasseuse (claire amélioration, noterez vous). Non loin de lui, il pouvait entendre le tueur à gage jurer copieusement. Il parvint tant bien que mal à se redresser sur son tas d'ordures, pour voir le brun sens dessus dessous sur le mur d'en face.

« La vache, l'atterrissage, c'est pas encore ça. »

Il leva les yeux – ou plutôt, baissa, vu sa position actuelle – et vit Draco. Il retint difficilement un rire, essayant de garder un air un peu sérieux (autant que possible).

« Panier. »

Draco se sentait bien de l'assassiner sauvagement là tout de suite. Il ne fit cependant que lui lancer un regard noir, auquel William répondit par un sourire narquois. Il se remit à l'endroit, et le blond sortit de la benne à ordures, tout en maudissant ce dégénéré jusqu'à la cinquième génération – quoique, Merlin préserve ce dingue d'avoir jamais des gosses.

« Comment t'as fait ? »

Cela attira l'attention de William dont l'intérêt était porté sur l'état plus que précaire de sa coiffure – ou son manque de coiffure, en l'occurrence.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Transplaner. »

« Transplaner… ? » répéta William d'un air pas convaincu.

« Téléporter, » soupira Draco.

« Quel vocabulaire, » renifla le brun d'un air narquois. « Et bien, comme ça. »

De devant lui, il se retrouva derrière, occupé à scruter les alentours. Draco roula des yeux d'un air agacé.

« Ca, j'en ai rien à faire, » grinça-t-il. « Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est comment tu l'as fait de l'intérieur des enceintes de Poudlard. »

William le regarda avec des yeux blancs pendant quelques secondes, puis se détourna et l'ignora méthodiquement, se re-concentrant sur leur localité actuelle. Draco retint l'Avada Kedavra au bord de ses lèvres.

« Non, décidemment, les atterrissages, c'est pas encore ça, » grommela le petit brun en grimaçant. « On est arrivé un peu loin. Suis moi Blondie, je me ferais engueuler si je te perdais. »

Les doigts de Draco le démangèrent, mais ce n'était pas pire que d'habitude. Quelle habitude, nota-t-il avec un air sombre, en lui emboitant le pas. Puis le brun stoppa net sa marche, en assassinant du regard la plaque à moitié lisible de la ruelle.

« Ah ben ouais, _forcément_, fallait tomber ici. Ça craint, » marmonna-t-il avec une grimace évocatrice.

Draco étudia passivement la ruelle d'un regard morne, ne voyant pas en quoi elle pouvait autant agacer le tueur à gage, hormis le fait qu'elle se trouvait au milieu de nulle part, et ne prêta donc pas attention au brun lorsqu'il reprit son chemin.

« Oi, l'aristo, arrête de rêvasser et suis moi, c'est un vrai labyrinthe, par ici. »

Draco l'assassina une nouvelle fois du regard, mais ce fut sans aucun résultat (pas plus que d'habitude), vu que sa victime avait le dos tourné et avait en fait disparu à un détour de ruelle. Il se pressa donc de le suivre, ne mettant pas en doute ses paroles lorsqu'il lui avait dit que ce coin était un « perdez-les-gens ». Il ne fit pas non plus remarquer qu'il pouvait toujours transplaner, parce que d'une, l'autre ne l'écouterait sans doute pas (il ne s'écouterait pas à sa place), et de deux, il ne lui faisait pas une confiance aveugle, vu que William semblait déjà ne pas avoir atterrit à l'endroit prévu. Il considérait déjà un miracle qu'ils ne se soient pas disloqué dans le processus.

Après avoir pris ce qui semblait à Draco une bonne dizaine de rues, et qu'ils se trouvaient à présent dans une rue encore plus miteuse que celle d'avant, mais moins que celle encore d'avant (il se demandait si William ne les faisait pas _un peu_ tourner en rond), une voix bourrue retentit derrière eux.

« Hey. »

William ne s'arrêta pas, et par extension, Draco non plus, mais il soupira et grommela :

« La poisse. »

Le blond allait lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par là, ne s'inquiétant pas outre mesure à cause d'un type derrière eux, ils étaient tout de même dans une rue, aussi infréquentable soit-elle, quand le type en question reprit :

« Hey, mais arrête toi, miss. »

Draco se retourna pour regarder le type d'un œil curieux, réalisant par la même occasion qu'il y avait en fait trois personnes derrière eux, et vit donc des montagnes de muscles. Il reporta son attention sur William, pour le voir toujours dos à ces charmants individus, et vit qu'il avait encore le dos tourné, qu'il semblait quelque peu crispé et sur le point de sa casser les mains à force de serrer ses poings comme ça.

« Allons, sois pas timide, tu – »

William, en l'espace de vingt secondes, décida de se reconvertir bulldozer, de donner un coup de pied dans le mur le plus proche, faisant comme une creux dedans, ramassa un morceau à moitié aussi grand que lui, et le balança sur son interpellateur. Cela le fit très certainement taire, et même le mit hors de course sans même que William ait _réellement _essayé. L'autre l'avait juste mis en rogne. Lui parler comme ça, _franchement_.

Draco, lui, avait regardé toute la scène avec un sourcil levé et un air légèrement décontenancé, tellement la scène était irréaliste. Comme un type de la stature de _William_ avait pu soulever un truc comme _ça _? Il était positif que ce morceau de béton armé pesait _au moins_ deux fois plus lourd que William. Peu importait.

Evidemment, cela ne fut pas du goût de ses deux potes qui prirent des expressions de chiens enragés.

« Mais t'es malade ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? On aurait pu s'amuser tranquille et toi tu – Mais c'est le nain de la dernière fois ! Il a liquidé Nicolas, le petit con ! »

Pendant trois minutes, Draco avait pensé qu'il aurait eu besoin éventuellement de sa baguette pour les défendre contre ses mastodontes armés, mais s'était rendu compte qu'il ne l'avait pas sur lui et qu'elle était tranquillement posée sur sa table de nuit, dans ses appartements, à Poudlard, à quelques centaines de kilomètres de leur position actuelle Il en avait maudit les pantalons de Merlin, mais ensuite, William se mit en marche, et continua sa mission précédente : tabasser les trois emmerdeurs. Enfin, les deux maintenant, l'autre ne s'était toujours pas relevé.

En trois minutes, l'affaire fut classée, et Draco ne put qu'être impressionné par la hargne et de l'adrénaline dont il avait fait preuve, parce qu'en toute honnêteté, William devait, à tout casser, faire leur moitié de leur stature. Ou peut être qu'il exagérait un peu, mais à peine. Le brun remarqua son air étonné, et eut un rictus moqueur.

« J'vis quotidiennement avec des vampires, va pas t'étonner de si peu. »

Et effectivement, il n'avait pas tort. Sa surprise ne passa cependant pas lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme se baisser près des corps des trois types. Il ne lui semblait pas franchement le genre à vérifier s'ils étaient encore vivant, et il vit qu'il avait raison lorsqu'il commença à leur faire les poches.

« Tu te sens bien ? »

William ne répondit pas de suite, puis se releva avec dans les mains des portefeuilles, des trucs qu'il ne saurait identifier mais qui étaient des mp3 et des portables, et une paire de chaussures.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? » soupira Draco d'un ton las.

« Ben, mes courses. Ils s'en sortent trop bien, j'ai pas envie de me ramollir. »

Draco roula des yeux, mais laissa passer. Tant qu'il les sortait d'ici, William pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, il s'en fichait comme des ses première chaussettes. Il observa d'un air neutre son tyran brûler les papiers d'identité des trois types, puis se remplir les poches avec il ne savait quoi.

Puis, quand il eut fini et commença à quitter les lieux, Draco lui posa _la_ question existentielle :

« Ils sont pas morts, au moins ? »

« Mah nan. Ils seront juste légèrement handicapés moteur, rien de grave. »

Après, la notion de « grave » dépendait d'un individu à l'autre, alors on n'allait pas trop en demander à un type qui avait passé sa vie avec des monstres assoiffés de sang. Quoique, maintenant que Draco y pensait, le vampire aux cheveux verts, Yann s'il se souvenait bien, ne rentrait pas exactement dans sa catégorie de « monstres sanguinaires ». Plutôt dans celle de « Débiles dégénérés », mais peu importait.

Il suivit donc le brun à travers ce qui lui semblait être une centaine de dédales de rues crasseuses et mal famées, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à une avenue avec déjà plus de monde. William se dirigea vers une voiture de sport rouge comme si c'était la sienne, sous le regard curieux de Draco.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais, _encore_ ? »

Evidemment, William ne lui répondit pas, crocheta la portière d'une manière ou d'une autre, et grimpa du coté conducteur. Draco resta planté sur le trottoir, ahuri – même si, heureusement, ça ne se voyait pas.

« Tu montes ou tu campes ici ? »

Il se secoua et lança un regard noir au brun, qui le regardait d'un air moqueur. Il s'installa à la place du mort – pas qu'il le sache.

« C'est moi, ou t'es en train de voler une voiture ? »

« Comme tu es intelligent. »

Il allait réellement le tuer, un de ces jours.

« Va, t'en fais pas, si c'est ta conscience qui te travaille. Peu importe à qui cette bagnole appartient pourra s'en acheter une autre sans problèmes. »

Evidemment, il avait raison, et Draco ne trouva rien à redire, hormis le fait que c'était, comment dire ? Illégal. Mais quelque chose lui disait que William s'en foutait. Monumentalement, même.

Mais très vite, Draco trouva une autre raison plus que valable pour empêcher William de ne serait ce qu'_approcher_ une voiture dans le futur. Jamais. Ce type conduisait comme un dingue. Jamais Draco n'aurait pensé trouver la conduite du Magicobus agréable, mais force était de constater que son ordre de priorité avait changé. Le Magicobus ne venait désormais plus qu'en seconde place des choses à éviter à tous prix. D'un coup, il appréciait grandement son manque de petit déjeuner.

Il crut cependant tourner de l'œil lorsque William freina d'un coup brusque pour éviter une piétonne à la suite d'un virage – à sens unique, mais dans l'autre sens, évidemment. La jeune femme n'hésita pas pour l'engueuler copieusement et lui faire remarquer qu'il était un danger publique, et Draco ne put qu'être d'accord avec elle. Mais pas William.

« Si t'aimes pas ma manière de conduire, dégage du trottoir. »

Draco ne put qu'être ébahi par son culot. La presque victime aussi, si l'on en croyait le geste obscène qu'elle venait de lui faire alors qu'elle s'éloignait d'un pas furibond. William haussa les épaules, puis reprit son chemin, achevant de traumatiser Malfoy.

Il ne remontrait _jamais_ dans un véhicule moldu. Jamais.

* * *

Après une quinzaine de minutes, soixante treize accidents manqués d'un cheveu, quelques chapelets d'injures jusque là inconnus à Draco et quelques civils traumatisés à vie – dont le blond –, William se gara, _enfin_, devant un duplex au sud est de Londres, dans un quartier plutôt aisé. Si Draco ne se visualisait pas le brun quelque part, c'était bien dans un quartier bourgeois. Il faisait quelque peu… déplacé, dans cet endroit calme, paisible, silencieux et à la population vieillissante. Draco en plaignait presque ses voisins.

Draco n'était pas le seul, apparemment, à avoir tiré cette conclusion, si l'on en croyait le regard outré de la grand-mère non loin de là qui détaillait William du regard tandis qu'il sortait de sa nouvelle acquisition. Elle laissa échapper une exclamation indignée lorsqu'il lui fit une grimace moqueuse, et elle se dépêcha de poursuivre son chemin, entraînant avec elle son chien miniature en maudissant « ces saletés de voyous qui mettent la pagaille. ». William plissa les yeux et lui tira la langue au dos de la vieille dame, forçant Draco à rajouter un piercing au compte de William. Ce type était une passoire, franchement.

Il pénétra ensuite dans bâtiment sans problèmes, malgré qu'il n'ait pas la clé magnétique sur lui – il ne l'avait jamais, en fait, avec ses problèmes de poches troués. Draco se demandait s'il savait faire _quelque chose_ normalement. Ils prirent ensuite l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage, et Draco put voir que c'était même un appartement d'ultra riche, étant donné qu'il n'y avait qu'une habitation par étage. William était visiblement blindé, malgré ses fringues pourries.

Et une fois arrivé devant la porte blindée, William la défonça d'un coup de pied.

* * *

N/A : Bon, il est plus court que le dernier, comme j'avais dit qu'il le serait, parce que sinon, je peux même pas vous dire quand je l'aurais fini D

Et j'ai déjà ce qui va se passer après, en gros. On va continuer à martyriser Draco D ; Si quelqu'un à une idée à laquelle il tient, je suis tout ouïe.

Enfin, see you ! Je vous aime, William vous aime, Draco vous dit d'aller vous faire voir, Yann est toujours occupé avec la bestiole inconnue, et Syorah, je sais pas.


End file.
